Psyche Pretty Cure
by PLEGsketch
Summary: [fanseries] Koei Suzuki is a 14-year old student who transfers during her last year of junior high to the prestigious Reimura Academy in the town of Chuunaidei in hopes of strengthening her spirituality. Upon arriving, however, she is attacked by a member of the Lost Prisoners intent on capturing her. With the help of her power animal, Spirit, she transforms into Cure Echo!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello again!  
After four years of planning this series, it's finally up! I would like to thank me lovely beta-writer, Sweetangel823, and everyone who has helped me find the confidence to post this story.**_

 _ **Pretty Cure Belongs to Toei Animation  
This series and all its characters are mine to torment**_

* * *

 _"I will awaken... the light within your darkened heart."_

 _The spirited light figure glistened within the sky for all life to see. Not even the most twisted evil could turn away from the glorious sight. Behind the failing facade of maturity held an expression of pure shock. It had never known that such a marvelous being could ever exist let alone transcend itself to such divinity. Calling it simply incredible was a pure understatement._

 _But in the dark figure's state of surprise, it never noticed the flash through the air that filled the space around it. The being found itself wrapped in the warm embrace of the universe. The eternal song of despair was all over._

* * *

Blue eyes shot open in shock. For a moment, everything around the teenager seemed so different. Reality then slowly began to resurface itself. The girl looked tiredly around the train cabin only to find that most of the people on board earlier had all already departed. Strands of black hair whom had sought freedom from her messy ponytail swayed forward to frame her face. Pulling up the loose blanket, the teenager struggled to remain awake. She stretched up her arms and reached to fix her fallen hair. But as always, two unique stands on either side refused to be tied back.

The girl spotted the surroundings outside the moving train. Awe glistened in her eyes at the magnificent sight. Oh, in that moment how she wished to be a bird; For the doors to disappear so that she could reach towards the nearby forest, ready to race into its beauty and immediately open herself up to its incredible ambiance.

She had to be patient, however, just until she managed to settle down into her new surroundings. Thoughts ran through the girl's mind of all that she had abandoned for this new town. She had dropped everything once known in hope of spiritual rebirth, a resurrection created within the peaceful space of Chuunaidei, all for the sake of recreating herself. Within this town rested her destiny.

"Coming up," a female voice spoke over the intercom, "North Chuunaidei Station."

The girl stood and grabbed the large purple suitcase peaking out from under the seat, and rushed to the other side of the cabin. She pushed a button on the wall and a red light shined above the door, signalling that the train's next halt was soon to come.

Within moments, the locomotive came to a stop and allowed the door to slide open before the path to her new life.

She smiled to herself in determination. "Let's give em' some psyche."

Her steps held confidence while strolling out of that particular train of which the girl hoped to not see again for quite some time. As her previous sadness faded, a new trust that good things would happen within the little town of Chuunaidei blossomed.

With every stride forward, a name tag bounced against on the side of her bag. It read her new contact information and the Japanese characters of her name that read _"_ _Koei Suzuki"._

* * *

 _ **Episode One: "Let's Give 'Em Some Psyche! The Awakening Echo!"**_

* * *

"Azazel-sama, you called for me?" A voice asked from the shadows of the large throne room.

The platinum-haired male addressed as Azazel looked out to face his subordinate from his comfortable black throne lined with gold, demonic etching. He wore loose yellow, brown, and red robes with a torn, tan scarf around his neck. Bandages were wrapped around his forehead.

He replied with a deadly hint, "Have you noticed the sudden change on Earth, Leviathan?"

"Yes, my lord." Leviathan slipped from out of the darkness and bent down to one knee before his master, wearing a dark blazer and slacks. His dark hair was slicked back to show piercing amber eyes. Like his master, he also bore bandages. His, however, traced down from his left cheek down to his chest. "At the center of all life where purity seeks shelter, a powerful soul of which we have watched for many years has arrived."

"Your prophecy reigns strong."

"The influence of her soul will attract many others…"

"Allowing us to take the opportunity in crushing them," Azazel concluded in slight arrogance which resided across a face aged from battle.

"But also uplifting inspiration to the world." Azazel frowned upon the subordinate's words. "The others stir in wonder of what this young life is capable of."

The dark lord paid much mind to the words, leaning back and abandoning his physical vision for the thoughts of which his mind conjured. "They sense her as well?" The subordinate nodded. "For even your fellow comrades to sense this must mean that the awakening is nearing."

Limitless theories swirled within Azazel's cobalt eyes. Without even waiting for the servant to respond, he straightened his posture and continued, "This could become troublesome if she grows to find the true power within herself before we do. But that is more than likely not to happen. Leviathan, go and find this child. Perhaps if the tables are turned, she could be of some use to us."

"Yes, my lord, as you wish," Leviathan responded, disappearing to his given destination.

Azazel relaxed upon his shadowy throne. Images of the despair that he could bring upon the living world now that the high spirit was nowhere to be found crept throughout his mind. With this, all would be in his control, even the spirit itself; Such was a goal that seemed to call from the depths of his being.

"This will certainly be a fascinating game, won't it?"

* * *

Koei smiled as she walked towards the front entrance of Private Reimura Academy. She admired how the courtyard grounds were brimmed with bright life. Though the walk upon the concrete path up to the main building was short, Koei took her time appreciating the new surroundings. Students in grey school uniforms sat under trees or at benches, abundant with spirit, conversing about the newest facts of their day to day lives. The pink cherry blossom trees of spring had a tint of orange on their many delicate petals in the afternoon sun's light. She felt like an outsider she felt like in her old school's uniform. She would have prefered to have worn casual clothes when traveling but her parents had insisted on her wearing something more appropriate.

Finally, she stepped before the main outside of the structure was a simple white color, but most of the windows were open, inviting the cool early-evening breeze throughout the grounds. The school had already won her over.

Koei took a courageous stride forward. Her anxiety edged towards its peak, however. What if this school turned out to be no more accepting than her old one?

She shook away the thought. Even if it was, Reimura Academy was a new setting. A place to start over. She was willing to give every challenge her all.

Her mind was beyond reach when taking the first step up the stairs, not even realizing having missed the step. She quickly found herself falling to the ground.

Then suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Koei regained her footing and looked up to see a female student with short dark hair and brown eyes so light they appeared decorated with gold flakes. She realized her situation and straightened herself.

"You should be careful," the girl stated.

Koei blushed and backed away slightly. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

The girl kindly shrugged off the apology. "No, no. It's okay. I've had my trip or two."

Koei remembered what she was doing. "Umm, do you happen to know where the headmistress's office is?"

The girl nodded. "When you get inside, take the spiral staircase to the fourth floor. Her office is right across the hallway."

The girl opened the door for her. "And welcome to Private Reimura Academy."

"Thank you so much." Koei walked through the door and turned to add, "By the way, my name is Suzuki Koei. What is yours?"

The girl was gone, however, as if their interaction had never occurred. There was nothing left for Koei to do but follow the girl's instructions.

She made her way up the spiral staircase. The great wall beside the stairs held a tall glass window that revealed the entire school grounds. The higher up she traveled, the farther out her vision spread over the school grounds.

Before she had a chance to knock on the large doors of the headmistress's office, a youthful adult opened it from the other side before her. "Suzuki-san, what a surprise! I was just about to head over to the front gate to greet you. So how were your travels?"

"Very nice, thank you. It is very nice to see you again, Headmistress Kirie," Koei said politely and bowed in respect.

"No need to be so formal. Everyone here just calls me Motoko," the headmistress said with her usual easygoing attitude.

"I am terribly sorry for arriving so late, Motoko-sensei."

"Not at all. It could not be helped," Motoko replied, leading her into the office. "All of the teachers have gone home for the day, though, so you'll have to get acquainted with them tomorrow.

"Now, Suzuki-san," Motoko said, making her way towards the filing cabinet, "Let's see what has been arranged for you." The headmistress found the file and opened it upon her desk for both her and Koei to look at.

Motoko read out loud, "Suzuki Koei, third-year junior high school student. You've been assigned to Yoko Saburo's class 3-C, and you'll be staying in the Sakura Uzumaki dorms, room nine of the third floor. And as I can see, your parents already signed all of the forms and had them sent over. Does all of the information below look correct?"

Koei looked over the papers and nodded.

"Alright, now...Yamazora-san!" At Motoko's call, a female student paced in from a side door. Unlike most of the other female students, she wore a short, grey cloak over her blouse.

"Yes, Motoko-sensei?" The girl asked.

The headmistress introduced the two to each other, "Suzuki-san, this is Yamazora Kai, the student-faculty ambassador. Yamazora-san, this is Suzuki Koei."

Kai bowed to her. "Nice to meet you, Suzuki-san."

Koei nodded and bowed nervously in return. "Nice to meet to you as well."

"Yamazora-san, can you please escort Suzuki-san to the Sakura Uzumaki dorms?"

"Of course." Kai turned her attention back towards Koei. "Shall we go, Suzuki-san?"

Koei bowed deeply once again to the headmistress. "Motoko-sensei, thank you very much for this opportunity and I hope to learn a lot at this school."

Motoko smiled. "I hope that this school can provide for you what you seek. I look forward to seeing what you achieve."

After saying farewell to the headmistress, Koei and Kai ventured in the direction of the dorms.

Kai asked, "So, Suzuki-san, what do you think of the school so far?"

Bashfully, Koei replied, "It's very nice. I can't believe I actually got in."

"Well, everything happens for a reason, so that just means that you were meant to be here."

The deja vu in those words began to pull Koei from her shyness suddenly. "My cousin always told me that! Whenever I was upset, she would always explain how 'life doesn't want us to be sad, as we always have to be prepared for what it has in store for us'," she stated happily, only to remember her situation and blushed. "I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"No, no, it's fine," Kai stated. "It's actually quite inspiring. Are you two close?"

"Very."

"Does she live by you?"

"She actually lives only an hour's drive away in the next town."

"Well, then perhaps when you get settled in, you can rest and call her to let her know you got here."

"That's a good idea."

Before Koei knew it, they were stepping through the door into the Sakura Uzumaki Dormitory, otherwise known as the Girl's Dormitory. She was amazed at the sight before her. Ahead of the entrance was a room where multiple groups of female students sat together in their own spaces on comfortable looking sofa chairs around small tables or just standing. In the back were three open doors leading to single rooms similar to the large space except simpler. Usually, such an ambiance would have been negatively overwhelming for Koei, but this particular area actually seemed alluring and calming.

"This is the first lounge," Kai explained. "When the students need a break, sometimes they'll come down here outside of class to interact or get a drink from the vending machines in the side room."

"What are those rooms in the back?" Koei asked.

"Just extra rooms for hanging out, but they're mainly used as a private space when parents comes to visit their student." Kai pointed in the direction of the door on either wall in front of the first lounge entrance. "A lot of the time though the students will relax in the lounge or mini-kitchens which are on every level of the dorms. In between the girl's and the Botan Uzumaki Dormitory, the boys' dormitories, is a gender-neutral area for students to mingle on an equal basis.

"Dinner is usually in the dorm cafeteria from 5:30 to 7:30, but tonight it's self-serve, where the students request the ingredients in order to fix their own meals. This was put in place to help teach students to honor the food they eat."

"That sounds so amazing!"

"I think so, too. Do you need any help settling in or fixing dinner?"

Koei shook her head. "No thank you. I actually do quite a bit of cooking for myself. But what about ingredients? Are there any spare in the mini kitchens?"

"Don't worry about that." With a smile, Kai signaled Koei towards the left walkway. "Let's just get you settled into your room." The two entered into the dorm area and into the staircase.

As much as she probably should not have, Koei could feel her mind slipping into a state of awe at the tranquility of the area. She had not even been at the academy half an hour and was already so entranced by its excellence. She had a very positive feeling about her new start.

"Suzuki-san. Suzuki-san!" Kai's concerned voice broke through her scattered thoughts suddenly. Koei turned her attention to the door right in front of her and Kai. Bright yellow letters identified the room as C9.

"Here's your dorm, Suzuki-san."

The door was opened to reveal a small ten by ten feet bedroom with a bed on one side and a dresser on the other. In the wall next to the door was a closet in which hung several white blouses, plaid skirts, and various school jackets.

"Sorry it's so small," Kai said, "All of the duel dorms were taken."

"No, it's perfectly fine, it's wonderful." The two placed the luggage in the room.

"I'm glad you like it." Kai's watch beeped suddenly and she peeked down at it in surprise. "I can't believe it's already this late. I'm sorry, Suzuki-san, I would love to have dinner with you but sadly I have some school business to take care of before tomorrow. I have something to give you, though."

"What is it?"

"Once you get settled, check the shared refrigerator. It's in a bag with a blue lid on it."

"Thanks for everything, Yamazora-san," Koei smiled genuinely at her. "You've been a big help."

"Don't worry about it." Kai returned the heartfelt grin. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Also, do you know where a phone is?"

"Down the hall to your left."

Left alone, Koei explored the room. It was roomy and quiet and comfortable to her. She walked over to the balcony and gazed out at her new school.

After putting all her stuff away and fixing the room to her liking, she slumped onto the bed covered in a blue and purple patterned futon blanket. A sigh of peace escaped from her. Feeling at ease, she gazed over to a momento placed on the dresser. It was a photo of Koei and her cousin, Kowa Tanigawa, at the river valley from the past summer having a picnic. They were a mess: Sweaty, hair in a fuss, and completely soaked in river water. But even so, the two were smiling as bright as could be.

Koei pushed herself up and changed from her old school uniform into her casual clothes of a red and white baseball tee with a short vest, green cargo shorts, a loose pink heart belt, and her high tops. She then headed out of the room to the phone that Kai had directed her to. She picked up the telephone. Her fingers tapped along the buttons, dialing in a number that she knew from the very bottom of her heart.

The phone rung for several moments until, much to her disappointment, redirected to the answering machine. "Hi, Kowa-onee-san," Koei said, "Hope you're doing well. I just got settled in. Call me when you get this message. Bye!"

Even after clicking the end button, Koei found herself continuing to stare at the phone. There was an excited peacefulness running that her that she wished to share with someone.

The teenager felt a grumble from her stomach suddenly. She decided to head into the student kitchen and found herself alone. She felt partially soothed by the feeling, however. The already tranquil kitchen was quiet and mind-enriching. She opened the fridge and saw the bag with blue-lidded containers that Kai had told her about. Inside the bag, rice, vegetables, and fresh fish sat in their select containers.

Koei spotted a colorful note placed on the front of the top container which read, _"_ _Good evening, Suzuki-san and welcome to Private Reimura Academy. I'm sorry that I was not able to give much of a proper greeting, but I look forward to getting to know you later. -Kai Yamazora"_

Kai's kindness brought a smile to Koei's face and a warmth in her heart.

She began broiling the fish and steaming the vegetables for dinner. Past her spacey demeanor and shyness, when cooking or meditating she expressed a side that very few people were allowed to see.

After cooking, enjoying her meal, and cleaning up, she made her way over the the window bench and allowed herself to succumb to the urge to truly separate her being from the world if only for a few moments.

As Koei allowed all the worries from the day to slip away from her mind and return to the world, her blue eyes began to droop from the effects of drowsiness. The next day, her life within Reimura Academy would begin. But in that moment, all she needed to do was relax. There was no reason to fight back, so she willingly gave in. Her tired mind whirled into the realm of a vision, turning all stress into the vivid feeling lush, green grass beneath her feet in an ecstatic message.

 _Happiness spread over her as she skipped amongst the life-filled plants. Nothing could make this dream any better. A gentle, sparkling breeze broke through the space, bringing Koei back from her child-like state of mind. She turned towards the new being, eyes widening at the sight._

 _It was like an older version herself, surrounded by a beautiful purple light, comforting a small animal lying within its lap. Then, the creature crawled out from the being's lap and slowly made its way over to Koei._

 _Then it disappeared, but what seemed to be its voice appeared behind Koei, speaking, "You will awaken and see soon enough."_

 _A force was thrust through her chest as a burst of light. What would have seemed to have been extremely painful was as light and pleasant as the dream itself. Koei felt as though she could become lost in the moment forever._

Then, a loud pounding and the unclear voices of two girls came from the behind door suddenly. Koei shook away her dream-like state, lazily lifting herself off of the bench and walking over to the third-floor dorm entrance.

"What a strange vision," she muttered to herself.

At opening the door, Koei spotted two teenagers, one taller and more mature in appearance glancing at the younger, shorter girl. The elder one seemed to be in an argument with the younger child.

"Takaki, I told you not to be so loud."

"But, Nee-chan, I really want to meet her. You said I could come along!"

To break the confusion, Koei interrupted, Umm..."Excuse me."

The older girl turned her attention to Koei suddenly with a small bow. "Please forgive us for dropping by so abruptly, but we noticed that you had just moved in and wanted to say hello," the girl replied gently in contrast to the younger's spunkiness, "I'm Meisen Takae, and this is my younger sister, Takaki."

"Nice to meet you," Koei said to the sisters, returning the bow.

"If you ever need anything, Takaki and I live downstairs in room A5. In fact, you're more than welcome to join us for dinner, seeing as how that trip may have tired you out."

Koei smiled in appreciation. "Thank you, but I just finished making dinner, and besides I don't want to be of any trouble."

"It'd be no trouble, but we hope to have you over sometime."

"Thank you so much."

"It's no problem," Takae said with a smile, "Well, I'll see you later. Come on, Takaki."

Takaki waved goodbye cheerfully. "It was nice to meet you!"

"As it was to meet you both." And with that, the two sisters walked back down the hall, arguing until Koei could no longer see them.

She shut the door with a sigh. It was nice that she finally knew a few others from the same school. They had made her realize how new she was to the area.

Her mind then traveled back to the vision from earlier. It had seemed so realistic and ecstatic. No matter how many times she thought it over, Koei could not translate the third eye's images.

"That settles it! I'll take a walk and meditate on its meaning. Perhaps my higher self will have some words of wisdom to share."

Koei opened the dorm entrance, ready to set out and explore the area. "I'm taking off," she said, more to herself than anyone else.

She pulled out the school map in her pocket that she had picked up soon after arriving. Her eyes traveled over the paper until a particular route caught her eye. Joy filled Koei as she noticed that there was a woodland trail not far from the dorms. She instantly headed towards the woods in delight.

She passed the courtyard that Kai hard told her about where male and female students enjoyed meals together. Temptation peaked its head, encouraging her to join the others and get to know them. The thought was rejected as soon as it was conjured, however. A sad smile appeared upon Koei's face as she walked away.

After a few minutes of walking, Koei came upon the end of the trail which led into the woods. Excitement bubbled from within. The very feeling the woodland gave off her mixed emotions about her hike, though. The woods themselves were cloaked in a holy and warm aura that was more than willing to welcome her. But when focusing in on the surrounding area, Koei could not help but feel that something terrible was close enough to snatch her.

She heard the trees' branches flutter. Koei turned quickly to see what her source could have been. The presence in the movement was not one of coincidence or good intention. But there turned out to be nothing other than the path she had just walked. Her hesitant steps led her down the new trail with no need to look back, not giving her anyway of noticing the dark shadow smirking behind her.

Koei's fearful experience then seemed something of an illusion as she entered a hidden clearing in the forest filled with lush vegetation.

"Wow! This is...incredible!" Koei ran happily through the grasses, letting the wind guide her movements until she eventually lost her footing and allowed the gentle glass to catch her. She had not allowed herself to release such childish energy in a long time. Taking in the energy of her surroundings, a feeling of deja vu rose. "This is just like the vision."

A peaceful sigh unconsciously escaped her at the marvelous surroundings of which comforted her at that very moment. After a long day of traveling, being able to open herself up to life was the best thing Koei needed. It could not have been simply a coincidence that she had dreamed of the green space. She had been summoned and had answered the woodland's call.

"This is just...unbelievable," Koei said as she pulled herself up, gracefully easing into lotus pose. Her blue eyes closed as her heart opened to the surrounding area. All life around her began to freeze, allowing only peace to fill her mind and let her forget about the chaotic world. No matter where she went, life was always there to help her grow stronger.

Four breaths in; Four breaths held; Four breaths out. All feeling escaped her physical body to make room for the spiritual ecstasy enveloping her with the repetition of her breathing technique.

While the gentle breeze blew past her, a figure of pure light appeared within her vision through the third eye.

 _"Even in the time of weariness, you still come to show yourself."_ Her higher self's words resonated through her entire spirit as something beyond sound. Koei smiled in response to the being warmly.

"Of course," Koei replied through her heart. "I just hope that you'll forgive me for being unable to greet you these past few days. So much has gone on as I'm sure you understand."

"There is nothing to forgive, for I am always here and will always know how you are."

A sense of peace so uncommon within the world washed over Koei like cleansing spring water. Her higher-self's kindness was something that softened one's nerves more and more each time. The connection they shared was always what embraced Koei and brought her back to a state of being that even the greatest physical experience could never match.

The two embraced in a hug that could only create a connection as powerful as one between the physical and higher soul. Between the two, Koei hugged the tightest, her grief fading back into the universe. "I missed you."

 _"As I to you."_

There was something off about the spirit's energy. Amongst the harmonious being that she gave off, there was a wave of hesitation. The light figure's expression mimicked her own, but something appeared wrong. The light was not as cheerful as always. Its presence expressed a concern Koei had not witnessed before.

Koei had never felt this universal space emit such anxiety before. "What is it?"

 _"I wanted to tell you the truth before you arrived here. Because-"_

"So this is the being of spirit said to have the power to change the hearts of others? And who would think of such as anything more than a mere child," a dark voice interrupted.

The peaceful space began to shift eerily. The light figure recognized the voice immediately and called out with strength that could have stretched to the ends of the earth. _"Show yourself!"_

Koei's confusion manifested as clumps of energy within the space. "What are you? How did you enter here?" She asked in growing fear.

The cryptic click of a sneer pierced the air. "I didn't expect to meet you both so soon, but perhaps now I should introduce myself." The figure behind the voice appeared out of nowhere, stopping itself right before Koei and bowing to one knee. "Leviathan, member of the Lost Prisoners."

Before Koei could react, her inner spirit appeared between the two as a barrier of light, defending Koei against the dark form. Leviathan took a leap back from the spirit. The light appeared weaker than the teenager had ever seen.

Unaware of the clotting energy her growing anxiety created all around, Koei grit her teeth to hold back fear. "Answer me!" She demanded.

Leviathan sneered at her pitiful fright. "By following you, my dear, I was able to discover the height of your spirit density. I had no idea that such would be so high during this cursed worship. It proved troublesome in entering this space. But it seems that even the strong have a long ways to go before having the ability to keep me out." His words made Koei's eyes widen.

Her higher self called to her for strength. _"Koei, I need you to trust yourself. You need to in order to force him out. Can you do that?"_

Koei panicked. Her heartbeat quickened with worry. "But...how do I do that? Can't you help me?"

 _"I can only truly fulfill what it is that your heart has complete determination to accomplish. Without that, I can do nothing to defend you. Now hurry!"_

With a nod, Koei closed her eyes and attempted to focus all her spirit on forcing the evil presence out of her mind, while still in deep confusion. She knew of the dark forces that lived within the world, but could not remember ever personally experiencing the fact that they could actually penetrate one's conscious. And she never thought that such forces could be so frightening. Power welled up inside of her, her mind begging for the universal strength within and around her to remove the dark entity from the sacred space. She allowed her higher self to manifest more powerfully through her own will. The built up energy of anxiety and the flow of enlightenment struggled against one another in her fight to find strength. This went on for several moments until finally Koei thought it was all over. Lingering fret begged Koei to look ahead despite a deep instinct to continue focusing power.

She opened her eyes against her higher self's words. A sigh of relief escaped at seeing no trace of the dark being that was once before her. But Koei's victory was short lived only for a moment before noticing the dark energy that increased around her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leviathan's voice appeared beside her suddenly. Koei froze in fear as she spotted the evil face looking closely at her.

 _"Koei, get out of here!"_ The spirit's yell snapped her from her paralyzed state.

In her moment of hesitation, Koei turned her head for the slightest moment, watching as Leviathan reached for her.

In that instant, pure adrenaline took over, forcing Koei back to reality and shooting her off to escape the woods. Even without looking behind her, Koei knew Leviathan's physical presence lingered not far behind. But she couldn't stop. She bolted forward faster than ever before. Tears of fear filled her dilated eyes suddenly, mixing with the cold sweat running down her face. Her body pounded viciously with angst.

"What was going on?" She mentally screamed. "This had never happened before. Why?"

"You should have already realized that there's no point in running," Leviathan stated. He then threw a burst of dark energy into Koei's path.

At the last second, she attempted to jump and avoid the burst only to be thrown off balance by the explosion. Koei hit the ground with a painful thud. Looking up, she saw Leviathan walking towards her. Again, she got up and attempted to run but was stopped as his hand grasped her wrist. Koei knew not to look, but out of fear slowly turned her head.

"I would say that you just do not know how to give up, but that is a symbol of a powerful psyche. In fact, your sacred space was quite marvelous even coated in fear."

He leaned closer to her. His eyes invited an anxiety that already threatened to tear her heart in two. "Would you allow me to look inside your bright heart once more?"

"Stop!"

Recklessness completely took over Koei. She raised her other hand above her and slapped Leviathan across the face. Stunned by the sudden and fierce attack, Leviathan released her at once.

Breathing heavily, Koei attempted to recover from her overpowering adrenaline rush. She trembled uncontrollably, unable to truly comprehend anything any longer. All she knew was that something pure evil was in front of her and that she had to escape.

Then, Leviathan's hand moved away from his face, revealing a fanged wicked grin across his face.

"Such as spirited child. You give me no choice." His sharp, amber eyes darted dangerously towards Koei's, causing her to shudder. Black energy gathered around his clawed hand as he chanted, "Thee who turns from the will of light, poisoning it, fulfilling the dark, wrenching out curses upon the land thus once admired. It ends, and the eclipse begins." His hand stabbed the earth, and his darkness began to seep into the innocent land. "Come out, Ijimeru!" As his arm tore from the ground, a despicable energy filled the air, intoxicating the trees in the path of its wrath.

Koei stared out at the infected trees and felt a sudden agony run through her. From within the depths of her soul she could hear their calls. They screamed and cursed and cried out for their pain to stop. No matter how hard she covered her ears, Koei still could not block out the anguish.

"How cruel! How could you do something this awful to them?" Koei shouted.

"Them? Should you not be worrying more about yourself right now?" With that, the dark spirit Leviathan had placed within the tree completely took over the tall, wood being. Its branches swirled through the air dangerously.

Stunned by the sight, Koei was unable to notice a branch heading towards her. The attack sent her flying through the air. Intense puffs of breath were knocked from her lungs as she hit the ground. She coughed rapidly, still trying all in the while to pick herself up.

A horrid, pained groan filled the air suddenly. Koei pulled up her injured body, only to be horrified at the sight of the monstrous tree nearly torn in half.

Leviathan stood in the sky above the field, a disapproving scowl across his face. "You worthless being, Azazel-sama requested her to be unharmed."

The monster must have understood this and even in pain jumped through the air, careful not to harm Koei, but still attempting to catch her.

While dodging the tree's branches, Koei could sense the misery its spirit faced, causing her to turn her attention back to Leviathan. "Why are you using this innocent spirit against me? What kind of a monster are you?"

Leviathan could only sneer as he watched the powerful child attempt to hold her own against the Ijimeru. Though reckless, she indeed was everything his master had spoke of. "Should such even matter? Those who can't fight for themselves are just pawns in the hands of the strong."

His words sparked an all too familiar agony within Koei's mind, making her barely noticed the dangerous roots that sprung up from beneath her feet, knocking her over. While in unbearable pain, she attempted to shoot herself up once again from the ground, only to find tree roots binding her legs to the ground. Her state of panic was interrupted by Leviathan's voice suddenly.

"But you are different. Though weak in comparison to the whole spirit at this stage, your very being can still inspire others," he spoke, talking his time to walk towards her. "Azazel-sama sees this and knows that in order to keep you from healing, that you must be placed into our hands, out of reach from those who seek to take you from the abyss. Do you remember, that is the place which gave you comfort when the fear to grow became too much to bear?" Those words sent a shiver of mixed emotions shooting up her spine.

He knelt before her and extended a clawed hand, evil intention and an image of demented mystery gleaming within his eyes. "Now, shall we go, away from the land of which has betrayed you?"

Koei attempted to cry out refusal, but the agony radiating off of the tree's true self and her own anxiety made it too unbearable. The feelings made her think back to everything before then: Healing; Discovering her spiritual powers; Encountering her true self; Losing herself too soon in grief from loss of knowing what she was to do; Constantly seeking answers for a way to renew herself back to the way of which she had been then.

A part of her had always wanted to give up, just like now. But it had been her courage, sense of self, and powerful determination that had allowed her to want to become strong again. To have given up would have been a betrayal to the true self within her.

"So what shall it be?" Leviathan smirked.

"You think that I'm really going to give up on my will to become stronger...just because some bastard wishes to see me fall?" Koei interjected.

"I've worked too hard...suffered to much...to let my heart be taken. And I'm not about to let the likes of you or whoever you work for to convince me otherwise," Koei stated with bold passion. "I will become stronger. I will translate the message which the universe speaks through me. You're nothing but an obstacle in my way. I won't be stopped. And most of all..." She reached down and gripped the root binding her leg. "I will find myself!"

Spiritual energy rose immensely from Koei like a bonfire, pushing Leviathan away from her. He covered his face to resist her release of holy power. But he allowed himself to peak through the light at the sacred being was revealed. What awaited him was indeed a vivid sight to behold.

The world around Koei had disappeared, instantly replaced by a rush of enlightening feelings.

 _"You have finally awakened."_ A voice echoed throughout her.

It was her inner self, only then even more magnificent, glowing around her in vibrant light, the hesitation from before a distant memory. "What...what's happening?"

 _"I had hoped that you would never have to face this part of your soul in such a situation, but in your time of growth and as the the universe has set your destiny, an enemy has appeared to strip the world of its faith. It was selfish of me to keep you from your path. But now, we must become one in order stop this malevolent force._ _"_

"But...what do you mean?"

 _"I shall show you. Spirit, you can come out now."_

Light shot up from the ground suddenly before flying in front of Koei. Out of the light's shell burst a small creature which seemed to be a mix between a cat and a wolf pup. The being bore white fur with shades of purple on its head, ears, and tail.

"What is this?" A stunned Koei asked.

 _"This is Spirit, your guardian power animal. He has waited many years to meet you."_

"That's right, risu~." Spirit greeted her cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you, risu~!"

"My guardian power animal?"

 _"Yes, and along with guarding you, he also holds the key to your powers until you can discover them yourself._

 _"Now you must fight, for the world and your own sake,"_ the spirit chanted, _"Using the legendary power of the Pretty Cure."_ Koei felt a warm feeling fill her as her inner self laced onto an equal level with her.

Her vision switched back to the forest clearing. Her heart and resolve were now stronger than ever. She knew what she had to do.

"Spirit, let's do this."

"What could you be planning?" Leviathan asked condescendingly.

"In your arrogance to gain the idea of loss, you have sought to drag down those that represent hope. Such is an unforgivable act that will drag you down even further." Koei brought her hand up to her chest, opening it to the object materializing within it. "Strength does not form from those who search for it, it forges for those who can find it within themselves. With hope, courage, determination, strength, will, all of these things...I'll show you some psyche!"

In her unconscious shouting of those strangely recognizable words, Koei found herself grasping the brooch of which she had pulled from her chest. Spirit jumped through the air towards her, the charm on his pink collar turning into a key which flew into Koei's other hand.

"Awaken! Pretty Cure, Ecstasy Petition!"

Right as the key was turned within the lock of the brooch and then placed in the top, the powerful heart-shaped object glistened with light, bringing Koei into a new state of being: A state that was such a faraway memory for years before then that she thought she could never reach it again. But it was then that she felt strong enough to be the being that was always inside her, the being that was strong enough to introduce herself as, "The awakening psyche! The soul's inspiring tune! Cure Echo!"

As the light cleared away around Koei, now as Echo, her new form was revealed. Her short black hair had elongated into long, ash pink hair tied back in a magenta ribbon. Around her neck was a purple choker with a golden bell. She wore a pinkish-purple top with white feather-like fringe around the collar and over the skirt, which was layered with purple, green, pink, and white frills. Her arm bands matched her top with green ruffles along the top. Her purple boots had light blue ruffles and a teal bow. The Conscious Lock rested on her chest on a blue and purple ribbon.

The young warrior caught sight of Leviathan eying her with a powerful arrogance. "What is this that you've done? This child was meant to never again awaken into this form."

With an air of beauty and grace completely surrounding her, Echo looked across to where Leviathan stood, paying no mind the tone meant to weaken her. "That may be correct, but you are not the leader of my destiny."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't fool yourself with such a meaningless statement. I suggest that you leave."

"Is that meant to be a threat-" But before Leviathan could finish his statement, he became preoccupied in dodging Echo's sudden attack.

Another attack, another dodge. Another fist thrown, another flash away from the viscous punch. He gathered a ball of dark energy in his palm, aiming to strike Echo, only to have his wrist grasped, Echo using that chance to jump over him. Once behind him, Echo struck again only for her attack to be met with equal opposing force. She jumped back to widen the space between her and the dark being.

Looking ahead, Leviathan saw the delicate being standing where and ready to attack again. To think that the girl running away from him only a short time ago was now this being was not impossible to believe, but his lord had never expected something as extraordinary as her spiritual transformation to occur.

"Ijimeru, after her," Leviathan commanded to the darkened woodland creature. "The child seems capable of holding her own."

The tree rose into an attack position, ready to strike Echo. But the legendary warrior was prepared for the attack before it even occurred. In a flash, the tree found itself struck by Echo's powerful kick. Echo looked up after landing, watching as the possessed woodland being prepared to attack again only to feel Leviathan's presence appear nearby. She performed a round-house kick in defense against Leviathan's strike. Powerful energies sparked in between the two in their clash as they attempted to overpower each other.

Then suddenly, Echo saw out of the corner of her eye a limb from the Ijimeru flying her way. She pushed herself back to avoid being hit.

Breathing heavily, Echo dipped within the depths of her mind, asking, "What do I do? I need to find some way of helping the tree, but with him in the way, I can't seem to do anything."

"Call upon the power of your muse," Spirit called to her suddenly.

Echo nodded, gathering all of her power together within herself. She could feel the words come to her then, telling her what to do. With a tap of her heels, she shouted, "Harmonize, echo of the mind!" As she twirled, a rod of light burst from the ground for Echo to catch.

"Clash." Echo snapped her fingers and the light split apart but quickly rejuvenated into solid forms within both hands. "Musing Strikers!" Light immediately sparked away from the newly formed objects, revealing a pair of magical dangers.

She and Leviathan clashed once more. Echo brought her other arm around to attack. Leviathan struck his hand past the weapon, grabbing for her wrist. To avoid being caught, Echo lept backwards into the air and away from the dark entity.

In a sudden flash, she appeared before the Ijimeru and slashed the Strikers against the tree's branches. With her power focused on standing up against the creature, her spirit focused on attempting to help the woodland being. An image soon formed out of the corner of her eye. Looking more through her spiritual sense than the Ijimeru, Echo saw that the image was coming from within the tree. It was a small child crouched in the fetal position, extending its hand out to her, almost begging for help.

"Spirit, what was that?"

"The soul of tree calling out to you. It begs to be healed, risu~," the small power animal replied.

"How?" Before Echo could receive her response, the answer suddenly came to her, not from Spirit, but something even deeper within her. As the tree came at her even more quickly, Echo dodged, afterward sending a fierce kick back at it.

The possessed woodland being held one of it deadly branches outward, allowing dark energy to gather upon it in the same fashion in which Leviathan did. The warrior then shattered the forming blast, however, with a single stroke of her Musing Strikers.

Echo threw one of the strikers to her side, allowing it to strike a large wooden limb. Seeing as this confused the tree, she did the same thing to the other Striker as well. The confused tree pondered on the unknown meaning of the worthless attack, only to be surprised as Echo crossed her arms, causing an extremely powerful shock to be sent through its entire being. It hit the ground, defeated.

Leviathan cursed the worthless being he had allowed his darkness to enter into, though, he could not remain irritated for long. After watching the girl battle the Ijimeru, the fascination of which he thought of her only increased.

Energy surged throughout Echo's mind. Words of nature explained what it was she was to do. Even as foreign as the words seemed, she could not help but follow them, holding them close to know what to do next.

"Deliver," Echo yelled, snapping her fingers next to her left ear, allowing her earring to form into a palm sized, heart-shaped charm. She pulled the charm from her face and jumped forward, moving quickly as the figure transformed into a small decorative pipe.

As Echo held the pipe out, the daggers flew from their places in the tree, their ends burying within the tube. "Spark Illusion Sword!" She jumped through the air, landing before the monster, confidence raging in her sky blue eyes.

"Pretty Cure..." When the right blade was stabbed into the ground, Leviathan's dark shadows burst up from the crack, coming for Echo. But she was faster. Echo pulled the blade from the ground and twirled away to avoid being hit by the darkness. Her eyes then reverted back to the tree, focusing deeply on the spirit trapped within its depths. She readied her other blade, leaped towards the tree, and yelled, "Measure Blessing!" Once she slashed the space before the tree, the paralyzed evil spirit screeched as Echo's attack surged through it.

Echo turned suddenly, hands twirling her now glowing weapon until her back finally faced the monster. She pulled the daggers from one another. The monster shattered apart, screeching in its last moment of life.

While the darkness fell apart, shards of light from beneath it flew out and gathered together, forming what appeared to be a stone. The small, colorful rock flew into Echo's pipe right before the tube returned into its heart-shaped form at the side of Echo's head.

With a final breath, Echo finally awoke from her ecstatic mental fog, exhaustion slowly taking over her from the powerful experience. She looked out at the now purified land and evil shattering apart. "I did that?" Echo asked herself. She could not stop herself from smiling though as the young tree spirit looked towards her with a thankful grin.

Echo allowed herself to feel satisfaction before the peace of sleep overtook her weary eyes. The magic of ecstasy fell away, returning her prior state when falling to the ground, her broach falling right beside her. She could finally release everything.

Leviathan appeared before the unconscious girl suddenly. He gazed down at the powerful child. During the time he had observed her fight from the sky, Leviathan could not help but be amazed as she had surpassed his expectations. How was it that simply a young being could hold so much power? "Not that such shall matter. There will be plenty of time to see what else you are capable of."

As he reached for Koei, an invisible source shocked his hand suddenly. "Don't touch her, risu~," Spirit shouted, landing before Koei to protect her.

"Familiar," Leviathan remarked, taking a step back to eye the small creature, "What business could you possibly have here?"

"This girl is my business, risu~! She is nothing for you to handle!"

"Oh, how wrong you are, little familiar," Leviathan responded smugly. "Well, I suppose I should take my leave now. I will return soon, however, to deliver her to my lord." A dark portal appeared behind him suddenly as he said, "Until then, familiar and...young warrior..." He then disappeared into the portal, out of sight.

* * *

Koei awoke at the feeling of a warm, soothing hand stroking her hair. _"Have you awoken?"_ The voice of her inner self asked.

Koei nodded. Through clearing eyes, she noticed that she was once again in her inner spirit's field. "What was all that?"

The spirit sighed with a smile. _"_ _Your awakening took place much sooner than expected. Because of the level of your powerful being and determination to become stronger, an ancient spiritual power known as Pretty Cure has awakened within you."_

"Pretty Cure?"

 _"Yes, and though the enemy has little knowledge of this ancient gift, they will return in search for you again."_

"But why? What do I have to offer them?"

 _"All will be explained in due time. But until then, you must use your inner powers to fight against them and return faith to this world where so little exist. Now take this."_ Suddenly, the same broach that Koei had used before appeared in the spirit's hand as the being handed it to her. _"The Conscious Lock, a device formed from the manifestation of your power, is to help you transform into your true form. It is yours now."_ And with that, the deity stood from the ground, disappearing into the delicate breeze.

Koei shot up to attempt to stop the spirit from leaving as she cried out, "But...what am I supposed to do?"

 _"You will know soon, but today is not that day. Fight well. Come find me again and we shall talk more."_ And soon, the deity was gone.

* * *

"-zuki-san. Suzuki-san!" A sweet voice awoke Koei from her from her peaceful sleep. Her eyes fluttered open softly to the real world, the sight of Kai being the first thing that she saw.

"Yamazora-san?" Koei slowly rose from the ground. Kai helped to support her still unsteady being.

"I saw you walking here from the courtyard and got worried when you didn't come out. I arrived to find you passed out. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just sorry for worrying you."

Kai shook her head and smiled kindly. "Don't be. I'm just glad that you're okay. You must still be tired from your travels."

Koei smiled back. Then all of a sudden, she grabbed her head as sharp pain went through her head and memories of the battle flashed through her mind.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked with a worried expression.

After a moment to think, Koei finally nodded and replied, "I just had a strange dream."

"Really? What happened?"

Then it occurred to Koei that even though she did not know what was going on, there would be plenty of time to figure it out on her own. "It's nothing."

Still mentally questioning her new friend, Kai simply replied, "Is that so?. It's getting late. We should probably be getting back, considering that tomorrow's your first day here."

* * *

 _ **So what do you all think?  
I'll release episode 2 soon.  
Comments, favs, and critiques are always welcome!~**_

 _ **You can check out artwork for the series on my DeviantArt account :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, fellow readers and writers!  
I hoped that you all enjoyed the first episode and will enjoy this one :3**

 ** _I am open to comments and_ constructive _critiques._**

 ** _Pretty Cure belongs to Toei Animation  
This series and all its characters are mine to torment_**

* * *

The rich morning light peered out from behind the curtains and into the room, shining upon the sleeping girl's face. But even as the bright gleam hit her eyes, Koei's slumber continued undisturbed. She continued dreaming within her peaceful sleep. The small cat-wolf hybrid that she had taken in the evening before remained snuggled safely by her side.

The peaceful moment was interrupted, however, by the obnoxious beeping of an alarm clock seated on the bedside table. Koei's arm shot out from beneath the covers in aggravation and immediately pushed the button down to silence the annoying object. Once somewhat awake, Koei scooted herself up from her lying position only to find Spirit right beside her. The girl scavenged through memories of the previous evening, knowing everything that had happened and that the creature beside her would forever be her reminder of that for the time being.

Koei sighed, stroking the sleeping power animal's soft fur. "I guess it really wasn't a dream."

* * *

 _ **Episode Two: "The Mystery of Me"**_

* * *

Koei ruffled her short, black hair as she made her way over to the closet to select a skirt, blouse, ribbon, and school jacket.

"Good morning, Koei, risu~," Spirit cheerfully greeted her.

"Good morning, Spirit."

Underneath her drowsy state, Koei could barely comprehend that she was talking to a what-should-have-been-invisible-to-the-ordinary-human's-eye creature. Less than a day ago, she had just begun her new-partially normal-life. But after the evening before, she could no longer recognize what "normal" was.

"Koei, what are you doing?" Spirit asked curiously.

"Getting ready for school," Koei replied, walking over to the window to close the blinds before preparing to change into her mint-condition school uniform.

"School, risu~? I wanna go, risu~!"

"What? You can't. Somebody will see you-"

But as Koei turned to reject the small creature's request, her words were stopped as she met Spirit's pleading orbs.

"Please, risu~," Spirit asked sweetly, kneading at her feet.

Koei put all off her effort into not succumbing to the power animal's overwhelming cuteness, but between Spirit's smallness and the soft feel of his paws on her bare feet, resistance proved to be absolutely impossible.

She reluctantly gave in. "Fine, but you have to stay in my bag."

Koei changed out of her pajamas and into her uniform. Over her white blouse she wore a gray sweater with a purple bow and grey skirt. She blushed at seeing her appearance in the full-length mirror.

"I wonder what Onee-san will think?" She mused to herself.

Almost been a week had passed since she had stopped attending her old school in Tokyo to begin a new start. So much stress had been exerted in the events leading up to the day before the present.

"It had to happen," Koei said to herself. "Destiny gave this chance to me for a reason. I can't let another gift go in vain."

Once both socks were on, Koei opened up her school bag for Spirit. "All right, Spirit, get in."

Spirit cheered, racing for and finally jumping into the satchel. Once the small animal nestled himself at the bottom of the case, Koei looked down and spotted beside him the magical brooch that had been gifted to her the night before. Even with her level of faith, it was so hard to come to the realization that the evening before was not simply a vision. And even then, she would have to confirm the event with her higher self.

Spirit must have noticed her change in feelings. He popped up slightly towards her and asked, "What's wrong, risu~?"

Koei shook away her troubled state and smiled down at him. "Nothing, let's go."

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the dark corridor as a demented presence traveled from beyond the shadows. Leviathan strolled across the hellish path, pondering wickedly through his thoughts to the particular one that reminded him of that special little doll.

That child. He could still envision the look of pure terror unveiled within those blue eyes. Next to his ability to sense her pain, those shining orbs were a peephole that revealed every emotion and thought that swam throughout her mysterious consciousness.

It was during the evening prior, at the very moment when the child had begun to sense him following her through the trees, he had experienced for the first time looking into those eyes that appeared to embody the world within their depths. They encouraged him to seek just what the powerful child could do.

"Oh, how I will enjoy clipping this fledgling's delicate wings," Leviathan murmured smugly to himself, cutting off his own train of thought as he approached the door to Azazel's throneroom.

Azazel's voice called from behind the large door. "Enter, Leviathan."

The entrance opened before the dark being, leaving nothing to barricade between he and his master's daily communication. He strolled across the rich marble floor towards his lord's throne, stopping before Azazel to bow respectfully.

Azazel looked down at him at him with deep cobalt eyes. "What took you so long, Leviathan?"

"My apologies, my lord. After my mission, I decided to see if the lower world had any information that could later be of use," Leviathan replied with his head bowed.

"Research on the threat of the subject's true state?" Leviathan nodded in response. "Hmm, I see. So how was your mission? Have you retrieved the girl?"

Apologetically, Leviathan replied, "I'm afraid that I was unsuccessful, my lord, The girl proved to possess a stronger soul than imagined. Shall I show you? Behemoth, give sight upon your lord."

A small, eerie-looking creature jumped out from the shadows and crawled towards Azazel. Once upon the lord's armrest, the Behemoth held still while its master gripped its head and closed his eyes.

The Behemoth slowly dissolved. Its particles that entered the dark lord's skin allowed visions of Leviathan's quest to obtain the sacred child to flash through Azazel's mind. He payed no mind to the small details, such as Leviathan's arrival into the area or the child's meaningless activity. The sullen lord began to grow bored with the mental screening, at least until the girl entered the forest and the main course was soon to be delivered.

 _Leviathan had predictably followed her into the dense woods, as to more easily obtain her without too much of a hassle. The girl, even as powerful as she was, did not seem to notice to notice the dark servant approaching her. That was until Leviathan had decided to add his own taste of entertainment and test the child's reaction, purposely allowing her to slightly sense him._

 _With caution, the girl had continued forward until reaching the field at the center of the woods. It was fascinating how just a mere child could so willingly become one with her surroundings._

Azazel watched, intrigued as the girl's spirit flowed into a state of peace within her inner psyche.

 _Not far away from where her physical body sat, Leviathan allowed part of his soul to enter her mind in a deadly dust form. His wicked manifestation circled the girl's form, looking for a weak point at which to enter until spotting a fault in the invisible spiritual barrier guarding the crown of her head. Even the strong had their weaknesses._

 _The fragment of Leviathan's soul slithered his way through the crevice and into the child's innermost psyche. The once relaxed expression on the girl's face changed into shock, then confusion, and then finally fear._

 _Life returned to her eyes as she shot up from the ground and raced to escape from the woods. In less than a moment, Leviathan appeared within the air ready to hunt her down._

 _The girl ran from him, the intensity of the situation slowly consuming her ability to think logically, shown during the last second before Leviathan's sphere of darkness struck her. She was blown forward but even then attempted to escape, only to be caught by the dark servant. In overwhelming fear, the child mindlessly slapped Leviathan across the face._

 _With a smirk across his wicked face, Leviathan released his next plot to trap her. It only took a bit of taunting and a small brawl between the girl and the beast, before she was finally trapped before Leviathan._

 _But as the dark servant began to tempt her, the child seemed to regain a piece of herself and became surrounded in pure light. Only a few moments later, she reappeared with strength intact, then transformed into her becoming self._

 _Even without a breath of her presence, Azazel could practically feel as though the marvelous, awakened being had manifested herself right before him. The luminous warrior's attacks seemed close to real life instead of merely the flashback they really were. And it was that power-that even if only for the slightest moment- fought on par against Leviathan._

 _After defeating Leviathan's beast, the girl fainted from exhaustion with a smile. Even in sleep, the universe was still with and protected the child through her guardian familiar as Leviathan reached to capture her. And with that, the dark subordinate vanished._

The rest of the vision flew to the back of Azazel's mind. He had seen all that he needed to. He turned his attention back towards Leviathan, who remained bowed, waiting for the next command.

"So, you let her go?" After a moment of silence he continued, "You and I both know that you could have easily destroyed the child's guardian and brought her back with you. So what's your reasoning, Leviathan?"

"My reasoning, my lord, is because of the sudden turn of events which took place. With her awakening, I believe that there is much more to be observed, and if possible, there may also be a solution of how to taint the world's spirit.

"Through the spirit itself."

An intrigued expression forged itself upon Azazel's face. "How fascinating. Very well, Leviathan, you shall put aside this plan in place of your own to see how well this turns out."

"Thank you, my lord."

Slouching back on his throne, Azazel let out a long sigh of pondering thought. Though his attention was on Leviathan, his gaze dwindles into empty space with interest that sparked numerous questions. "So...the child has awakened?"

"Ever so slightly, my lord, and showing the potential to become a likely threat."

Azazel's amused expression turned to annoyance. "Could there have been a way to have prevented this occurrence?"

"Negative. There were no events whatsoever that could have allowed any of us to realize beforehand that her awakening was nearing."

"It just doesn't make sense," Azazel cringed to himself. "She lacked confidence. She lacked complete faith. What is it that could have brought out the spirit in her?"

The dark lord focused back on his servant. "Leviathan, I want you to go to the world where purity remains, and observe if this is all true."

Leviathan rose, a cheshire's sneer growing across his face. "As you wish, my lord."

As Azazel watched Leviathan slip away from his vision in an instant, he could not help but allow curiosity and interest to continue to ponder his wandering mind. "What odd subjects."

* * *

Clicks of appliances and bubbling of cooking food filled the third-floor dorm kitchen. Koei rushed from the rice cooker to the eggs sizzling on the stove. Spirit could only watch, intrigued at his new partner's busy activities.

Koei soon finished and walked over to the table with a plate of breakfast. The cuisine on the dish truly impressed Spirit though. "What's that, risu~?"

"A vegetable omelette and rice," Koei replied, placing the plate on the table. "Go ahead, have some."

Joy filled Spirit's twinkling eyes as he yipped in thanks and took a large bite out of the omelette.

Koei sat without much appetite, staring at the power animal. "So, what exactly happened yesterday?"

Spirit looked up at her with a questioning expression on his now rice covered face. After a moment of thinking, he finally replied, "Let's see, I played in a river, chased some bugs, took a nap in the sun-"

"Not that," Koei interrupted. "I'm talking about what happened in the field yesterday."

"Oh yeah," Spirit replied, finally remembering. "That mean manifestation attacked you. But when you fought back, the universe granted you power."

Koei leaned forward in interest. "Is there anything else that you know about the situation?"

Spirit thought for a moment then innocently stated, "Nope."

Koei's head dropped in disbelief.

"Ah!" Spirit suddenly gasped in remembrance. "But I think that your higher self might know what to do! After all, they're the only one who-"

"Suzuki-san," a voice called from behind the door.

Koei jumped in surprise. She did not know how someone would react if they saw Spirit.

The door opened to reveal Kai Yamazora, dressed and ready for class. "Good morning, Suzuki-san. I'm sorry to interrupt you- Oh, did you fix that all by yourself?" She referenced to the breakfast on the table.

"Good-good morning, Yamazora-san," Koei replied carefully. She noticed that Kai was unable to see Spirit and internally sighed in relief. "Yes, I did."

"Wow, that's great! I had no idea you could cook."

Koei let herself relax. "A little. My cousin and mother taught me and I've learned on my own."

"If I may ask though, why didn't you eat in the cafeteria this morning?"

Koei blushed. "Well, um, the truth is that I kind of wanted the morning to myself to get centered for my first day. Is that...weird?"

Kai giggled at her. "Not at all. I understand. Anyway, your breakfast looks marvelous," Kai said with a smile.

"Would you like to try some?"

"May I?"

"Of course."

Kai took a bite of the omelette and after a moment had her face light up suddenly. "This is amazing, Suzuki-san!"

"Thank you," Koei replied humbly, "I still have a long way to go."

"Don't be silly, it's very good. Also, did Motoko-sensei let you know what class you're in?"

"I think the headmistress said that it was 3-C with Yoko-Sensei."

"Too bad that we're not in the same class. But I can walk you to meet Yoko-sensei."

Koei smiled in gratitude. "Thanks so much, Yamazora-san. Well, I guess we should be heading off to class."

Soon, the two headed out of the dorm and on their way to first period. They exchanged casual conversation along their walk and soon began talking to each other about their times before coming to the academy. Before they realized how long they had been talking, Koei and Kai found themselves outside the teachers' office.

"Let me introduce you to Yoko-sensei. He'll give you all the information that you need to know," Kai said as she opened the door. The dark-haired girl bowed slightly while addressing teachers, "I'm sorry to intrude."

A few of the teachers greeted her, while a tall male teacher stood up to approach her and returned the greeting, "Good morning, Yamazora. Do you need something?"

"Good morning, Yoko-sensei, I am here to introduce you to your new student, Suzuki Koei," Kai responded, indicating to Koei who was standing behind her.

"Nice to meet you, Suzuki, I was meaning to see where you were. I'll be your homeroom teacher, Yoko Saburo."

Koei bowed in respect. "Nice to meet you, Yoko-sensei. I'm sorry that I did not meet with you sooner. School was out by the time my train got here yesterday."

"It's all good," Yoko shook off the apology. "Besides, you had good timing this morning, I was just about to head over to class. Would you care to walk with me?"

"That's very kind of you, sir."

Koei turned around to look at Kai in appreciation, "Thank you, Yamazora-san."

"It's been my pleasure. I'll see you later." Koei nodded and the two went their separate ways.

Saburo and Koei soon arrived at the door to Room 3-C. The teacher turned to her and instructed for her to wait before he entered the classroom.

Koei could hear him greet the class and call attendance. Even though her time alone was short, Koei felt that she was able to relax. Though she was already kind of tense when arriving to Chuunaidei because of her anxiety of being in a new town, that incident in the forest caused her muscles to clench. If only for a moment, she could take her mind off of that occurrence, the factor of her new life, and the raging whirl of emotions she encountered through it all.

"Suzuki, you can come in now," Saburo finally called through the door.

Koei took a steady breath and stepped forward into her new life. Although her rest had been cut short, the black-haired teenager appreciated that small peace that had been granted to her, as it bestowed the renewed confidence to be herself. "Let's show 'em some psyche."

She slid open the door and entered towards the front of the chalkboard, hearing the eager murmurs that passed around the room. Koei looked over at Saburo who gestured for her to provide a self-introduce. Her hand glided across the board with the chalk to write out her name, prepared to face the gazes drilling holes in the back of her head.

And finally, she pivoted to face the classroom of students and interjected, "Nice to meet you. My name is Suzuki Koei. I have just transferred here from Tokyo and still do not really know my way around, so I ask that you all to please help me around in any way that you can. I look forward to working with you all."

The class gave a round of applause for her courageous introduction. It looked like things would not be too difficult.

"Alright, Suzuki, there's a seat next to Uchune in the row closest to the window. If you'd please."

Koei nodded and made her way towards the empty desk. All the way there, the students' gazes continued to follow her. But there was nothing about it that seemed nosy, only compassionate and welcoming.

The student referred to as Uchune turned to a now seated Koei and said, "Hi, Suzuki-san. I'm Uchune Yuuki, nice to meet you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

She was immediately drawn to Yuuki's brown short hair with colored beads braided in the front. "Thank you, Uchune-san," Koei whispered back.

"Okay, class, back to business," Saburo continued his teaching. He went over all matters that needed to be discussed until homeroom was over where he switched out with the first period teacher. During break times, a few students would come over to greet Koei before the next period started. And then came physical education.

Everyone in the class was assigned to run at on track, boys heading down one way, girls going up the other. Koei felt perfectly content with the activity. Closing her mind off from the world, Koei took off in a run down the girls' path. The breeze felt so good. It was like she could grant her worries off to recycling goodness and allow her weightless feet to carry her to the ends of the earth. And she would have continued, if not for noticing the stunned faces gawking at her.

She came to a stop slowly. "What's wrong?"

Yuuki came over to her in excitement. "Suzuki-san, you actually managed to keep up with Honda-san!"

Koei was extremely shocked. "What?"

The girl known as Honda had stopped and looked back at Koei as in shock as well. Honda smiled at her and held out her hand. "Good job. Keep up the good work."

Koei shook her hand and nodded.

The event surprised Koei the most. She had always enjoyed running, but had just been made aware that she could actually be good at it.

After that, all the students gathered in the cafeteria for lunch. Koei settled down at a table to make an attempt at peace, only to be interrupted by her new classmates.

"You were amazing, Suzuki-san! Would you join the soccer club?"

"Is it true that you came from Tokyo?"

"Of all places, why here?"

"Alright, alright," a new, pleasant voice interrupted. "Give Suzuki-san some space. This is only her first day." Koei looked over with a questioning expression, not knowing who this new speaker was. "Please forgive my rudeness. I'm Seiku Ami, and welcome to Reimura Academy."

Koei replied in thanks. "But it's no problem for them to ask me. In fact, why don't we all eat lunch together?"

Koei and the other girls made their way up to the roof to eat lunch and get to know each other. An unexpected smile crossed her face. She had not felt such easy, well-formed bonds with fellow classmates in such a long time. The joyfulness of it all allowed for a good amount of remaining stress to slide right off of her shoulders.

* * *

When school let out, Koei immediately made a beeline for the door.

"Suzuki-san," Yuuki called, "The others and I are heading over to the courtyard. Wanna come?"

As much as Koei wanted to, she had to reply, "Sorry, I still have a lot of unpacking to do."

Yuuki frowned at her response, but cheerfully said before leaving with the others, "Well, then tomorrow it is."

Koei watched them depart, happy that the others' bright energy could give her the will to do what she needed to do. Her gaze then changed towards the window, zeroing past the school's walkways and into the forest where everything had changed the day before. She knew that she had to face and accept it in order to become stronger, even if there were only two sources to find out what she had to know: her higher self and the evil manifestation. She immediately chose the first, remembering the immense terror that Leviathan had instilled within her.

* * *

She leisurely strolled down the familiar trail that held the very key to knowing what the universe was telling her. Although unsettled by the mystery of all that could be uncovered, Koei felt a sense of peace in the atmosphere. All was quiet besides nature's calls: the cicada's teaching cries, the bustling breeze, even the rattling tree branches which gleamed against the sun's touch. It was a tranquil melody all in its own.

That moment could have been a time of vast thought and mental awareness, but Koei only obeyed her heart's command to leave behind her musings and breath if only for a moment. Such occasions represented a time of hope. The soul's photosynthesis was only something for meditation. It was then that she knew though that her place as a leaf on the tree of life could be lived even out of the lotus position.

Her thumping heart followed her mind's rejuvenating ease. Though as difficult as relaxation always was, Koei inhaled her hesitation without thought and exhaled. Carbon dioxide laced with renewed confidence drew from her mouth like a prayer, fading into the atmosphere to inspire its next seeker. But as for Koei, she was ready to tread towards what she must, even though it was still unknown.

Scattered energy forged a miraculous mural of bright colors representing the life around her. While mindlessly listening for a sign, a slight breeze pushed her forward. Koei stumbled slightly only to catch herself as her hand found the surface of a tree trunk to help regain balance. Koei released herself to the vision.

A tingling sensation began from her hands and spread throughout her body before finally reaching her feet. In her state of ecstasy, she imagined roots growing from the bottoms of her feet into the ground and connecting with the tree's. This was the woodland being's way of thanking her for saving them the day before.

A smiled glistened in Koei's heart.

There was a slight meow before a puff of soft fur tickled at the side of her leg. She looked down to identify a white cat who strangely more visible than all else around her. The cat scrambled ahead along the trail. It looked back with gentle eyes that reminded her of Spirit, except more life-experienced, and scaled a nearby tree.

She followed behind, stopping in front of the tree and gazing up at the branches, looking to where the little cat had gone. The green leaves which shimmered from beneath the sun's energetic yet soothing warmth instantly severed her attention, though. Their very appearance gleamed in a soothing light. And even to Koei's ecstatic mind, they seemed to radiate the universe's essence at a far greater rate than the day before.

A message spoke from the depths of the once lost girl's psyche, resurrecting loosely forgotten memories to her heart's surface.

"That's what your power's are capable of, risu~."

The surprise of Spirit's voice thrusted Koei from the spiritual plain and caused her to jump suddenly. She was back to where she was before the vision. Her gaze shot back to where she had entered through trees. "Spirit, don't do that! You surprised me," she lightly scolded, making her way towards the power animal.

"I'm sorry, risu~." The small creature jumped onto her shoulder. "I sensed a fluctuation in the surrounding force, risu~."

Koei instantly calmed down and realized that she had noticed it, too. "You're right. Everything is just so light."

"That's not what I was talking about, risu~." Koei was caught off guard by his statement as Spirit met her gaze. "It was your spirit that I felt a change in, risu~.

"I saw that while you were examining the spiritual plain, your soul surfaced almost half as much as when you transformed, risu~. You looked so strong and peaceful, just like back then, risu~. And even more so than all those years ago, risu~."

"All those years ago?" In an instant, memories of her powerful childhood being spiralled within her heart in memorization.

"Yes, risu~, if only you could see how strong you've gotten. How much you've come to resemble her, risu!~"

Koei's mind instantly weaved together memories of the evening before. She knew how close she was to her higher self, but just could not understand everything that was occurring.

"Spirit," Koei began, "Do you think my higher self would know anything about what happened?"

"Of course, risu~," Spirit replied. "The heart's inner most being knows anything and everything that happens in the universe, risu~. And considering how connected you've already become, she should be able to teach you more of what you want to know, risu~."

This made Koei smile happily. "Really? Well then, let's go."

"I cannot allow you to do that."

Before Koei and Spirit could identify the mysterious voice, a fearsome gust of wind cut through the atmosphere. Koei, struggling to hold her ground with Spirit, pushed her gaze past the rushing gale and spotted the shadow of a familiar being high in the sky. "You!" She hissed.

The powerful wind ceased, revealing Leviathan within clear view.

"What are you doing here, risu?~" Spirit asked

Leviathan sneered. "And I thought you would've been so pleased to see me."

Impatiently, Koei snapped, "Didn't you cause enough problems yesterday?

Leviathan stared at her with an eerily calm, silent gaze. "My mission is not yet complete. At least not before you are brought before my lord." Koei immediately went into a defensive stance. "Calm yourself, young one, for that mission has been placed on hold. My only task is to rupture the spirit."

"As if we'd let that happen! Koei, transform, risu!~" The small creature quickly dug into Koei's school bag and tossed the Conscious Lock up to Koei, only to receive a confused expression once it was caught. She was disoriented. "What are you doing, risu?~ Hurry!"

But before either one of them could do anything, Leviathan snapped his fingers and summoned forth a tire-like Ijimeru that had been waiting in the shadows. Immediately, the vile creature struck Spirit with its disk-like appendages, sending the small power animal flying.

"Spirit!" Koei was about to run for her injured companion, but was halted in her tracks by the Ijimeru speeding before her. Despite her growing anxiety, she analyzed the area.

If she attempted to run around the monster, there was a good chance that it could leave her open to an attack from Leviathan. And she was unsure whether she could outrun the monster or not. There was no way out.

"Why would you concern yourself with the well being of such a worthless creature?" Leviathan asked coldly.

"Why wouldn't I? No life is meaningless!" She clenched the Conscious Lock and prepared to transform. But within the last moment her will to stay strong, along with her confidence, shattered at a single glance at the powerful object.

How could her consciousness have failed her then? She had felt so strong, so centered. She had not even been affected by Leviathan's dark aura as it polluted the air. But it had all happened so quickly. And in that moment in which her will was progressing towards its height, Koei doubted herself. Her gaze scanned over the Conscious Lock's form. How could she be so doubtful?

"What brings you to hesitate?" Leviathan's cruel voice broke through the atmosphere, causing Koei to unwillingly return her gaze to the foul being. His sharp golden eyes mocked her determined being, yet drew her in just as they had the day before. "Have you finally come to realize how little the world's psyche has to offer? Or could it be…"

Leviathan disappeared from her sight instantly. Koei had not even a moment to think before freezing at the feeling of luke-warm breath on the back of her neck as the dark being spoke, "That you have simply grown tired of the universe continuously calling you a coward?"

Koei spun around and jumped away from Leviathan suddenly.

"What's your game?" Koei scowled.

Leviathan snickered. "I seek nothing more than to know what connections your kind hold to the universe and why."

"'Why' what?"

"Why you fight without a purpose like a fool."

Koei could have been slapped across the face, the force of Leviathan's words was so agonizing. In only a second, her confidence was further disrupted. "That's…"

"Or is it that you have your purpose, but have yet to know that the universe's lies may be involved, that there's nothing within the galaxy that can help-"

"That's not true, risu~" Spirit struggled to rise from his wounded state. "Koei…Koei knows not to give up, risu~... and she won't fall to your pathetic words-"

But before he could finish, Spirit was hit by one of Leviathan's dark orbs.

Koei's first instinct was to jump into action to save Spirit, but her courage to fight had disappeared. _"_ _This is all because I'm a coward."_

She had to fight. She always had to. Just like all those years ago.

There were so many times that Koei would overthink situations and loose complete comprehension of the situation.

What would she do? How would she save Spirit? How would she escape such an evil being?

A burst of wind then cut through the air. Nothing else remained disturbed by its gust. It appeared as if only for her. Unlike Leviathan's gale, it was something heartfelt and soothing that moved like fingers on a harp. Mesmerized by the zephyr's sudden appearance, Koei unconsciously stumbled forward at a slight increase in the current. She wanted to take the easy way out and imagine that she did not know what to do when all that was needed was clear her mind and search for what felt right. Her mind became one with the wind and her thoughts slid away to a place where she could find the truth of what to do.

Spirit struggled in his attempt to rise with the critical injuries that had been obtained. His gaze laid sharply on Leviathan and the Ijimeru, precautious of what they were capable of. But it was the dark being's returning gaze that seemed to add a hundred times more pressure upon his injured little body.

"I won't let you...have Koei…" Leviathan sent another slashing wind at Spirit, knocking him to the ground for good.

"Was it not already explained that my mission no longer involves taking her? Unless that would bring some type of joy to you?" A slight chuckle escaped from Leviathan at the sight of Spirit's frightened expression.

"My orders were to keep the girl unharmed, but there would surely be nothing wrong with eliminating you." The Ijimeru came up from behind Leviathan. The creature's slitted red eyes gleaming with evil intent towards Spirit. "Farewell, familiar. Tell the Upper World to gather its subordinates. And if possible...perhaps ones of greater worth."

At Leviathan's command, the Ijimeru rose and brought down its enormous arm to crush Spirit. The small power animal had no means of escape.

But right as the monster was about to finish off Spirit, Koei sped in front of her partner and brought the Conscious Lock out from behind her. At the slightest move towards the pair, the Ijimeru was stunned instantly by the Conscious Lock's holy presence.

While his monster stumbled backwards, Leviathan caught sight of the girl. She stood tall with a type of reborn confidence, ready to defend her little familiar. Her spiritual energy practically radiated from her body. But there was also a vicious tension from within the girl's energy that began to rise.

"So you managed to regain yourself from the depths of despair?"

"Of course she would, risu~," Spirit hissed. "Koei would never fall for your tricks."

Leviathan shot a hateful gaze in Spirit's direction. "I would keep that mouth if I were you, familiar. Remember who has the upper hand."

But his gaze shifted upwards as Koei took a heavy step in front of her power animal. He attempted to read her eyes in order to understand what sort of emotion led to her actions. Loyalty? Fear? A sudden wave of courage? The orbs were unreadable though as the girl's dark bangs shadowed her eyes, hiding them from the world.

"Spirit isn't a part of this," Koei stated, "This is my fight."

"Only a moment ago, you would have considered that varmint a part of your soul, or have you forgotten?"

"Stop this, risu~!"

"Leave him out of this!" With that, an overwhelming purple aura tore free from Koei fiercely. Her once hidden features revealed freedom and strength and absolute unwavering determination.

Leviathan gazed in dark interest at the young warrior cloaked in the wretched vibrant energy. "So that is what stirred within that little psyche of yours? How long did you think that you could hide such a force?"

"Just long enough to know how to stop you."

This partially surprised the dark being. "What are you…"

Koei turned slightly to look Spirit in the eye. "Spirit, I'm sorry for getting you hurt, and I'm not willing to let that happen again."

"Koei…" Appreciation shimmered within the spiritual creature's purple eyes.

"You represent the me that will never hesitate, so I'll follow your influence and ask you: Will you lend me your power to fight?"

Tears of joy filled Spirit's eyes, but were blinked away as soon as they came. With a nod, the power animal rose and allowed the charm on his collar to shoot off, becoming a key within Koei's hand.

Ready to fight, Koei faced forward. "Now let's go, Spirit, and show them the psyche of their lives.

"Awaken! Pretty Cure, Ecstasy Petition!"

The purple aura flooded in abundance and engulfed her suddenly. Weaving to and fro from her as if she were a leaf on the tree of life itself, the energy bonded unbreakably to her. It was like performing a ritual dance; Koei felt so free! Though the transformation had already happened once before, to the girl the act was still so new and beautiful and seemingly unnatural. But it was also the rebirth of herself, a self known as-

"The awakening psyche! The soul's inspiring tune! Cure Echo!"

It was then that it truly occurred to her that everything that had happened to her was real. "It happened again," Echo quietly acknowledged to herself.

After eyeing the child's powerful moment, Leviathan spoke with a fanged sneer, "So you finally arise…"

The Ijimeru raced into battle Koei. Though unprepared, the warrior stood ready to fight and dodged the first attack. She took full advantage of the monster's surprised state, grabbed the Ijimeru's arm, and pulled it forward. Before the monster could attack again, it was struck by both of Echo's feet, sending it flying.

Echo was incredibly amazed by her own new power. She was overrun by a strength that she never knew her two hands could actually bear. But there was a power that also kept her brave-faced and able to carry an unbeatable will to fight.

"Echo," Spirit called to her attention, "We should fight somewhere else, risu~. All of this intensity could put the other students in danger, risu~."

Echo agreed but soon found hesitance in that decision. The only way by running was through the forest, which provided little protection against Leviathan or the Ijimeru. What else was there?

A sparkling breeze took her thoughts like a current to silt suddenly. Memories of a better time flooded back peacefully. A feeling so serene that it could have so easily kept her entranced for years on end. But the only thing was that these feelings were from a different time, and they were only to be used as inspiration of wisdom and strength.

As she held one arm out, her muse winded up her arm, over her shoulders, and down her spine. She smiled in amazement as her chakras aligned under the influence of the nostalgic force. And it was then, Echo knew what to do.

As light as a feather, Echo threaded through the air towards the Ijimeru. She stopped abruptly before it, sliding her foot out to knock the monster off its feet. Quick like lightning, Echo somersaulted up its side and allowed her entire body to grasp the spirit bonds invisible to the ordinary eye. About a foot above the top of the Ijimeru, Echo's feet hooked mid-air like stirrups, holding up to the intensity of her rising power.

A wild cry was set free from her as she heaved the monster into the air. She then pushed off on the balls of her feet and sent her fist straight into the Ijimeru, sending it flying into the sky.

Following at top speed, Echo caught up and kicked the Ijimeru with full force into the forest clearing. Dust and debris erupted on impact. Echo looked into the wreck, her spirit analyzing for any recovery of the monster. The signal was weak. This was her chance.

Like a skater on ice, Echo zipped through the air, the sky as her arena and the wind as her skates. Even in utter concentration, she could not help but smile at the child-like feeling that filled her. She could let herself go, let the wind be her eternal flapping wings, and not have to worry, not think about the battle that was to come.

"Watch out, risu~!"

Her glory was shattered at the split second realization of Spirit's voice. In only a moment after coming back to reality she knew something was coming and spun around in a round-house kick to fend off the fiend after her.

What awaited her was Leviathan, easily guarding against her attack with a single arm. His eyes were like carbon aiming to suffocate her fire. "Were you really foolish enough to forget I was here?"

"As if!"

Echo spun and flipped up, kicking down to try and strike Leviathan. He dodged with hardly any effort and the two continued their relentless assault on one another. Echo would attack and Leviathan would counter. Leviathan would attack and Echo would attempt to dodge.

She brought back her fist and punched. But Leviathan simply brushed away the attack and reached for her throat. In panic, Echo recklessly brought up her arm to guard, only to have her forearm grasped by the dark being and pulled to the side. Though her mind told her not to, her eyes met the amber orbs of Leviathan that seemed to freeze her in place.

"Do you not think that perhaps you should keep your attention on what's in front of you?"

Echo could not focus. That presence. Those eyes. That being. Just the sight stole life from the warrior's breath. Leviathan's eyes flashed for the slightest moment, and another time came to Echo; A time that lived only in a millisecond, carved in like a deja vu, like hell itself.

But the vision crumbled away suddenly as a powerful force wrapped around her waist from behind and yanked hard. In only a split second, she looked through the speeding atmosphere and saw Leviathan staring out at her, a knowing look planted on his smug face.

Echo was slammed against the tough surface of the Ijimeru, the acceleration built up from being pulled through the air at rapid speed adding to the impact. She was released after the hit and fell to the ground below.

She struggled onto her forearms, but that was the farthest her will could bring her off of the ground. Dizziness managed to fade. Her eyes met the ground and she began to relive the vision. The imagery never rose, only the cryptic feeling from the frozen moment that had painfully laced itself through her consciousness.

"Echo! Echo!"

Her attention reverted to Spirit, who raced towards her in distress. This gave her enough strength to shakingly wobble up. No matter what else she knew that she had to focus on, however, Echo could not shake the fierce anxiety that the vision had given her. It felt so familiar. But the feeling was hidden so deep, almost calling to her. For the first time in a long time, she could not distinguish a feeling. She felt so lost. So weak. Again.

"What is wrong, child?" Leviathan's voice penetrated her ears like a snake bite. Out of shock, Echo stumbled back, her vision shooting forward, though she never realized how reckless her decision was until eyeing Leviathan who had instantly appeared before her. Rationality still clouded from whirling emotions, she was paralyzed to the bone. Even in such a powerful form, she felt helpless against the being before her. All Echo could do was stand there while Leviathan took a step forward and curled his slim, masculine fingers under her chin in mock affection and purred, "You seem troubled."

Echo was pushed to the side by a plushy, yet powerful force to her chest which turned out to be Spirit. She slid about ten feet before losing her footing and falling backwards. Spirit climbed up on her to look her in the eye.

"Spirit, what are you doing?"

"Snap out of it, risu~," he snapped.

Echo looked at the power animal in surprise. She had not known there to be a serious bone in Spirit's entire being. Nervously she replied, "Spirit, I'm fine-"

"No you're not, risu~!"

His outburst was shocking to Echo. She knew that there was some depressing feeling lurking throughout her soul, but she just could not figure it out.

"You're denying yourself again, and it's not right, risu~," Spirit said a bit more calmly, "If you're not sure what to do, ask me, or the spirit. It knows you better than you know yourself, risu~."

"Spirit…"

"And if you have the strength to fear, turn that fear back into strength to fight as who you are, risu~!"

Those words went through Echo like an electric current. She was stunned but knew of the powerful message which Spirit was attempting to convey. Her mind struggled to find a response to show her partner that she was willing to fight. But she was cut short as she watched Leviathan observe her and Spirit.

And again, she was lost on actions, let alone words. Not waiting for her, Spirit ran up onto her knees to glare back at Leviathan defiantly.

"That yipping grew tiresome long ago," the dark being stated bluntly, making his way towards the two.

Spirit prepared to launch himself at the enemy, but was stopped as Echo reached forward and pulled him close to her chest. He looked at her in confusion. The small animal peaked to know what Echo was possibly thinking and expected her to try and avoid eye contact, but instead met the blue orbs that held one hundred percent of the warrior's acceptance of her own overwhelming feelings.

"Spirit, I'm so sorry for being such a coward. I know I can't make excuses, but I just don't know what happened. I can't let that stop me though." Still clutching Spirit, Echo shakingly rose to her feet. With renewed strength, she resisted slouching over from the pain, stood as straight and brave as she could, and looked Leviathan right in the eye.

"And as for you, when I said that Spirit wasn't apart of this, that wasn't a warning." Leviathan stopped in his tracks just a few feet before her. "I meant that. And I won't let you do as you please."

Echo clicked her heels. "Harmonize, echo of the mind!" She spun once and caught the burst up from beneath her boot. The instinct of battle filled her as she raced forward to face Leviathan. The wisdom from the depths of her soul soothed the tension that threatened to build up, because she was no longer the single being that for so long she thought she was. She was a sage in battle.

"Clash!" Her call towards freedom was like the sigh that released old air and welcomed new life. Echo snapped her fingers, severing the cylinder of light in half. Each side was drawn to its assigned hand like a magnet. When she grasped them tightly in each hand, light shattered from the solid forms to reveal the same matching daggers from the last brawl. "Musing Strikers."

Her stance remained strong yet abundant in grace. Keeping her attention squared on her opponent, Echo told her power animal, "Spirit, watch your back. But don't worry...I'll end this in an instant."

And just as she said that, Echo tapped to ground, recalling the forces of wind and soaring towards the Ijimeru. The monster was brought under confusion as she appeared to have missed it, landing sharply behind. But that supposed error proved to be part of the warrior's plot. She threw one dagger beside the Ijimeru. The Ijimeru prepared to attack, but was immediately stunned as the dagger moved on its own to form a circle around it. Echo drew the dagger back into her hand, causing the monster to be sent swirling into the wind by a tornado that came up from the circle around it. Through her supernatural sight, Echo spotted the spirits within the earth encouraging her to be strong.

Now was her chance to defeat the Ijimeru. But there was still one thing that she had to do.

Echo turned towards Leviathan and threw her daggers into the ground. She thundered towards him, fist drawn back, Leviathan easily brought up his arm to match Echo's strike.

He merely sneered at her. "If that was meant to serve as revenge, you have a lot to learn." Darkness threaded into a sphere at the fingertips of his spare hand. Leviathan brought his arm around viciously at the young warrior in a flash.

"Deliver!" In an instant, Echo brought her hand up to her left left ear and snapped, causing her earing to transform just as it had the day before. Before Leviathan's dark attack could show its destruction, Echo sliced through it with the heart-shaped object.

She then leaped into the air above him. Leviathan prepared to attack but paused at the silent presence that darted towards him. He moved forward slightly, eyeing Echo's dagger that had almost struck him. Then to his other side another dagger came forth. He brought up his hand to grab it. But right as the dagger was within half a foot from his hand, it quickly reversed its direction. Leviathan watched its movement carefully only to find it return quickly to Echo. As the warrior's arm extended forward with the heart charm that had become a hand-sized decorative tube, each dagger buried their ends.

"Spark Illusion Sword!"

Echo viciously brought down the blade towards Leviathan, ready to finish him off. But at the very last second, Leviathan's eyes flashed, causing shadows to burst from the earth between the two. To Echo that was not possible.

"Who are you?" She asked intently, continuing to bring strength upon her blade.

"Did I not already tell you? But I suppose that is why you refuse to call me by my name," he said mockingly from behind the dark, translucent barrier.

"That's not what I asked! What are you?"

Leviathan watched the girl for a moment. The universe's influence was just barely leveling out her temperament. One wrong move could just as easily tip the balance. But he would not take his chances then. He would at least see what the child would do.

"Perhaps now is not the time for you to know. But is there not another of whom you should mean to question?" He then brought up a hand and reached through the barrier. But before Echo was within his grasp, she jumped away quickly. She landed before the Ijimeru, blade ready.

"Pretty Cure..." Echo plunged one of her blades into the earth just long enough for Ijimeru's shadows to exit towards her. With a twirl, the darkness barely missed her. Her vision flashed towards the trapped spirit within it. She may have been confused, but she knew that she had to help it. She flipped her sword to get a grip on the other hilt and slashed the air before the Ijimeru. "Measure Blessing!"

The monster screeched in agony as the blade penetrated through its possessing shadows. Echo then turned suddenly, twirling her weapon within her hands. She tore the daggers from one another and brought them to her sides. The Ijimeru shattered into nothing left except a lone tire and shards of darkness that forged together to make a stone which flew into the decorated tube.

As the tube transformed back into the heart charm on the side of her head, Echo let out a gentle sigh of relief. But she knew that it was not over. Leviathan, the evil and mysterious being that she knew hardly anything about, stood a fair distance behind her.

"Interesting, even without the aid of your higher self, you still managed to defeat my Ijimeru," Leviathan stated.

Echo took a moment to relax. She felt fear peaking out from the hidden depths within her mind just from the sound of Leviathan's voice. It horrified her, bringing back the feeling received from merely looking into his eyes; A feeling so familiar, but lost to her physical being.

But she could not tremble before him again. To show weakness from his threats would only serve to fulfill his intentions. That is was they ever were: Threats. As Echo realized that, she turned to face him with all the spiritual strength of which she could muster.

"I am never without her," Echo replied, "and it's about time you realize that." Leviathan scowled. "I may not know what this is or why this is happening, but…" A new sense of courage led Echo to look Leviathan in the eye and challenge his arrogance. She stood tall and pointed directly at the enemy before her. "You have no reason to involve me or other living beings through your mockery!"

After a second of facing the blow of her words, Leviathan spoke in arrogance, "You are too naive. Well, allow me to educate you: From the moment you became aware of the ties to the being within you, my dear, you were thrown onto the frontlines of this war."

Echo did not say anything. Something from deep within told her not to ask for a meaning. And what started to scare her the most was that she knew what he was talking about.

"I bid you adieu. And as for you, familiar," Leviathan stopped mid-sentence and glanced over to Spirit. "You would be wise to heed my previous message. You alone are no match for what lies ahead."

A dark portal appeared behind him suddenly. Echo sharpened her stance just in case. She watched as he stepped up backwards into the edge of the portal and with one last sneer vanished.

Hesitantly, Echo relaxed but still pondered on the fiend's words.

"Spirit, what did he mean?"

It was as if Spirit hesitated to answer. But still so nonchalantly he replied. "I'm not really sure, risu~. Your higher self might know!"

* * *

Koei soon untransformed and she and Spirit were sitting close together within the clearing meditating. Past the stress and confusion, she managed to locate a place of stillness within the world. Not even a dream could have felt so nice. If she was asleep, she would have hardly been in control enough to move and feel as freely as she did right then. This was bliss.

The embrace of her higher self curled up and around her shoulders. It was a hug that could make a parent's loving clutch seem hesitant. Koei rested into it, knowing that she was safe.

"I wanted to come sooner," Koei sighed.

 _"I understand,"_ her higher self whispered. The being let go and walked out from behind to her side. A shining arm reached out to Koei. _"Come, let us relax and talk."_

Koei took hold of the being's hand and followed into the ecstasy of a world that very few actually possessed the courage to enter.

* * *

 _ **Tada!~~~**_

 _ **Comments, favs, and critiques are always welcome!~**_

 ** _You can check out artwork for the series on my DeviantArt account :3_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Because I'm geeky, I decided to post this episode on my birthday XD**_

 ** _Pretty Cure belongs to Toei Animation  
This series and all its characters are mine to torment_**

* * *

Koei Suzuki strolled through the courtyard of Private Reimura Academy to the main building for class while her many thoughts bounced off of one another within the mind. Rather than overwhelming her, however, the musings rushed through her head so quickly that one slipped away before it had the chance to trigger anxiety. It was peaceful to watch her problems fly away.

She was completely oblivious to everything else around her. Even if doing so gave off an antisocial vibe to other students, she had her own thoughts to ponder on and did not care for what others thought at the moment. Besides, if they had wanted to talk to her, they could have approached her on their own, though such an action would have bothered Koei as she had just managed to relax and blend her conscious into her surroundings.

The grounds were just as pleasant as ever. Beyond the mixture of students, either rushing to class or merely lounging with friends while waiting for the precise time to head inside the building, nested the magnificent greenery scattered beautifully throughout the area. It was just as beautiful as when Koei had first arrived only a week prior.

That day, the sun glistened a shining light golden shade upon the various paths. Like in its support in photosynthesis for the leaves on the neatly trimmed bushes, the light allowed Koei to feel enlightened by its warm, morning touch. Becoming one with it made her footsteps feel light and her head tilt up towards the sun like a flower in order to peek up at the brilliant sight above. That moment was like the perfect physical meditation.

"Good morning, Suzuki-san," Kai Yamazora called from nearby, breaking her peaceful state slightly.

When would the physical world ever grant her an everlasting ecstasy upon the earth?

Koei did not mind, however. Physical ecstasies were not meant to last forever, and the ones that did were the ones well fought for. She knew that she was not to that stage of enlightenment, yet.

She turned to Kai and smiled, "Good morning, Yamazora-san."

Kai managed to catch up to her within a matter of paces. "How has your first week of classes been treating you?"

"Very nicely. I can't believe what a variety of classes this school has. The physical education course is centered towards having fun while exercising."

"I like it, too, although I much more prefer sewing. And I'm sorry that I was not able to catch up with you over the weekend. The student council president needed as much help as he could get."

"It's fine. It's nice that you helped out."

"Thank you, it's just that the president has a difficult time understanding what it is that the students need, and the vice-president has already given up on him."

"At least he has someone who believes in him."

The conversation began to return a lost piece of peace to Koei. It was not being interrupted by Kai that bothered her, but more of just losing touch with the sense of self that only showed itself at the time when she most had to choose between reality and the spiritual realm. And for Koei, until she could gain a more level self, she simply chose to continue her journey from the binding physical realm.

 _"It's all for the best,"_ she reflected to herself, gazing up at the sky.

Kai stared deeply at the pondering Koei. "You were enjoying the weather?"

The girl's question surprised Koei. Was she really that easy to read?

So she did the only thing that she could and merely nodded.

Kai smiled in response. "I can imagine why." Her gaze shifted upwards towards the target of Koei's vision. "Out here in Chuunaidei, away from the hecticness of the city, it's so easy to be entranced by nature's wonders."

"You're definitely right about that."

"Yamazora-san!" A girl stood a few yards away, calling for Kai.

The two stopped. Kai cheerfully waved back to her caller. "Good morning, Matsukasa-san."

Koei took a look out the girl and recognized her slightly. "Aren't you…"

The girl referred to as Matsukasa looked at Koei with kind familiarity. "Oh, my. It's good to see you again.'

"Have you two already met?" Kai asked.

Koei nodded. "She helped me on my first day here. But I never got your name."

"Matsukasa Hitomi. Nice to meet you, Suzuki Koei-san."

Koei blinked in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

"Matsukasa-san is the secretary of the student council and is aware of all of the students on campus," explained Kai.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Koei stated.

"You two are making too much of me," Hitomi laughed. "But anyhow, Yamazora-san, the vice-president wants to get in a meeting before classes start."

"At the last minute, again?"

"I know." Hitomi sighed. "She wants us to go over the school budget details."

Kai gave Koei an apologetic smile. "You'll have to forgive me, Suzuki-san, I have to go on ahead."

"It's perfectly fine. I just hope that the meeting goes well."

"Thank you. Let's go, Matsukasa-san. I'll see you at dinner, Suzuki-san." Kai left to catch up with Hitomi.

"It was good to see you again, Suzuki-san," Hitomi said.

Koei waved farewell to the girls in response. Perhaps fate had managed to enable her the slightest gram of happiness from the web of life.

* * *

 _**Episode Three: "Discovery and Ignorance"**_

* * *

A lifeless wind slithered throughout Purgatory. Black apparitions found themselves struggling to maintain the slightest grip upon the ground as they were left to wander endlessly.

Away from the rot of Azazel's dark, stone palace, a young woman rested lazily upon a large boulder. She wore a brown top that exposed her midriff and skirt slitted at the left side to reveal black shorts. Baring bandages like her dark comrades, hers wrapped around her abdomen all the way to her left leg. Her golden eyes, containing a heavy bitterness, stared thoughtfully up at the dim, cloudy sky.

She reflected upon the meeting between Azazel and Leviathan that had taken place earlier. Leviathan had returned from his mission a day or so late in order to report to their 'master' of the events that had occurred. Azazel had surprisingly allowed for her to sit in. Not that such mattered. She would have found out what had happened one way or another.

From what had been discussed, the female had interpreted that the target had awakened but still remained hesitant. The target was weak-hearted with no will to fight. Her spirit was just as defective as any other human's and was in as much contact with the world as any being.

What did Azazel see in that girl? But more importantly, what did Leviathan see?

Bored, she pushed herself up and gracefully leapt off the rock to the ground below.

"Perhaps it's time to see what this newbie can do."

* * *

Enjoying the morning glory averted from the overwhelming time before class was to start, Koei sat at her desk spacefully. While most of the class preferred to chat during breaks, she sat by herself, separate from the world if only for a minute. And it was in that moment that she could just relax and meditate on the lessons of her soul's journey a week prior.

 _Koei walked beside her inner self, hand in hand with a type of love that only that the sun and moon could share. The two stepped harmoniously through the layers of the Spirit Realm towards their soulbound destination. Although her higher self was the only one who knew where they were going, Koei simply allowed herself to flow forward as one with her true heart._

 _They effortlessly slid through the last layer before entering into a world so familiar and welcoming that Koei could have easily forgotten her intent for journeying to such a deep place. She and her higher self were delicately lowered to a pebbled surface. What was expected to have been an unsteady and prickly feeling on contact actually sent rhythmic vibrations throughout her being which only grew more soothing with every stone that brushed against her bare feet._

 _"You feel it, don't you?" Her higher self spoke. "The stones of the universe."_

 _Koei felt no need to answer. Her higher being already knew and was merely affirming the knowledge to allow Koei to truly realize how far she had come._

 _Upon approaching a foot tall step down, Koei felt an instinct to release her higher self's hand. She did so. She lightly leapt down to the lower ground. And it was then that something deep within her came to understand the area for more than what it looked like._

 _In two graceful steps, her feet took in the magnificent vibrations from the water's surface. As the spirit filled her, Koei playfully moved across the water's ripples. She danced so freely, knowing that the physical world would never see, knowing that she could truly be herself: The being reflected within the sparkling water that came up from around her feet with every step._

 _With a final step, she came upon a large rock, flat at the center of the river. Her entire being became completely aware of her surroundings._

 _The nurturing wind guided her vision in all directions. The water, the rocks, the rapids, the river expanding to either side of her. Behind the part of the river that she had just left, a forest of wonders lay. At the other side of the river revealed a rock wall ascending to high above. Her psyche had been inspired by this location, leaving her with a vague level of peace to strive for in life. Now she was completely open within the spirit of the venue so sacred to herself and to her cousin._

 _Once her higher self joined her upon the rock, the two beings sat down as one, back to back._

 _The two sat as such for several moments, exchanging not the slightest words, merely embracing the time of each other's' presence. Through each other's eyes they saw the river valley from all angles. They were more one than Koei had ever thought possible._

 _"Your heart resides within your being. Your being resides within your mind. I know that mind and what goes through it. But the decision is up to you whether to acknowledge your true need for answers."_

 _"I need to know more of what happened within the field which my physical body resides in now," Koei stated with strength._

 _"Confusion may question, but it is the truth that such can never comprehend. Your being, over the years of pursuing overgrowing faith and determination to better yourself, has unfolded more and more to the universe's message. In the time that you managed to become a vessel for the spirit, your being partially returned to its true state of openness."_

 _"So that's how I conjured those abilities?"_

 _"Yes, the power of Pretty Cure is one that returns the soul to its original state of being. Before pain, before past lives, before re-entering the body. Through that form, you obtain the sense of self that you have sought for so many years._

 _Koei did not feel deserving of such words. "But there were those long years…"_

 _Her higher self understood Koei's rising grief. "Though it is these years that make up for the previous ones." Koei felt slight shock at the higher self's words. "I have known for as far back as time can tell your fears, your tears, your sight, your regrets, even the water flowing in twine with your flowing emotions._

 _"Over the course of your life, no matter how much you deny the fact, you have managed to slowly erode the dam that blocks the way in which your feelings are meant to flow. But such eroding can end in one of two manners. You can allow your feelings to linger silently as a lake within the dam, knowing that one day those feelings will violently burst out, or you can continue to push on and break down the dam in a manner of abundant courage."_

 _The higher spirit reached to weave Koei's fingers between her own. "I know you, but I also know how your physical being reacts. I hope that you can continue to trust in the universe and my own words as you have for many years."_

 _"Because it is the years that we've become closer that mean more than the ones apart." Koei knew everything within that moment, even the most difficult subjects, such as her inner most truths. She relaxed her posture, gently leaning back on her higher self, the being from whom she gained strength. Her own strength._

 _The elegant wind danced in all directions around them in all shades of the rainbow. Like a lover's touch, the breeze seemed to turn her chin up to face the sky along with the rock wall that reached endlessly into it. Her higher self gave an enchanting glance to the stone's peak and spoke, "When the time comes, we must pay greeting to the Spirits of Air."_

 _Sitting there, staring up at the rock wall, Koei suddenly recalled another reason for that day's soul travel. "The past few times that I've cleansed the tainted spirits in battle, the renewed energy became little stones," she said. "I wish I could show them to you."_

 _"You can. Spirit." When her higher self called to the power animal who was playing in the river, he approached them immediately._

 _"Now bring forth your Conscious Lock," her higher self instructed Koei._

 _Koei did as she was told, reaching into her pocket to retrieve the heart-shaped object. Spirit gave her the charm from his collar which turned into a key. She turned the key in the Lock. Then, small spheres of lights formed from the bottom of the Conscious Lock and floated in the air. Light broke away from the objects, revealing them to be the stones that she had described. She put the Lock back into her pocket and allowed the stones to float into her hand. A childlike amazement overcame her at the variety of mystical feelings which the stones gave off._

 _Her higher self stared at the stones before returning her all-knowing gaze back to Koei. "Do you remember saying that you would always do your best to become influential?"_

 _"To become a leaf on the tree of life," Koei stated as quickly as she could without interrupting her higher self. That goal was a personal mantra which she lived by even during the toughest times._

 _"Exactly. Now think of the stones as the fresh air which is released by the leaf after being recreated. It is always energy that can give life, but just in a different way to a different seeker: As a Pretty Cure, you are a branch upon the tree of life, one that bears the fruits of life that true prophets throughout time have created with their spirit. Through your mere presence, energy flocks forth and is healed without discrimination. When the fight is over and you free yourself and the world from threats, you give the manipulated energy a chance at new life. It is now an eternal breath to grant inspiration. Look below what is shown." The higher self gestured towards the glistening water._

 _Koei's vision skimmed over the water. There was no confusion in the moment. The spirit of the water weaved its way into her sixth senses as if she were directly beneath the water. She knew that something was within the rich fluid's embrace, and soon she caught sight of a twinkle at the bottom of the river._

 _It was the stone! Hundreds of thousands of stones coating the riverbed. Koei had known that anything was possible within the Spirit World, but this was unbelievable!_

 _"There are so many! They're so alive!"_

 _Her higher self shared the same heart as Koei. "As is the water they filter."_

 _Koei was surprised. "Is that why the water here is so powerful? Because of the strength that the stones provide to it?'_

 _"That is the reason why all water is powerful."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"This is the Spirit Stone River. The spirit of water rushes through here from time to time and then returns to a body of water in order to return natural vibration to the world."_

 _Koei glanced at the rocks that she had gained from her previous battles. "So, should I give these to the river?"_

 _"For now, that is not necessary. You have helped to bring new life to this energy, and as such, it wishes to be of use until returning back here to continue its life's mission."_

 _"I see."_

 _Koei stared out at her direction of the river while her senses understood all that her higher self, her surroundings, and all other magical forces felt. Her attention became focused on the shining stream and the energizing stones at the bottom. She scooted forward towards the water, its vibrations bouncing more rapidly through her the closer she got. Even for being in such a calming environment, she received goosebumps simply from the idea of putting her feet in the water._

 _Then just as her toes were about to graze the surface, her higher self said something completely unexpected. "Would you like to know the truth of that which harbors your mind like a boat waiting to return to better sights?"_

 _Koei could not respond. How could she? In confusion, she allowed her feet to ease into the shallow water._

 _Everything stopped. It was like the older sister she never had easing her across the monkey bars. She felt afraid, but not like when looking into Leviathan's eyes. This was a path that also introduced guidance and encouragement to go forward._

 _She relaxed and merely accepted the wisdom of which the water and the stones and the air wished to tell her._

 _Koei returned her attention to her higher self. "What did that negative force mean when it said, 'from the moment you became aware of the ties to the being within you...you were thrown onto the frontlines of this war'?"_

 _Her higher self remained quiet for several moments. "I would never tell you anything that you were not strong enough to bear. I know how strong you are just as I always have, but this is something that even I fear even for you…"_

Her higher self's words echoed through her mind dangerously, letting her know that such was something more deadly than even some of the most powerful psychics would dare to challenge. But she had to keep going. If she was going to have any hope of finding herself, this was one of the many challenges that she would have to face.

"Hey, did you hear?" One student said to another, "There's a Pretty Cure in the area!"

Koei jumped in her seat. Had someone discovered her identity? She thought that she had been completely isolated within the forest during the battles. It may not have seemed like such a big deal that someone had discovered that she was a Pretty Cure, but this was a large step in her spiritual path. A powerful feeling lingered in her gut to keep her Pretty Cure status an absolute secret.

"Yeah, my older sister sent me a picture from the town newspaper! She's so cool," the other student replied.

"I saw her, too," another student jumped in, "The indigo and blue colors in her costume are so pretty!"

Koei paused. Indigo and blue? So it was not her? And did that mean that there were actually other Pretty Cure within the world?

"Did you happen to learn her name?"

"No, nobody seems to know."

"I wonder how long she's been around?"

Considering what Koei was hearing, her fellow classmates seemed to know about as much as she did about what and who Pretty Cure were except with only physical knowledge. But perhaps it was that knowledge that would help her to more deeply understand what she had become. "What exactly are Pretty Cure?"

The students who were talking turned to her in surprise. "What? Suzuki-san, you've never heard of Pretty Cure before?"

"We figured that you being from the city, you would know so much!"

"Sorry," Koei replied, "I don't really keep up with local news."

"Well then," a female student said, "We'll just have to tell you!"

"Okay, so who or what is Pretty Cure?"

"Pretty Cure are legendary warriors of light and justice that were born to save the world from aliens," one student explained ecstatically.

"I heard that their enemies were an army from the dead," another jumped in.

"Who cares? The point is, they fight evil in awesome costumes, and there's a chance that there really could be one in the area!"

"That would be cool," a quiet male voice joined in absently.

The girls' point of view slid over to a male student who during the teacher's passing period had managed to fill up the black board with detailed doodles of anime characters. Anyone could tell that his interest was genuine. But the girls did not pay much mind.

Koei observed him for a moment before finally remembered the boy. Tsukasa Sakada was a quiet boy in the class that although not the best at school work was quite the artist. From what she had learned, he had contributed in past years to making class banners that blew the school away.

The girl explaining Pretty Cures' basics to Koei looked down at her watch. Her eyes widened and she turned to the boy at the board. "Sakada-kun, what are you doing? Do you realize what Nakanishi-sensei will do if she sees you out of your seat again? And after drawing on the board?"

It took Tsukasa a moment to register what the girl had yelled at him, but once the harsh message reached his thoughts he grabbed the eraser as soon as he could in order to avoid getting into trouble.

Koei's female classmates did not truly care, but considering the teacher that was only seconds away from entering, they had to step into action. Not even the cruelest person could take joy in placing Nakanishi's wrath on their enemy. Besides, when one student did something wrong, everyone else would also face the punishment.

Several students rushed over to help erase the board. Tsukasa seemed shy as so many students came up but did his fair share of helping out. There was so much to erase that anyone was needed to help.

"She's coming," a classmate called from the door as they kept lookout.

The students rushed back to their seats. Tsukasa looked across the board in fear, seeing how much there was left to erase. Koei stepped up beside him though and kept erasing.

Before he could say anything, though, Koei told him, "Go ahead and sit down. I'll take care of it."

Tsukasa was extremely hesitant, but he could not bear the thought of facing the mean teacher. He did as Koei told him and sat down, all in the while praying that Nakanishi would be somewhat merciful upon his savior.

"I heard noise in there! You all better be in your seats and silent!" The classroom door slid open with a bam. Even students that could have cared less felt an evil presence enter the classroom.

Koei jumped slightly in surprise, clumsily placing the eraser at the chalkboard and turning towards the door to show respect for the teacher.

A short, middle aged woman made her way into the room. In the right light, the students were saved by being unable to see her cryptic eyes behind her glasses. They kept up their guard for whatever she would do.

"Suzuki-san, what is the meaning of this, being out of your seat?"

"I'm sorry, Nakanishi-sensei, I was finishing erasing this," Koei apologized with a bow.

"Who is responsible for this?"

Tsukasa prepared himself for whatever array of screaming lectures and punishment were to be inflicted upon his poor soul.

"It was me," Koei said flatly.

All of the students, especially Tsukasa, were appalled.

"I see. Well, Suzuki-san, I don't know what they enforced at your old school," Nakanishi scolded, "But here at Private Reimura Academy, a top school that any young person should be honored for being allowed to even enter, such whimsical activity as this will not be tolerated! If you wanted to draw all over boards, you should have joined an art school!"

"I'm deeply sorry, Nakanishi-sensei," Koei apologized with a bow.

"You'll have plenty of time think about what other ridiculous drawing to do while out in the hallway. Now!"

Without any regrets or looking back at any of her staring classmates, Koei made her way out of the classroom. Tsukasa stared out at her with remorse and guilt. His eyes started to tear up. What could he do?

* * *

Heavy, toxic energy weaved its way into the air above the courtyard at the side of Reimura Academy. The dark woman could sense the presence of the awakening one, but it never revealed itself. She was growing extremely agitated. Leviathan had reported grand statements of said being. All that the female wanted was to prove her own theories correct. But at this rate, too much time would have passed before she got her answers.

Then, there was an energetic shift in the awakening one.

She had to come up with a solution to draw it out.

A mass of corrupted energy upon the ground below soon drew her attention. Around a trash can, litter had carelessly missed the opening and was left to feed toxins to the earth. The spirits of the earth began to weep and call for someone to take responsibility.

This intrigued her.

From beneath her clothes, little black bugs crawled out and made their way down to littered ground. They began to feed off of the remaining positive energy within the small area and released even more negativity.

The young woman sneered. All that was left to do was wait.

* * *

Koei leaned against the hallway hall and sighed. "I hate getting in trouble."

Spirit flew from the floor to in front of her and eyed her curiously. "Then why did you protect that boy, risu?~"

Koei thought for a moment. "Instinct, I guess." A look of surprise came across Spirit's face. "I know that being one's true self doesn't mean to sacrifice one's well being, but if there's a chance to protect someone's happiness, I'm willing to take any risk. If it's all that I can do, I wanna do my best."

Spirit smiled. This was the side of his partner that he loved to see. "That lady was really scary, though, risu~."

"I agree."

There was a dramatic spike in negative energy that arose from outside suddenly. Koei's eyes widened in fear and shock at the feeling. She looked at Spirit and was confirmed as he looked back. "Spirit, is this…?"

"Yes, it's coming from outside, risu~, but this feeling isn't like the evil person from before, risu~."

"Then let's get going." she said, full of determination and took off down the hall.

* * *

The school bell had rung, signalling for the teachers to move to their next class and the students' rescue from Nakanishi's wrath. But after class, the cruel harridan had gone out in the hall to yell at Koei for something that the transfer student had not even done.

Guilt settled in the pit of Tsukasa's stomach like lead. He wanted to report that the doodles were his fault, not Koei's. Despite his good intentions, however, she would most likely still get in trouble for lying. He did not know what to do.

"Tsukasa," a voice called from behind. Tsukasa looked over to find Yuuki Uchune. "What's up?"

"Uchune-san?" The boy looked down at his desk, not willing to burden his classmate with his problems. "Nothing."

"Jeez, how many times have I told you to call me 'Yuuki'? It's not like we don't know each other." Yuuki took a closer look at him. "You're thinking about Suzuki-san, aren't you?"

He felt the slightest bit of surprise but after a moment nodded.

"Well, I understand. What Suzuki-san did was very nice of her. And facing Nakanishi-sensei showed true bravery."

The boy agreed. Yuuki noticed that he was still sad, though. "Wouldn't it be just as brave of you thanking her?"

He looked back at her in shock but found hesitance. "But what if she gets mad at me?"

"Now why would she do that? Besides, Suzuki-san doesn't seem like the kind of person that would regret a chance to help someone."

Tsukasa realized the truth in her words. He stood up, checking the clock, and made his way over to the door. "Thank you for your help, Uchu-Yuuki."

Yuuki looked over at the boy as he left and could not help but smile. Perhaps this was the first step in Tsukasa understanding his own courage.

Tsukasa nervously reached to open the sliding door. Though scared, he knew that he had to face his mistake and the sacrifice that Koei had made for him. It was his only hope to gain courage.

He slid open the door to look down the right end of the hall for Koei. But to his surprise, she was not there. While pondering where she could have gone, he suddenly heard footsteps running farther away. He turned to his left and saw a female figure running down to the far end of the hall towards the exit.

It was Koei.

Tsukasa thought to himself, _"What is Suzuki-san doing?"_

There was only one way to find out. If he was going to apologize to Koei, he had to do it right then.

* * *

Once outside the main building, Koei continued running with her instincts as her compass. Why it was that the school was targeted made no difference. She had a destiny to fulfill and a duty to protect to protect the sacred land.

"Spirit, what's the source of the negative presence?"

"I'm not really sure, risu~," Spirit called while scampering quickly beside her, "But can't you feel it, risu~?"

Koei nodded. "Something is infecting the earth, using the fluid energy to more easily spread the negativity. But there's such a hateful force behind it, something beyond all dark forces. There's only one way to find out what it is."

The two stopped before entering the front of Private Reimura Academy. Koei stared out, allowing her being to become aware of the surroundings. A particular wave warned her to proceed with caution. She remained determined to do so while also restoring the land's abundant positive energy.

"Let's go, Spirit."

The girl and her power animal entered the area and allowed for the spirits of the land to guide them forward with courage. They both experienced the sight of the truths of the universe. Even Spirit, who was a very young power animal, was filled with the strength of the universe that he was meant to hold.

The two paused. The evil sensed was almost smothering and hard to ignore. Koei glanced around and was directed by the negative energy towards a knocked over trash can. She headed over to pick up the waste but was stopped in her tracks in surprise.

Though only a moment before the objects were just trash, looking closer, Koei saw hundreds of bugs mingling within the negative energy. They would rise from the earth, circling the waste and further polluting the air around it. The sight stunned Koei, causing her to stumble back. Just looking at the sight made her sick.

"To think that the child of psyche would appear so weak and vulnerable when exposed to the rotting of the spirit. What does Leviathan-sama see in you?" A cruel feminine voice chanted from above.

Koei immediately turned her attention to the being calmly sitting upon the top of a nearby tree. Her eyes met the form of a female young adult, appearing beautiful yet dangerous. The woman bore the same golden eyes as Leviathan, the main difference being the high condescension within her orbs. "You're nothing like he described."

The younger girl ignored her cold words. "Who are you? Are you with that other person?"

The woman sent her a glare. "Don't even speak so lowly of Leviathan-sama, human. He has powers that could easily erase your soul from existence."

Those words made Koei look around, analyzing her surroundings. That man could be anywhere, waiting in the shadows with that smug expression.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's just me today," the sinister female remarked almost immediately.

Koei sent a long, serious gaze at the female. "And who would you be?"

The woman glared intensely at the girl. How dare such an impudent human test her. But on some level, it was fascinating.

The female's expression began to change to a sneer. "The name's Naamah, member of the Lost Prisoners."

"I'm guessing that you had something to do with the abnormal rise in negativity."

Naamah, amused, disappeared from her sitting position upon the tree to only a few yards from where Koei stood. The teenager instantly noticed the dark woman's presence, heightening her guard and moving into a defensive stance should Naamah have attacked.

"Smart girl," Naamah mocked. "The earth was already sulking from the lack of respect given to it, therefore weakening its defenses and allowing for me to easily increase its level of wrath and suffering. It was a simple way of drawing you out."

Koei grit her teeth at the selfishness. "The earth would never bear vengeance towards others. But you have manipulated its goodness just to lure me out. You're no better than that comrade of yours!"

Naamah smirked ever so condescendingly at the girl before taking a single step then appearing behind Koei. "But here's the difference: Meeting me, you have power! Now show me what's so great about you!" Koei only had a single moment to dodge as pure darkness coated Naamah's arms and was sent in her direction.

Regaining her focus, Koei looked to the smoky crater created from the dark maiden's attack. But Naamah's evil presence lured her vision back to spot a frightening sight.

As darkness continued to build and weave upon Naamah's hand, a familiar curse crossed the woman's lips like poisoned honey, "She who turns from the will of light, poisoning it, fulfilling the dark, wrenching out curses upon the land she once admired. It ends and the eclipse begins." Her hand split deep into the ground like a knife and allowed her energy to further infect the earth. "Come out, Ijimeru!" As the woman tore her hand from the ground, the negative energies were viciously guided in the direction of the dark bugs. Combined together, a giant trash can monster was formed.

Koei pulled out her Conscious Lock. "Be careful, risu~." Spirit called from behind her.

"I will, Spirit, and I'll show her not to mess with the power of the earth," she smiled at him. In return, the charm on the power animal's collar glowed and shot into the girl's hand. "Now, let's show 'em some psyche."

Koei gripped the charm and the light transformed into a key. "Awaken! Pretty Cure, Ecstasy Petition!" In a glimmering flare, Koei was engulfed in sacred power. The power of the elements filled her and allowed her chakras to align like birds in the sky. With a spirit quenched with faith, Koei turned the key in the Conscious Lock, beginning the transformation.

Ribbons of energy wrapped around her in a fiery yet gentle whirl. As the ribbons tightened to create her fighting uniform, a confident part of her seemed to be freed within every layer and ruffle. There was a sense of being within Koei's metamorphosis that was not girly but a perfect blend of her masculine and feminine self. Her black hair elongated and lightened to a greyish-pink hue and accepted the magic which tied it all up into a magenta bow. Then in the last stage, as her over dress formed, she felt a sudden oppression from the depths of her soul that she had not noticed before: the kind of feeling brought upon only by her own feelings of lacking spirituality. But the oppressive feelings soon cleared away like clouds on a sunny day as the kindred spirit opened her crystal blue eyes to the world around her. The magic of life itself spoke through her just as she allowed and called, "The awakening psyche! The soul's inspiring tune, Cure Echo!"

The warrior looked sharply at Naamah who studied her mockingly before turning away. Echo grew suspicious of the dark maiden's actions. "Where are you going? Let's settle this."

Naamah looked back and laughed, "Your fight is with the Ijimeru. I'm not wasting my strength on a weakling."

"Wait," Echo called out. But her want to stop Naamah was halted by her need to save the trapped spirit within the Ijimeru. Arrogance had momentarily blinded Echo from what was important. She gave her attention to the raging creature. "I'm sorry for abandoning you, oh cursed one. I will release the true fear from your darkened heart, and then avenge she who attempts to take your soul."

And with that, the warrior and the Ijimeru shot at one another in a battle for spiritual freedom.

* * *

Naamah stared out from her place above the trees to the area below. She watched as the supposed "child of the psyche" fought against her Ijimeru. The two fought relentlessly. Echo managed to outrun the Ijimeru with her speed and wits. But the warrior did not seem to gaze at the monster, but rather the turned soul within it. There was nothing about the insolent girl that impressed Naamah. Nothing that proved worthy of her lord's interest. Echo's level of spirit was truly no higher than that of any other sage, which did not stand for much to Naamah.

* * *

Tsukasa stumbled to a stop and breathed heavily. After having attempted to follow Koei, she had proven to fast and escaped his vision. He had heard her going outside and followed in that general direction. He needed to apologize for what he had done.

"Where could Suzuki-san have gone?" He groaned.

His attention was suddenly brought to the front area of the school. Tsukasa could hear what sounded like fighting.

The boy hesitated. If he went too ended up in the wrong place, he would get in trouble with a teacher for being out of class. But he had to search Koei. If he was going to find the courage for how to apologize to Koei, he had to face his fears.

Sucking in air like his next decision depended on it, Tsukasa raced as fast as his not-so-athletic legs would carry him like a hooligan. He continued farther to uncover the mysterious sound.

Soon, he found himself standing in the shadows around the corner from the front of the school. His vision narrowed in on the sight of a large monster and a human figure fighting one another. Why would a human be fighting something so scary? How could they? Then when he looked even closer; The vibrant colored clothing, the abundant fighting spirit, the glorious aura. This person was a Pretty Cure!

* * *

"Clash! Musing Strikers!" The light in Echo's hands forged itself into her magical daggers which she used to withstand the Ijimeru's blow. The warrior and monster seemed to clash to no end.

Echo watched her opponent with great concentration. Her main focus was not on the physical manifestation, however, but the trapped soul from within the beast. The corrupted spiritual being called to her. She could clearly hear it. But the shared agony would not throw her resolve. Still intensely engaged in the battle, she closed her eyes and honed in on the tormented spirit. Past the rot and filth coating its true being there still lay a thick presence of the demonic bugs which Naamah had summoned. They failed to appear to the naked eye, but for all surrounding spiritual life it still lingered with an ugly wrath. To fight that Echo would have to spark some inspiration in that tormented soul.

She shoved the Strikers' blades together behind her at the small of her back, giving her full access for combat. The beast and she locked gazes instantly, their stances both translating to a single command: Come.

They rushed at one another. Echo dashed to the monster's left. It made a vicious attempt to strike her but missed as the warrior ducked and twirled around to its right side. Echo stopped only for a moment and punched with full spirit. The beast reacted in anger and went to counter but was too slow as the warrior was already two flips away. The more it attacked, the further away Echo flipped until she was so far away it could no longer attack her with combat.

As a last resort, the beast sent its darkness into the earth, bringing it back up as it neared Echo. The warrior leapt into the air to avoid the attack. She then reached back, grabbed the hilt of the Strikers, pulling them apart. In a single movement, a blade was stabbed into the darkness, preventing it from moving. The other blade was thrown at the base of the attack below the monster.

Once Echo clicked her heals and tapped the blade holding the darkness, fire ignited. It spread in pursuit to the location of the other dagger in a blaze. Within moments, the Ijimeru as well was completely engulfed in the burning flames.

* * *

Tsukasa stared in awe at the fiery victory of the warrior. The monster had been consumed by the flames that she had created and was able to put up a true struggle in an attempt to escape. Though frightening, it was like nothing the boy had ever seen.

He snapped to reality. Silent panic struck.

"Oh no!" He cried out to himself. "I forgot about Suzuki-san!" He had gotten so caught up in watching the battle that he had forgotten about his new classmate. "I've got to get back!"

With that, Tsukasa took off in the direction he had come from, throwing a single glance back at the battle to etch the scene into his memory. But in his unsuccessful sprint, the boy never once realized the few injured bug-like creatures following behind him.

* * *

"Now, risu~!" Spirit called to his partner.

Echo nodded. "Deliver!" She snapped her fingers beside her left ear and the heart-shaped charm appeared. The charm was pulled in front of her before it transformed into the decorative pipe.

Echo keened in on the the dagger at the monster, causing the Striker to shoot into the bottom of the pipe. She then flipped the combined tool and knelt down. "Spark Illusion Sword!" The bottom of the Striker within the ground was entered into the other end of the pipe. The monster's natural darkness stirred within the ground around the blade.

"Pretty Cure…"

The restless darkness sprung out violently from the earth in response to Echo's attack. She pulled her weapon up and twirled out of the monster's reach. Just as before, she focused past all distractions between her and the trapped soul. The monster's natural darkness continued to resist the holy flames, in turn affecting the trapped soul. Even the earth could harbor its own misguided grief. But Echo promised that she would burn away all hatred and let passion rise as a mighty phoenix from the ashes.

"Measure Blessing!"

She slashed the opposite blade diagonally across the space before the monster. The creature screeched in agony. Echo turned, swirling the Spark Illusion Sword in her hand. The instant the weapon was pulled apart back into the Musing Strikers, darkness fell away from the Ijimeru in a brilliant burst before fading away and returning to the universe.

Naamah scowled at the sight. She had not expected the human to reveal such power. Leviathan would have to hear about this.

"Wait!" The dark woman paused at Echo's command; not that she would take orders from her, but Naamah was fascinated by the possibilities of Echo's next actions. "What are you all?"

A sneer crossed the woman's face. "By 'you all,' who are you defining?" She mocked.

"You know who. You. That man. The one called Azazel. The way that you all manipulate innocent souls to your will. I've never heard of any being known to do such actions. What negativity drives your vile ways?"

After hearing Echo's word's, Naamah struggled to refrain from laughing out loud. The ignorance was absolutely ludicrous.

"If only you could hear the nonsense which you spew. How can Leviathan-sama be so impressed even knowing how little you currently comprehend."

"You mention him again, but you're still giving me no answers."

Naamah glared dangerously in her direction. "How about this? Show me that you're somewhat worthy of my mission and perhaps I'll tell you a secret." And with that, the menacing woman disappeared in a dark flash into the wind. Echo did not put up a single protest. During the fight, she had managed to connect with a peaceful part of herself that only the true brilliance of life could bring out. The warrior would not allow such an opponent to take away her time of being.

"Echo!" Spirit jumped up onto her shoulder cheerfully. "Good job, risu~."

Echo grinned at his silliness and patted his head. "Thanks, Spirit."

She closed her eyes and took a steady breath in. Her whole being became aware that now was time to awaken from this physical meditation. The power she had borrowed from the universe slowly began to depart. Breathing out, the warrior released what was no longer her own. The layers of spiritual power crumbled, revealing Koei.

"We should start heading back," the girl stated to the power animal.

The two began their stroll back to the classroom. But as they passed the once possessed trashcan, Koei stopped abruptly and glanced in the reciprocal's direction. Thanks to the effects of the attack, all of the damage done to the land had been repaired to its original appearance. But that also included the trash littered around the trashcan.

She exhaled, releasing any anger the situation gave her. She would let all those feelings be renewed as her utmost love for all of the world. "Oh, Mother Earth, forgive those who act against you. Their hearts, no matter what they do through their non-conscious minds, may be too focused on earthly matters to realize such. I know that I am a hypocrite, but I speak with love for you and love for them." Koei stood and placed the trash within the bin. "Blessed be."

Spirit looked at his partner in admiration and happiness. "You're so sweet, Koei, risu~. Not many people would think of doing something like that, risu~."

"Well, I'm just grateful for everything that the world has given me. And if I can bring a smile to life, I'm happy," she explained. "I know that I'm probably being really manipulative, between protecting Sakada-kun and trying to give the earth happiness for the sake of my own joy, but I just want peace for all life. Perhaps I'm just too naive."

 _"There is a difference between being manipulative and being loving. Find their crossroads within yourself."_

The words came so suddenly. But Koei did not have to look for the message's source, for she knew it had come right from her being.

* * *

A few minutes after class had ended, Koei opened the sliding door and entered the classroom. Thankfully the teacher had already departed. Two students approached.

"Suzuki-san, where'd you go?"

"Sakada-kun went to check on you and you were gone."

"Sorry about that," Koei apologized and scratched the back of her head. "I still don't completely know my way around here was looking for the restroom. But more importantly, is Sakada-kun back yet?"

One of the girls shook her head. "We haven't seen him since he left."

Koei sighed. This was her fault. "I'll be right back." She turned back around and reached for the door.

The sliding door at the back of the classroom slammed open suddenly, "Everyone, I couldn't find Suzuki-san! But while I was looking for her, I found something else! There's a new Pretty Cure," Tsukasa claimed.

"Ehh?" More than half of the kids exclaimed. Koei's eyes widened in response to the outburst.

"Are you sure, Sakada?" One boy asked.

"How do you know?" A girl asked.

"While I was searching for Suzuki-san, I heard loud noises coming from outside. I followed it." He paused for a moment for the message to register to the students. "Anyway, at the front of the academy was a new Pretty Cure!"

"But, Sakada-kun," another interjected, "How do you know she wasn't just the one from before?"

"I saw her. Her pink hair was tied back in a dark pink ribbon, her clothes were pink and purple, and-"

"I can't believe there could actually be another at this school," a girl began conversing with her friend, leading the focus to shift from Tsukasa.

He was disappointed that the students had not listened to everything he said, but he should have gotten used to the behavior by now. Kids were always like that.

"Um, Sakada-kun?" Tsukasa turned and was hit with surprise as he saw Koei.

"Suzuki-san! I'm so glad you're alright! I looked everywhere for you!"

"I was made aware of that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trouble you."

"No, it wasn't any trouble at all. In fact…" Sakada paused mid-sentence as anxiety took over. He needed to apologize to Koei and thank her for her kindness. He had gone over what he wanted to tell her while searching and felt partially confident. But at that moment, he was panicking.

"Sakada-kun?" Koei asked.

The front door slid open suddenly and Saburo strolled in for the next lesson. "Alright, everyone, class has started. Take your seats."

Tsukasa turned immediately in an attempt to escape the awkward situation between him and Koei. But he was stopped by his new classmate's voice.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Before returning to his desk, Tsukasa did not even look back as he said, "No, it's okay. Sorry to bother you."

Koei continued to stare at Tsukasa even after he left. She was not sure why, but there was a certain air of sadness that surrounded him, something that increased ever so slowly and steadily. It seemed to manifest itself within his aura as little black specks.

* * *

A dangerous silence overtook the throne room. Leviathan and Naamah stood a fair distance from their pondering monster. Azazel looked to the female.

"Approach, Naamah."

The female stepped forward until she was mere feet from Azazel. She avoided eye contact and internally struggled not to show any type of challenge that roared within her mind. She merely stood waiting for Azazel's next move.

The dark lord spoke with a particular frightening sternness. "Naamah, you disobeyed my earlier summons and went to battle the girl without permission. Your actions could have put all of the plans at stake."

Naamah could not help herself. "And what exactly are the 'plans,' Azazel-'sama'?" She grinned slightly with an undertone similar to a hiss.

Azazel would have cursed her for such insolent behavior. But in the instant that he unconsciously reached into his memory for to remind himself of the plan, an absolutely cringing headache split all thoughts. He gripped his head in agony.

Naamah could have burst into hysterical laughter but dismissed her attitude, feeling Leviathan's sharp gaze warning her.

"Are you alright, Azazel-sama?' She asked with a false innocence.

"Yes," the dark lord replied, "Nothing different than usual."

"Perhaps you should go take a rest."

Azazel turned his eyes back towards her. "Perhaps." The threatening edge he held began to slither back into his being. He rose from his throne and made his way before Naamah. "But don't think that you can change the subject, Naamah. You've made several offenses, including wasting your darkness."

He raised his hand suddenly. Naamah closed her eyes and prepared herself. But something came.

Naamah opened her eyes. She found Azazel staring forward at her. His eyes focused on a different layer of her. His hand rested mere inches from her face, fingers twitching ever so slightly as he sensed what he was looking for.

"Yes," he muttered to himself. "You used the dark bugs when all that was necessary was to manipulate the earth with your own darkness. The bugs were burnt away by holy flames. But…

"...A small few managed to escape." These words seemed to bring back the attention of Leviathan and Naamah.

"Without your power, those...pets...will run amok, even more so if they find a host that appeals to them."

"Is that so?" Leviathan asked with interest hidden in the shadows yet harboring the mind's foulest thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Tada!~~~**_

 _ **Comments, favs, and critiques are always welcome!~**_

 ** _You can check out artwork for the series on my DeviantArt account :3_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! Sorry it's been so long! Time just got away from me XP**_

 _ **Pretty Cure Belongs to Toei Animation  
**_ _ **This series and all its characters are mine to torment**_

* * *

Koei Suzuki sat in Private Reimura Academy's dining hall enjoying breakfast with Kai Yamazora. During that time, the black-haired girl could not believe that it had only been a little over a week since she had first begun attending the school. So much had happened in that time. Away from the intensity of battle, she could look back and admire what she had became.

She glanced casually towards her power animal, Spirit -who could not be seen by anyone except her- sneaking small amounts of food from students' plates. Although she did not condone that behavior, the girl enjoyed her spiritual partner very much.

Kai stopped eating her breakfast to ask, "I don't mean to pry, but is it true that you got scolded by Nakanishi-sensei? How are you feeling?"

"I won't lie. It was kind of scary." Koei shivered in memory of the cruel teacher.

Kai giggled. "I imagine. Last year, she yelled at me for not coming on time to turn in her paperwork which was already late."

"That's awful!" Koei gasped.

Her friend shrugged. "There's nothing we can really do, though."

"You're right. We just need to stay positive and respectful and hopefully someday she'll return the favor."

"Good insight, Suzuki-san!"

The joyful girls were unaware of, however, the mourning figure of Tsukasa Sakada that walked by watching them. Tsukasa could only stare in remorse at his classmate. He cycled over and over again how he could apologize for getting her in trouble but continuously fell back into a deep hole of self-hatred. How could he ever face what he had done?

* * *

 **Episode Four: "A Dangerous Apology"**

* * *

"Stand!" The students began class with instructions of class leader of the day. The classroom was filled was filled with the squeak of chairs as the whole class rose. "Bow!"

"Good morning," the class greeted their homeroom teacher, Saburo Yoko, in unison.

"Sit!" As instructed, the students sat down to begin the lesson.

"Good morning, students. I have some bad news and good news. At the 'request' of Nakanishi-sensei, students will no longer have access to the board without any teacher's permission."

"Ehh?" Most of the class groaned.

"I know, but there's nothing I could do," Saburo stated. "But the good news is that this afternoon the teachers are meeting so you have the afternoon off."

The students cheered.

A student raised her hand. "So we can eat lunch outside today?"

"As long as you don't go off campus. Now, let's start the lesson."

* * *

Knowing that the school day had been cut short, Koei decided to give her morning classes her full effort.

"Can anyone name the cubed root of one-hundred twenty-five?" The math teacher asked.

Koei immediately raised her hand and answered, "Five."

"As expected, Suzuki-san," the teacher remarked. She closed her lesson book and stated, "That's enough for today. Have a nice break. But make sure not to goof off too much."

The students agreed.

After the teacher left, the students proceeded to get into their lunch groups and walk towards the cafeteria.

Yuuki Uchune approached Koei. "Suzuki-san, let's go sit and each lunch on the roof."

"Sure, I just need to get my bag."

Meanwhile, Tsukasa nervously prepared to approach Koei. He trembled with fear.

"Um...Suzuki-san…"

Koei turned to face her classmate. "Oh, hi, Sakada-kun. How are you?"

Tsukasa jumped, not having expected her question. "I'm...um...good. But Suzuki-san…"

"Yes?"

His lack of confidence took control. "N-never mind. I'm sorry. Bye."

Koei felt confusion while watching her classmate come and go so quickly. Was something wrong with him?

Then for a brief moment, Koei swore that she saw a darkness surrounding him that had grown since the last time she had talked to him three days before. When she blinked, however, the malevolent manifestation was gone.

"Spirit," she quietly called to her power animal. He hopped onto the desk. "Did you notice anything weird about Sakada-kun?"

"I saw it, too, risu~," Spirit responded.

"What do you think is wrong?"

"Hmm," Spirit pondered. "It looks like he might just be in a bad mood, risu~, and that's what's causing the darkness in his aura."

"I hope so," Koei said. "Let's keep an eye on him the next few days, okay?"

"Alright, risu~!" Spirit said cheerfully. "Your higher self might also know something about it, risu~."

"That's a good point. Let's go after lunch."

* * *

On the rooftop under the grey that gradually grew grayer, the group of girls sat in a circle laughing and enjoying their lunch. Koei sat with Yuuki and two others students whose names she had learned were Kyoko and Rinne.

Yuuki laughed uncontrollably at Koei, almost choking on her lunch. "I can't believe you did that, Suzuki-san! You actually tripped on the way up the shrine steps!?"

"It was raining and I was already late to a meditation class," Koei replied, laughing at herself.

"You always seemed so poised and elegant, like Seiku-san, but you're also very fun-loving," Rinne commented.

"I wouldn't call myself elegant by any means," Koei replied.

"More so than Yuuki," Kyoko joked.

Yuuki snorted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

As much as Koei enjoyed the calming surroundings and delicious food and energizing company, she knew that there were other things that needed to be taken care of.

"Sorry, everyone. I have to go," the black-haired girl stated, standing up with her tray.

"So soon, Suzuki-san?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just want to take a little walk, clear my head."

"Oh, okay." Yuuki sighed.

"How about we get together to study later?" Rinne suggested.

"That sounds good," Koei replied.

"Just make sure not to stay out for too long," Kyoko said. "It looks like it might rain."

Koei nodded. "Alright, I'll be careful."

"Bye, Suzuki-san, see you later!"

* * *

"Tsukasa?" Yuuki noticed the boy heading down the opposite path as her. Rather than going towards the dorms, he was walking towards the walking trail. Tsukasa stopped and looked back at her.

"Oh...um...hi, Yuuki," he responded.

"You're not going back to the dorms?"

Tsukasa shook his head. "I'm going to apologize to Suzuki-san."

Yuuki sighed at him. "You're still thinking about that? I'm sure that Suzuki-san has forgotten about that."

"I know. But I just want to get it off my chest. I want to let her know how sorry I am," he responded, depressed. He had been feeling low more frequently, as if something were triggering his moods.

Yuuki observed her friend closely. She hardly ever saw her friend get so worked up over anything. To see him so passionate made her want to support him.

"Well, if that's the case…" She smacked him on the back suddenly, making him stumble forward. "Go get 'em!"

"Ow! That hurt, Yuuki!" Tsukasa smiled at her. "Thank you. Also, if you wouldn't mind, I'm going to check the walking trails for her, could you check the dorms?"

"Of course!" Yuuki said energetically.

With that, Tsukasa took off towards his destination.

From the shadows of the academy, Leviathan sensed and observed everything around him. He could sense the girl preparing to embark towards the field. He also identified a light presence following her, coated in a layer of darkness created from Naamah's bugs.

"Naamah's recklessness has proven to work in my favor," Leviathan sneered to himself.

When the girl came closer to the field, the Ijimeru near him began to stir. "Wait." Leviathan held out his hand, halting any further movement from the creature. "It will not be long."

* * *

Koei entered the green space without any thoughts. The walk through the forest had settled down her mind from the excitement of classes and friends to a place of peace and nothingness. Her bare feet stepped across the silky grass blades, further calming her mind. She had tucked her shoes and socks into a bush just a little bit down the forest trail after a sudden urge to take in the earth's energy. The girl allowed herself to twirl in the spring breeze underneath the grey sky. She had never thought of herself as a dancer, but the joy of being outside gave her a need to frolic.

She walked around the circumference of the field with Spirit at her feet. Once at the opposite side of the clearing, she was surprised to hear the flow of water. The two followed the sound to see a small stream flowing behind the bushes.

"Should we go check it out, Spirit?" Koei asked her power animal.

"Sure, risu~!" the power animal replied.

The two approached the stream. To avoid stepping in the mud at the stream's edge, Koei slid over a small boulder over the water. Once comfortable, she moved her legs over the rock to graze the water's surface.

She found herself giggling as she felt the slightest chill of the water. "Do you realize how much trouble I would get in if the teachers saw what I was doing?"

"Why's that, risu~?"

Koei splashed the water lightly. "Some of them would get after me because they don't want me to get hurt, others don't think that girls should walk barefoot outside or sit on rocks in skirts. This will be our secret, though."

Spirit smiled and nodded in agreement.

When the girl looked back at the water, a shimmer caught her eye. She carefully slid from the small boulder to step onto a smaller dry rock before leaning forward and reaching for the mysterious object.

"Be careful, risu~" Spirit warned.

Koei's fingers reached into the shallow depths of the stream towards the shimmering. When she felt the smooth surface, she closed her hand around the object and pulled back. She examined the object and was shocked by its familiarity.

"It's a Spirit Stone, risu~," Spirit noticed.

Koei held the object close. Though solid, the sleek rock was light and soft in texture. "You're right. Who would have thought that a Spirit Stone would be here? But then again, my higher self did say that water from the Spirit Stone River circles back to reality. It makes sense that the stones would follow in suit."

Koei carefully made her way back to the small boulder. She breathed in and out and sat cross-legged. The stone remained tucked between her fingers as she allowed her thoughts to linger.

"There are so many questions I have for her."

"The universe isolates itself to be engulfed in the presence of the earth. For one so young, a sage could identify a spiritual reflection," a familiar, dark voice spoke from behind her.

Koei jumped up and turned around to see Leviathan standing at the opening of where she had entered the stream.

She immediately pulled the Conscious Lock out of her pocket.

"Spirit, let's go!"

The charm on Spirit's collar turned to light and shot into Koei's hand before turning into a key.

"Pretty Cure…"

She inserted the key into the lock, turned it, and placed it in the top. With spiritual conviction, she called out, "Ecstasy Petition!"

Energy surged around her to transition her being from her physical state to a transcending manifestation. When she opened her eyes, the world became a more magickal place through her bright blue orbs.

"The awakening psyche! The soul's inspiring tune! Cure Echo!"

Echo raced down the short pathway to the field. Once away from the protection of the tree tops, she looked around for the adversary.

"Where is he?"

Suddenly, a shadow fell over her. Echo looked up to see an Ijimeru falling from the sky to crush her. She just out of the way in just time to avoid impact. She and analyzed her opponent.

"Let's show 'em some psyche!"

* * *

"Suzuki-san! Suzuki-san!" Tsukasa called while pacing through the walking trails.

"Where is she?" He muttered to himself.

Suddenly, a loud boom broke his train of thought.

He looked above the trees nearby to see smoke and debris rising. He looked through the trees which revealed the smallest amount of light leading to a hidden place.

Tsukasa was confused. In his years at Private Reimura Academy, he had never noticed that place.

The boy hesitated. The woods has always seemed so deep and dark, so he had always avoided them. He shivered with intense fear simply from the idea of going behold the trees was. But he had to! If he was going to find the courage for how to apologize to Koei, he had to face his fears.

Sucking in air like his next decision depended on it, Tsukasa went racing into the forest as fast as his not-so-athletic legs would carry him. Past the hanging branches, past the roots which stuck out of the ground, and running like a hooligan just to hurry up, he continued farther to the center to uncover the mysterious place.

Soon, he found himself standing in the shadows before the sunlit forest clearing. Tsukasa had never once thought that such a serene area had existed within the woods. He would have admired the surroundings if not for the scene displayed before him.

* * *

Once Tsukasa entered the clearing, he was stunned as he exchanged sudden glances with Echo. "You're…"

The warrior's eyes widened. Nobody was suppose to see her like this. But there was something else that plagued her insides, something that caused her to scream at the boy, "Get out of here! Quickly! Now!"

It was too late, however. Leviathan caught sight of the boy. He analyzed the human, observing the swarm of demonic bugs that had claimed the human as their own prey. Before Echo could react, the dark male summoned his control over the pests. The bugs responded to their master instantly and pierced themselves deeper into Tsukasa's spiritual being.

The boy screamed in out agony. He was completely unsure of the source of his pain, but it was unlike anything that had ever tormented him before. All past sources of depression seemed meager to what he experienced then.

 _"I can never apologize to Suzuki-san,"_ he thought, filled with despair. _"She would never forgive me. No one will. I should disappear."_

Leviathan moved his fingers slowly in the air, like a puppeteer's control over their marionettes. Golden eyes focused on the bugs now hooked into the human's soul.

"Oh, little soul condemned to loss, sacrifice thyself for the coming of damnation. When nothing is left, shatter and rot with your soul in shreds. Consume, Ijimerei!"

Tsukasa cried out even louder in effect. The bugs leaching onto his spiritual self shot black threads into the Ijimeru. From the boy's body, the threads yanked his struggling soul in the direction of the beast.

Echo could not stand such a sight. "Sakada-kun!" She raced forward to stop the heinous behavior. But just as she picked up speed, Leviathan appeared before her and wrapped his arm around her waist, stopping the warrior from moving any further. Echo struggled angrily to escape his grasp.

"Let go!"

The dark male snickered. His hold on her tightened. "Why do you fight? Things are just getting interesting, my dear."

Echo could only watch helplessly at the sight. Right as Tsukasa's soul came close enough, the Ijimeru opened its foul jaws and swallowed the spirit whole. Instantly, Tsukasa's agony began to grant the beast power. More markings grew. A type of bone armor appeared upon the Ijimeru's surface. Compared to the new evil and internal suffering that was released, however, the creature's physical appearance was almost unnerving. For a moment, various fears infiltrated her consciousness, leaving her unable to move.

That was when Leviathan whispered a sinister tone into her ear. "You should do something about that quickly. One can only wonder how much longer the boy's soul will sustain against being eaten from the inside out."

He disappeared just as the powered-up Ijimeru turned in Echo's direction. The attack came quicker than the warrior could react. She barely managed to dodge the beast as it zoomed in her direction.

Though stunned by Tsukasa's tragedy, Echo kept up her guard and prepared to fight. She could not take any chances against this creature; There was just something about it now that made Echo so nervous that she absolutely had to pay attention.

"Calm down, focus," she whispered to herself, "Face these feelings. Adknowledge them and release! There is no need to fear. This is just because you don't know. Focus and the answer will come. Abandon your ignorance."

As the monster struck its large arm at her, Echo jumped to the side and leapt at its head. Her blades met the hard surface but seemed to make no impact. Echo found herself having to use much more force than usual.

"Why isn't this working?"

She applied pressure onto the weapons before jumping into the sky. The few seconds that Echo took to think were too long as a dark object rushed out from thin air and slammed into Echo. The impact caused the warrior to fall to the ground.

While struggling to look up, Echo's eyes met Spirit's worried ones. She gazed closer at the power animal, who stood several meters away, and sent him a look which clearly translated to wait for her to figure something out.

Another object rushed past her, intentionally missing her head as if a warning.

"Perhaps you should pay attention," Leviathan remarked. "This creature is not like the one you fought before." At his words, the object came back around at her, but Echo managed to duck just in enough time to avoid impact.

The warrior still did not know of the source of the attack, but something told her that it was not Leviathan's doing. There was a less menacing sensation behind the mysterious attacks compared to the dark man.

She needed time to focus but not to think at the same time. Letting everything go would make way for a solution.

She rushed back towards the monster. As it attacked, she dodged. The two continued this for several minutes until the creature made one final punch and Echo brought out her arm, avoiding the attack. This allowed for an opening which the warrior took to fly down the monster's arm to its form. Once before its torso, Echo viciously brought down her blades to attack. As expected, no damage was able to be inflicted. But the warrior had gained something more beneficial.

Flipping backwards, she began to comprehend what she had just felt. Through her blade had been sent hatred strong enough to reach her. Hatred of overlooked desire. Desire of change.

Echo reflected on everything that she knew about desire: It flows with want which must be handled delicately. But when the wielder holds back such feelings, they bunch up and darken into hatred. They must be allowed to flow freely.

 _"Flow and desire,"_ Echo thought. _"Where do the two meet?"_

She felt a sudden urge to bring the Strikers just to about hip level. This sent a bright feeling throughout her being, one which sent an orange glow behind her eyes. A single breath gave her the courage to accept such powerful phenomenon. The desire of the Sacral Chakra was flowing throughout her.

That was it!

As the monster aimed to strike her, Echo ducked under its fist and rushed up towards its shoulder. She spun around quickly, throwing a Striker. The single weapon sped forward, crashing into the river.

"Where are you aiming?" The Leviathan called out to her.

Echo ignored his mockery and stabbed the other blade into the ground. She sensed the dark orb coming towards her again. With a click of her heels, Echo summoned the light of life to come forth from the earth. She turned in a circle, causing all darkness around her to shatter as light burst forth. The light was then directed forward by the swift guidance of Echo's hand towards the Ijimerei. The beast was struck up its center by light. This action only managed to anger the beast, however.

It aimed to hit her again. Echo flipped backwards and continued dodging with every brutal attack that approached.

 _"Sakada-kun,"_ she thought to herself, _"I have desires, too. But I've learned not to hold them in. Those are real feelings! I hope to inspire you to accept your dreams!"_

The Ijimerei slammed down its large hand to keep her from moving any further, but the warrior leapt up, summoning the dagger in the ground back into her hand.

"Deliver!" She snapped her fingers beside her left ear, calling forth the heart-shaped charm. Echo then jumped towards the top of the creature.

"Sakada-kun, I know you can hear me! This is not who you are! I may not know what you strive for, but I know that you have the strength to do it! I believe that you can let these oppressed feelings flow!"

She pulled the charm from her ear. As it formed into its golden tube state, the object was placed into the bottom of the dagger. The warrior swung her arm with the weapon to the side. Then in an instant, the dagger in the river flew at lightening speed back towards Echo, in its wake the river water influenced and following its path. The heavy stream guided by the dagger followed Echo's path around the monster and upwards.

The end of the lone dagger placed itself within the empty side of the pipe. "Spark Illusion Sword!" The stream ceased further continuation only to strengthen into swirling water trap around the Ijimerei.

Without a pause, Echo brought the blade down onto the top of the trap. Through the blade, she struggled to add as much force as possible. The universe had given her the wisdom to fight, so she could not falter. If this was what it took to save Tsukasa, then so be it.

"Let these feelings reach!"

Through maximum power exertion, the water stream dispersed throughout the air. As a result, the Ijimerei was weakened and thrown backwards in effect, hitting the ground.

"Now, Echo!" Spirit called out.

For a brief second, Echo allowed herself to breath. In the next, she stabbed one blade of the Spark Illusion Sword into the ground. "Pretty Cure…" The shadows, as a result of the healing, rose up from the ground defensively and striked at Echo. She twirled out of range before its wrath was inflicted upon her. Light blue eyes filled to the brim with determination flickered towards the beast, seeking the lost soul of Tsukasa trapped within.

"Measure…"

Before Echo could continue her attack, the dark objects that had attacked her earlier shot out from the Ijimerei's shadow and wrapped around her, binding her arms to her side and connecting to the ground. The warrior gasped in terror. Upon her fierce struggle to break free, the binds tightened painfully enough to force Echo to drop her weapon.

"Echo!" Spirit called out for his partner and raced towards her.

Echo's eyes darted back and forth between him and the Ijimerei's shadow. "Spirit, don't come any closer!"

Her call was too late, however, as several orbs rose from the Ijimerei's shadow, striking the warrior's power animal.

"Spirit!"

Leviathan appeared in the air above her suddenly. "Perhaps no matter the strength of the Great Spirit, as long as the heart of its being wavers, eternal wisdom cannot be granted," he stated with a sneer.

Echo scowled. "I don't understand. The attack was suppose to match up against the negativity. His desire was there, I felt it! The earth should have responded," she muttered to herself. The warrior was aware of how arrogant she may have sounded but was not able to care at the moment. Nothing seemed to make sense.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance to your...mental dilemma."

To Echo's surprise, the shadowy bonds raised her into the air right before Leviathan. She glared dangerously at the wicked being before her. "What's your game?"

Leviathan stared at her and asked in mock innocence, "What game?"

"Don't screw with me," she snapped. "After everything you've done, everything you've said, nothing makes sense. You can control life through negativity, and now somehow your dark powers possessed Sakada-kun's soul without even an obsession."

"Surely you noticed the manifestation of the bugs frolicking within his aura."

Memories of Tsukasa and the slight depiction of the black specks surrounding him rushed back. How could she not have put together the pieces to something so crucial?

"I'll ask you again, who are you?" She asked, angry tension building in her voice.

The dark male snickered. "I believe I have explained such before-"

"Then what are you really?" She interrupted abruptly. "Tell me the truth! I know that there's more than what you've said! The idea that a negative force could have such control is unfathomable, it's...unreal."

It all seemed just too unfathomable to the warrior. To remind herself of such, Echo looked over at the powered-up creature that now contained her classmate's soul. The fact that the former beast could spiritually pollute its surroundings was one thing, but to make things worse, it could actually control life to its will.

"Perhaps I will humor your ignorance."

A cold, clawed hand brushed softly against the side of her face only to curl under her chin, gripping Echo's face and forcing her to look forward.

"What do you want?" She hissed through her teeth.

Leviathan allowed a slight snicker to escape. Echo struggled not to allow fear smother her anger at the moment, but the man before her seemed to bring to surface every past, present, and future fear she had ever had and would ever have. "How can we ever truly understand one's honest wants and desires? Perhaps mine are to fulfill my lord's demands to bring you to him; Perhaps to see this space rot and shatter altogether; Perhaps to have you watch as I consume that pathetic boy's soul, as that is something only they of whom you cannot presently comprehend are capable of."

His threats towards Tsukasa was her breaking point. Echo began to tremble in fear and confusion.

"And as for who 'they' are," the male continued, "Your being knew from the very beginning that the concept of negativity is only a small factor in this situation. Then comes that of which you desire: 'What could possibly be happening?' Well, I shall tell you.

"You speak so easily of an obsession, but what gains strength from such manifestations? What could possibly overwhelm the earth, or a human soul for that matter? What could bend the most common sight, per say, a shadow, to do this?"

A dark shape, similar to the object which had attacked Echo, rose from the Ijimerei's shadow and rapidly raced through the air, tearing a clean hole right through the large beast. The Ijimerei roared out in agony. However, amongst the pained cry, Echo could clearly make out Tsukasa's scream for salvation.

In horror, Echo fought to turn her head towards the scene. "Sakada-kun!"

But Leviathan refused to have her look away. "I am what humans would call a 'demon'."

At those words, Echo betrayed her attention to all other forces. Her fears became completely centered around that single statement.

The words finally left her with much difficulty. "A...demon…?"

"Does it surprise you so, the idea of such a force? Though perhaps a simple explanation may extinguish some of your shock."

He extended his arm to the side in the direction of the Ijimerei. Darkness formed from his fingertips, shooting off as a sphere and puncturing the creature again.

"Stop it!"

"What is your source?" Leviathan interrupted her sharp words.

Echo paused, having been caught off guard by such an inquiry. Should she have answered? What was the demon's reasoning?

"The Great Spirit."

"But of course. A force of being within all, as some may refer to such as. What could possibly oppose such and aim for a disappearance which would result in the grasp of the core of this force?

"My...comrades and I became aware of a chance, and with my lord's assistance managed to weaken the Spirit enough to gain a grasp of light which allowed us access to this world. And it was that grasp that led us here, the place where purity seeks shelter.

"Though what are we to find, but an opposition by the Spirit of our presence here, a presence almost unable to transcend even the most powerful universal aura of peace thanks to the slightest hesitation that is sin. Such a project would take no time at all for us, though, perhaps, five years?"

"Five years?" The time pounded in Echo's mind.

But before the warrior could understand anything else, the demon raised his free hand close to her face. Darkness from his previous attack glistened dangerously at his fingertips. The sight panicked Echo. Not because of what it was, but there was just something that resonated a fear deeper than memories could elaborate.

"But you would not be aware of such, would you? And even if you were, could you even comprehend the consequences of such an occurrence?"

Just as before when this cruel being had stared into her eyes with knowledge beyond her true physical understanding, something soul sucking yet nostalgic clicked in her mind. Fear.

"Perhaps my lord will consent to my bringing you back early," Leviathan sneered.

Suddenly, a light flashed through the air. In its first stroke, a ray of light forced Leviathan away from Echo. In the second flash, Echo was freed from the shadow's grasp. The warrior regained her senses and jumped away from the adversary. She looked around to find the light's source.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Echo spotted the figure of a girl standing a few meters from her.

The girl had hip-length blue hair partially tied to the left in a purple ribbon. Her indigo top was similar to Echo's except exposing more of her mid-drift with pink ruffles lining her sleeves. Her indigo skirt was lined with blue, pink and purple ruffles. She bore a lavender bow on her chest with an indigo heart charm. On her arms she wore indigo arm warmers covering long, fingerless gloves which matched her leg warmers and shoes. And over her waist was buckled a pink belt with a white and green heart charm securing her own Conscious Lock.

Echo eyed the other girl in shock. "Are you...a Pretty Cure?"

The fellow warrior simply looked at her with critical golden eyes. She clicked her heels and twirled before disappearing into the wind.

Then suddenly, she appeared before the Ijimerei and shoved her elbow at the monster, Her strength sent the monster flying back, surprising Echo.

 _"So strong!"_ Echo thought. She remembered her injured power animal and raced to his side while the mysterious warrior continued to assault the Ijimerei.

Observing Spirit, she saw that his injuries were not too severe and that he had merely lost consciousness. Echo looked back at the warrior exuding strength that she had lacked against the beast.

Soon, the Ijimerei lay defeated with the mysterious warrior standing over it. Her golden eyes flashed towards Echo with a sparkle that differentiated them from Leviathan or Naamah. Despite their initial coldness, they showed compassion and a universal wisdom.

"I can't be the one to defeat this,' she told Echo. "Hurry up and become stronger before it's too late."

With those last words, she twirled and vanished without reappearing.

While Echo stood with Spirit, completely appalled by all that had occurred, Leviathan hid his amusement beneath an annoyed scowl.

 _"Interesting...a new addition to this game,"_ he thought wickedly.

He appeared a few meters from Echo. "How disappointing. If neither of you are to fight the boy's soul seriously, perhaps I should have destroyed him first."

Echo looked towards him with contempt. How dare he treat this like a game?

"But I will give you another chance," the demon continued. "Before I return, you should better prepare yourself. Because next time, there will be no one to fight for you."

A dark portal appeared near the Ijimerei. Black tendrils dragged the injured creature into the cavity's depths.

"No! Don't take him!" Echo yelled. She raced towards the portal but was too late late as it closed and vanished with the creature containing Tsukasa's soul.

"You will have another chance to face defeat at the hands of those dear to you. "But for now, child, you should take care of that boy's body. Who knows how long it will last without his soul."

His snicker filled the air as a portal appeared behind him as well. He stepped back and met eyes with the warrior that was proving to be quite an excellent source of entertainment and tragedy.

When the fiend finally vanished with the portal, for a single moment Echo felt relief that he was gone and collapsed to her knees. After all that he had told her, what had happened with Tsukasa, and the other Pretty Cure appearing, she felt absolutely emotionally drained. She could still feel the darkness against her face that Leviathan had used to threaten her.

The Conscious Lock fell from her chest and her magickal form faded away. Koei exhaled all that she had witnessed and breathed in hope of gaining strength. She felt so tired.

She looked across the field and saw the limp figure of Tsukasa lying motionless. Shaking away her exhaustion, she made her way to her classmate.

"Sakada-kun?" She knelt beside him and touched his shoulder, having the smallest hope that he would wake up. Nothing. When her fingers felt his cold skin, her stomach dropped and she screamed.

"Somebody! Help!"

* * *

 _ **So what do you all think?**_

 _ **I'll release episode 5 soon.  
Comments, favs, and critiques are always welcome!~**_

 _ **You can check out artwork for the series on my DeviantArt account and the upcoming group :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, everyone!_

 _Pretty Cure Belongs to Toei Animation  
_ _This series and all its characters are mine to torment_

* * *

In the chilling setting of the school clinic, an otherwise loving location with comfortable energy, Koei Suzuki sat filled with grief. After her battle with Leviathan, she had approached Tsukasa Sakada's soulless body to see if he was at least alive. When he had not awoken, she had struggled to drag him out of the forest and screamed for help in the pouring rain for several minutes until a teacher had finally heard her outcries.

The teacher had helped her to carry Tsukasa inside the school before calling an ambulance to rush her classmate to the nearby hospital. Once she was inside, the teacher and nurse had insisted that she change from her soaked uniform into the school track uniform.

Despite physically feeling warm and refreshed, emotionally Koei felt completely unsettled. Every time she thought about Tsukasa, guilt further infected her. She was a warrior yet had been unable to protect him.

"There's nothing you could have done, risu~," Spirit explained gently. "Neither of us knew what that demon would do, risu~."

Koei sighed. "Even if you say that…"

"What will happen if we can't get his soul back in time?" She asked, cringing as the knowledge seeped in.

"Suzuki-san," the nurse asked, "how are you doing?"

Koei took a moment to answer, feeling unsure within the web of emotions enveloping her. "I...I'm not really sure."

"That's understandable. I'm sorry this happened. It's strange, though. Sakada-kun's breathing is shallow and he still had a pulse, but he is still not waking up. What did you say happened?"

Koei was about to explain but remained silent. How was she supposed to talk about being a Pretty Cure? She felt bad lying but explained what happened differently. "I was outside taking a walk in the forest. For some reason, Sakada-kun was there, too. And then, he just collapsed. I'm not sure what happened."

The nurse held out a thermometer for Koei to hold in her mouth. "I'm sorry that you had to experience that, especially after transferring here so recently. Things like this hardly happen here."

"Reimura has probably never had a demon attack before," Koei thought.

When the thermometer beeped, the nurse pulled it out of Koei's mouth and observed the recorded temperature. "Your temperature is a bit high. I'd like for you to rest here just until it goes down."

Koei nodded. As the nurse left, she lied down. Spirit curled into her side sweetly.

As much as Koei tried to shut off her mind and relax, memories of the day haunted her. Leviathan's threat rattled her. There was so much that she had never known of, and it was all bombarding her at once.

"He actually ripped out Sakada-kun's soul and enhanced the monster. How am I supposed to fight against that?" She muttered to herself. "What do I do?"

Behind closing eyelids, images of darkness and fear danced deep into her dreams.

* * *

Episode Five: "Conscious Discovery"

* * *

The next day, Koei walked in the 3-C classroom, exhausted despite her full night of sleep. Students would greet her and in turn she would respond as energetically as possible. By the time she got to her desk, a crowd of girls and some boys gathered around her, asking about what had happened with Tsukasa.

"Mind your own business," Yuuki Uchune interjected to the group. "Suzuki-san has been through enough."

When the group dispersed, Koei looked towards Yuuki with a smile. "Thanks for that."

"No problem. Are you feeling alright?"

Koei shrugged. "Better than yesterday."

"I can imagine."

"So, Uchune-san, I've been meaning to ask: What happened after Nakanishi-sensei kicked me out of class? I heard her yell a little bit."

The brown-haired girl shrugged and started laughing. "After she sent you out into the hallway, Nakaniashi-sensei was so snappy that she had forgotten to erase the rest of the board. Then when she started the lesson, no one in the class capable of taking her seriously. We all tried not to laugh but when Nakanishi-sensei glared at the class, we all burst out laughter. She started to scream at us but turned around and saw that the remaining doodles had still been left up on the board. She was even madder than before and shrieked at a student in the front row to finish erasing the board. Besides the last part, the incident made things a lot better."

Koei laughed in turn. "I wished I could have been there. Also, if I may ask, you're friends with Sakada-kun, right? Do you know why he followed me yesterday?"

Yuuki sighed and scratched her head. "That boy. He still didn't do it.

"Tsukasa belt bad about getting you in trouble and really wanted to apologize. He's just too shy."

"Really? That was still bothering him? There's nothing to forgive. I did that because I wanted to."

Yuuki nodded. "I told him that you'd say that, but he was so determined."

"And that depression is what fueled those bugs infecting him, risu~," Spirit said, with only Koei to hear him.

With renewed determination, Koei said, "Thanks so much for telling me that, Uchune-san."

"You're welcome. And call me 'Yuuki.' We're friends, after all."

The girl's kindness warmed Koei's heart. "Alright, Yuuki."

"Oh, and before I forget…" Yuuki reached into her bag suddenly and grabbed a handful of something that made a rustling sound. She held open her hand to Koei and said, "Take one."

To Koei's absolute surprise, in Yuuki's hand she saw several brightly colored Spirit Stones. Spirit shared her shock as well.

Yuuki laughed at herself. "I know it's kind of weird to give people rocks. But this is just something I do."

"No-No, it's not that," Koei explained in shock. "Where did you get these?"

With her head cocked to the side, Yuuki pondered. "I don't know. Here and there. This may sound weird, but if I'm in a place with lots of rocks, I just seem to know where these ones are. I figure since they save such great energy, the best thing to do is share. Go ahead, take one."

Koei examined the stones briefly before being drawn to a purple quartz. "This one."

"Amethyst." A look of joy crossed Yuuki's face. "Again, this may sound weird, but I feel like you'll understand. I had a feeling that you'd pick that one."

"I'd say you have a gift, Yuuki."

"Thanks, Koei."

* * *

"Are you sure I can't watch, Leviathan-sama?" Naamah asked the demonic male. The two stood in the sky above the academy.

"I am sure, Naamah. You were not supposed to leave Purgatory, let alone enter the land where purity seeks shelter without our lord's permission," Leviathan addressed her.

"You still refer to him as 'our lord'?" Naamah sneered to herself only to be stopped by Leviathan's warning gaze. "I just wanted to be here when the psyche brat loses and drag her back by her hair."

"Fret not. You'll have plenty of chances," the male stated quietly.

"Alright," Naamah hissed to herself. "I'll return to Azazel-'sama'. But at least let me know how her defeat goes."

Naamah summoned a portal and vanished. Meanwhile, Leviathan observed the spiritual plain and its energies around him. He could sense the girl's energy not too far away. Unlike the state of depression the result of the day before had caused, her energy appeared brighter and more hopeful.

"Now that she has had her time of hope, now is the time to shatter her," Leviathan spoke wickedly.

At the snap of his fingers, a portal appeared about the forest clearing. From it fell the regenerated Ijimerei with renewed vengeance. It roared out in agony from the corruption overcoming the soul which it had feasted on.

"Hurry along, young warrior...for his soul will not last much longer."

* * *

Koei sat at her desk, lightly tapping her fingers on the metal inside. Though her conversation with Yuuki had brightened her mood, a lingering constantly led her mind towards the field. Spirit had pawed at her only a few minutes before to let her know that the fiend was waiting for her with the Ijimerei possessing Tsukasa's soul. She could only wait impatiently for the bell to ring and run out to save her classmate. Doing so any sooner would only make her classmates further suspicious of her strange behavior.

As soon as the bell sounded and the teacher left, Koei got to her feet.

"Suzuki-san," Yuuki's voice interrupted her. "Let's go get lunch."

"Sorry, Uchune-san," Koei responded, "but I have to go to the library. Can I meet you all later?"

"Of course! See you there!"

* * *

Koei stood before the trees leading to the field. Her mind raced with anxiety of what awaited her. She reached into her pocket to feel for the Conscious Lock and felt the amethyst.

Spirit picked up on her partner's concern. He lovingly jumped onto her shoulder and nestled against her face. "It'll alright, risu~. Have faith in yourself. Everything always works out, risu~."

"I know, Spirit. Thank you. It's just...even if we cleanse the monster, will it be too late for Sakada-kun's soul?"

"We won't know until we've finished, risu~. We just have to have faith."

Koei nodded. She looked forward past the trees leading to her deciding battle. Eyes closed, she relaxed.

Four counts breathing in. Step. Four counts held. Step. Four counts breathing out. She continued this pattern while drawing upon inner peace. Trusting Spirit's advice, she focused only on the moment she lived in.

The past had left her weak; The future held uncertainty of victory; However, the present held a truth of strength that Koei could trust in.

Filled with the power of that moment, Koei became aware of her chakras flaring and aligning. The Root grounded her; The Sacral allowed her true feelings to flow; The Solar Plexus ignited a passion to continue forward; The Heart gave her an eternal love for herself and life; The Throat allowed her to understand the peacefulness of the moment; The Third Eye gave her sight in the unknowing time; The Crown allowed her to simply to be herself.

Unbeknownst to Koei, a glittering purple aura appeared faintly around her. Still holding onto peace, the girl allowed herself to become aware of her surroundings as she approached the final row of trees between her and the field.

"I'm ready, Spirit. Let's show 'em some psyche."

Ready for whatever awaited her, Koei dashed out into the field. She stopped and rested her eyes on the Ijimerei possessing her classmate's spirit. The creature stood in the same injured state as the day before, much the her surprise.

"You left me waiting, young warrior." Leviathan's voice penetrated the air. Koei watched as he stepped out from behind his monster to face her. Despite her newfound courage, the demon's menacing sneer sent a shiver down Koei's spine.

"It's okay, risu," Spirit reassured her.

"How can you be so sure, little familiar?" Leviathan mocked.

"Koei may have been defeated before. But she's stronger than ever and will never lose to you, risu~!" Spirit shouted.

"If that is the case, them I am sure she would not mind a wager.

"Young warrior, if you can defeat my Ijimerei, the boy's soul will return to his body. If you are to lose again, however…"

He raised his clawed hand suddenly and pointed at Spirit. "I will take possession of your familiar."

Koei and Spirit's eyes widened at the threat.

"And I will continue to take from you until you finally fall to despair into my lord's hand."

Spirit shook in fear at the threat. He looked to his partner to see if she was just as terrified as him. Her face held no reaction and her eyes remained shadowed by her bangs.

"Well?" Leviathan asked smugly.

Koei looked up without hesitation, blue eyes burning with the power of the universe. "Deal! Because I will never lose to the likes of you who seeks to take all that I am! Spirit!" She then pulled the Conscious Lock from her pocket.

Though stunned by his partner's courageous outburst, Spirit nodded in agreement and sent the charm on his collar into Koei's hand which became a key.

"Awaken!" Koei turned the key in the Conscious Lock before plugging it into the top. "Pretty Cure, Ecstasy Petition!"

Despite the threatening surroundings, Koei felt an abundance of enlightening energy all around and within her. Her aligned chakras presented strength that her true self blessed her with. She could trust in herself and Spirit and the universe to never lose.

"The Awakening Psyche! The Soul's Inspiring Tune, Cure Echo!"

The awakened warrior launched forward at the Ijimerei. She drew her fist and punched the creature, sending it flying back.

"Watch out, risu~!'

Thanks to Spirit's warning, Echo barely managed to avoid being hit by the shadows that shot out from the Ijimerei's shadow. Echo distanced herself as the blows increased. Pain erupted in her arm as she was struck.

She regained her composure and raced around the monster's side. Leaping in the air, she kicked the creature. Flying at the foul beast, the warrior punched it once again.

She flipped back and away from the shadow's reach. Her eyes met the Ijimerei. Something seemed odd. No matter how much she attacked, the creature refused to fight back. It stood silently as if waiting for her next attack.

"What's going on?" Echo asked herself.

"It seems that you have become aware of this creature's current state," Leviathan stated. "Surely you are aware of the stages of demonic possession."

Echo scowled at him, but nonetheless responded, "Manifestation, obsession, possession."

"Correct. The Ijimerei created by my comrades and myself rise from our influence upon the land. Meanwhile, the Ijimerei makes itself known by latching onto the nearest living soul. It obtains strength from suffering of the soul it has claimed, even at the cost of its physical host. Surely you noticed a change in my Ijimerei since our last battle?"

Echo stole a glance at the creature. "The shadows."

"Yes. The longer the soul resides within the Ijimerei, the weaker the creature itself grows. As I have explained, however, it gains suffering from its own suffering."

"Stop talking in circles! What do you mean-" Echo's eyes widened at the realization. "The shadows gain power."

"And they have you to thank for their spiritual feast. Almost a complete day of consuming a soul has made the shadows stronger than ever before. The boy's soul is little more than a shell by now."

Echo froze in anguish. "No-no way. He's still there!"

"Can you see him with your own eyes?"

Before Echo could answer, she was silenced by her own fear. Words felt like sour bile rising in her throat.

"You can attempt to defeat my Ijimerei, if you can. But what will be left to return to the boy's body?"

Spirit appeared in front of his partner's face suddenly. "Don't listen to him, risu~! He's lying! He's just manipulating you, risu~!"

"Am I, familiar? Is it not just as manipulative to give her false hope?"

"Echo, remember your meditation, risu~? You can't change the past and who knows what will happen once we've saved his spirit? All that matters is what you do now to save him, risu~!"

"I know, Spirit, and that's what I'm going to do. No matter what enemy we're up against, we'll fight until we figure out how to defeat them!"

She clicked her heels and spun. "Harmonize! Echo of the Mind!" From beneath her feet burst up a rod of light into Echo's hand.

"Clash!" Her call and snap of her fingers split the rod into two pieces. She tightened her grip on each object, releasing light from the surface of her matching weapons. "Musing Strikers!"

She dashed forward towards the Ijimerei and clashed the Strikers against the creature's shadowy appendages. A wicked force met hers, pushing her back. Echo jumped away from the creature several meters.

The shadows took their turn to attack, launching themselves at Echo. She brought up the Strikers and slashed at the shadows which shattered into thin air.

"So that's it!" She realized. "The further away from their source, the weaker they get. If that's the case…"

Echo leapt high into the air above the Ijimerei. Crossing the Strikers, she focused all of her spiritual energy into the blades. At her battle cry, a ball of light burst from the tips of the blades and into the shadows. Dust and debris rose around the creature on impact.

The warrior smiled in victory.

But as quickly as it came, her joy was ripped away suddenly. Through the debris, shadowy sphere's shot back at Echo. She managed to dodge the first few but was overwhelmed by the barrage of attacks. Then suddenly, a mysterious force paralyzed her body. Her chest tightened. Before Echo could realize what was going on, she was thrown to the ground below.

When she looked up from her injured position, Echo saw the creature sluggishly making its way towards her as if not of its own accord.

"How could it be?" She asked herself.

Once close enough to her, dark spheres once again shot from the shadows to attack her. Thankfully, Spirit intercepted the attack, creating a barrier of light to protect his partner.

"Echo, are you alright, risu~?" Spirit asked.

Echo nodded. "Somehow. Thanks, Spirit."

She stared out at the Ijimerei in confusion of the mysterious attack.

"If you are questioning the possibility of the attack," Leviathan stated, "perhaps you should ponder of your own darkness."

Echo looked at the demon with spite. The scene replayed in her mind.

"What is it, risu~?" Spirit asked.

"The shadows grabbed hold of my own. How could they be so strong?"

Leviathan sneered. "Have you forgotten? My Ijimerei has continuously been feeding off of the boy's spirit, which includes the despair in his heart fueled by Naamah's bugs. Even when the Ijimerei no longer has a soul to feast upon, the shadows may take the Ijimerei as a puppet."

Echo's eyes widened. "Then...Sakada-kun's soul is…"

"Are you truly surprised?"

In a flash, the Ijimerei manipulated by the shadows slammed its appendage at Echo's chest, knocking her down, The warrior found herself pinned to the ground. The Musing Strikers had fallen from her grasp and lie several meters away.

"Echo!" Spirit began to race towards her. He was stopped, however, as Leviathan threw a dark sphere into the power animal's path.

With a smug look on his face, Leviathan looked to Echo. "Surely you still remember our wager." He dangerously turned his attention to Spirit. "I will be taking the familiar now."

Horrified, Echo stated, "No…"

"I won't let that happen, risu~!" Spirit yelled. He bolted to get away. The Ijimerei's shadows began to strike rapidly at him. A barrier of light appeared to protect Spirit against the flood of dark spheres. He stood strong but struggled as the attacks rained down more rapidly. Cracks gradually formed in the barrier.

Echo was helpless to watch as the barrier shattered and her partner was struck down. Even once Spirit lost his footing, this attacks continued.

"Stop…" Echo struggled against the force holding her down. She realized everything that she could lose by giving up. Tsukasa. Spirit. Even herself.

Leviathan watched her struggle. "Resistance is futile. You have lost, my dear."

Echo stopped moving. Cruel golden eyes gazed at her, wondering what the warrior would do.

"Didn't I tell you…" She tightened her fists and looked at him unnervingly. "I will never lose to you!"

Throwing her arms out to the side, Echo called to the Musing Strikers to return to her. Once the blades came close enough, she crossed her arms, sending the Strikers in opposite directions up the Ijimerei's arm. The blades cut deeply into the appendage. With the arm weakened, Echo pushed the monster away.

She rose quickly, ready to fight once more.

The shadows lashed out at Echo.

The warrior clenched the Musing Strikers in her hands. Moving the daggers up and down like bells, a ring like chimes resounded all around her. The shadows were paralyzed suddenly by the sound.

A small light appeared before Echo, prompting her to flip the Strikers in her hands and collide their ends into the light. The glimmer became the small golden pipe that held the daggers together.

"Spark Illusion Sword!"

Echo cut through the stunned shadows fiercely. She sent a multitude of attacks at the dark manifestations. As more appeared, she was prepared and slashed relentlessly.

Suddenly, an enraged wave of shadows grew around her. Fear grew but instinct took hold first.

Holding the Spark Illusion Sword out to the side, she began to spin faster and faster until rivaling a tornado. The force forced the shadows back and away from the warrior.

Echo stopped and observed the weakened Ijimerei -and to her relief-shadows. She looked closely at the creature, feeling for any trace of her classmate's being remaining.

Spirit approached her. "What are you going to do, risu~?"

"He's still there," Echo replied. "I'm sure of it. I just have to make sure."

Clicking her heels, a large shining circle of magic with seven points appeared below her. She slid her foot to the edge of the circle over an indigo-colored light. Breathing in, she accepted and reached for its power. She closed her eyes and was overcome with the power of light. Her Third Eye blossomed like a flower touched by the sun's rays. With her physical vision blinded, the sight of all was bestowed.

Echo raced into the shadows. Even with her eyes closed, she was aware of every step and all that surrounded her. The change from the green grasses and fresh air to dark terrain and bleakness would have broken her before, but she continued with a renewed strength brought forth from the universe, where all things remained possible.

She easily dodged every attack that the shadows launched at her. When another wave of darkness threatened to overcome her, Echo leapt into the air. She kicked off of the air and flew into the eye of the dark storm: the Ijimerei.

She drew back her arm to take aim. Her open hand collided with the monster. In the split second before the creature was sent flying on impact, indigo light engulfed Echo, leading down her arm and flowing into the center of the Ijimerei, revealing an exhausted Tsukasa reaching for her.

Relieved by what she had seen, Echo opened her eyes with a smile. As the monster fell backwards, she flipped in the opposite direction to beside Spirit.

"He's there," she confidently told her power animal.

The Spark Illusion Sword shined within the her hands. "What-" Before she could ponder the event, an instinct rose that made her aware of what to do. Gripping the weapon tightly in both hands, the magickal circle appeared once again at her feet. She raised the Spark Illusion Sword slowly before her. The higher that she brought it, she could feel each of her chakras spinning perfectly and gifting her with their enchanting power.

The Root grounded her with earth. The Sacral freed her with water. The Solar Plexus inspired her with fire. The Heart loved her with air. The Throat understood her through sound. The Third Eye saw her through light. The Crown was her through spirit.

Echo drew one dagger from the weapon, flipped it, and inserted its blade into the golden pipe. This triggered her to then sharply point the other blade to the heavens. The heart on the golden pipe glowed brightly.

"Awaken! Wisdom of the Conscious!" She shouted ecstatically. The golden pipe shortened while the hilts grew slightly. From the newly formed silver guard on one side, a sleek blade grew. And from the gold tip of the other end, a string of shimmering Spirit Stones exited.

"Prism Rosary Blade!"

Despite the appearance of Echo's new weapon, the Ijimerei's shadows harshly lashed towards her. Echo brought the sword up before her and turned her wrist. The string of beads moved into a circle in front of her like a barrier. The shadows' attack was rendered useless against Echo's defenses. Soon, the dark manifestations were forced back and shattered.

Echo spun the guard and brought her sword arm back, causing the stones to detach and form a circle around her and the monster. She rotated the guard once more. At the center of the Ijimerei, the image of Tsukasa's soul that she had seen prior appeared. While the monster itself remained weak and immobilized, its shadows slithered around vily, showing an unwillingness to surrender their host.

In one swift movement, she stabbed the Prism Rosary Blade into the earth, facing the monster and knelt on one knee before the blade. She folded her hands together as if for prayer. And a blessing she sent forth, not just for herself and not just for the beast's peace but also for greatness for all things, living and presumably nonliving.

"Oh, blade of consciousness! Oh, stones of the spirit," Echo called to the world with words from her heart, "Give us the courage to release that of which is no longer our own, feelings that have served their purpose! Give us the heart to accept that of which your being offers in our time of need! Let us be messengers to your word and spread it to other's hearts, and when that word has served its purpose, may it be renewed through you!"

Echo turned the blade at a ninety-degree angle within the ground. "Septum Cadence!"

As she pulled the blade from the earth, a ribbon-like light rose in its wake from the tip of the sword. The warrior brought her arm out dangerously to the side, causing the ribbon to form a protective circle around her. Echo focused her eyes square on the monster ahead.

She raced into the sea of shadows. When the dark appendages aimed to strike her, they immediately collided with the circle and vanished. With nothing to distract her from her final goal, Echo was prepared to give her all to save her classmate.

Before the magic of her defense faded away upon her final step, Echo focused and sent out the power against the remaining dark arms. Nothing stood between her and the monster, not attacks or even her own defenses any longer. This was it.

She pulled the sword back and aimed for the the monster's core. "Pretty Cure…" The warrior tapped the earth one final time, causing the stones surrounding the monster to return to the blade and the Prism Rosary Blade to shine brightly. Echo brought back her sword arm. "Oratorio...!"

As she brought her arm forward again, Echo twirled in a circle of renewed elemental magic. "Healing!" She stopped abruptly and the sword was then slashed down the monster's midsection.

An ear-wrenching screech tore free from the beast. Echo welcomed the cry. Her other hand stretched up to reach for the light now gleaming from the monster's core.

At her command, the beast's dark form broke apart and dispersed into the world. The negatively vanished instantly.

Tsukasa's spirit reached from beyond the light towards Echo. The two spiritual beings joined hands. Echo reveled in the warmth and comfort and freeness of his soul. Leviathan had been wrong. Tsukasa was still very much alive.

She looked kindly at the spirit as her higher self spoke through her, "Now is not your time. You may depart now. Blessed be."

The kindred soul smiled at her before fading away to return to its original form. A small radiance exited from the soul and entered into Echo's blade. She stared out at the vast sky, knowing that she had succeeded.

The sound of light clapping behind her almost dragged the warrior from her ecstatic state. She fought to remain grounded, however, knowing that Leviathan stood nearby.

He stared at the back of her head with dangerous golden orbs. "That was quite an impressive feat, child."

Echo stood tall after hearing the demon's words. Rather than allowing the words to pierce her, which would have proven her as he had called her, she acknowledged the toxic language and allowed her own presence to break it apart as something to be released back to the universe. Like a warrior.

"I am not a child," she simply spoke. Echo pivoted to face the fiend. Blue eyes looked out with strength that fought against the vile threat of Leviathan's gold orbs. "I am...Cure Echo!" She shouted courageously.

Leviathan eyed the stunning fledgling that stood as a warrior of the Great Spirit. In the few battles that he had watched her in that form, she had grown far bolder than he had imagined.

With a cruel sneer, the demon replied, "Well... Cure Echo...I look forward to what more you have to demonstrate to I and my comrades. Even more so to my lord. But that is for another day." A dark portal appeared behind him. Leviathan turned and entered the cavity. Just as the opening closed and vanished, he looked back at the warrior and her power animal. "Always a pleasure."

Even after the portal disappeared, Echo and Spirit continued to glare where the demon once stood.

Spirit stuck out his tongue simply remembering the demon. "I don't like him, risu~."

"I don't either," Echo added. Her expression then relaxed as she looked to her power animal. "But we did it, Spirit. Thank you.

"And thank you as well for yesterday," she said to the nearby figure standing in the shadows.

Her sudden recognition caused the mysterious warrior with blue hair from the day prior to appear before Echo. She stood with mystique and a cold expression. Her golden eyes, however, held a certain level of praise for the ash-pink-haired warrior. "Well done, Cure Echo. You overcome yourself and recovered that boy's soul. Many more threats to the Great Spirit are to appear, however. Be prepared."

As the blue-haired warrior prepared to turn and leave, Echo called to her.

"Wait!"

The fellow warrior looked back at her.

"At least tell me your name."

After taking a moment, the mysterious female spoke. "Cure Pineal."

Pineal looked to Spirit. "Help her to grow, Spirit. Remember, you represent all of us."

And with that, she vanished without another word.

* * *

The next morning, the students of 3-C stood scattered across the classroom in their usual social groups. Rumors spread across the students of Tsukasa's return to school that day. One of the students had apparently heard that the boy had woken up at the hospital the evening before.

"That's so strange what happened to him, though," Yuuki said to Koei. "I've never known Tsukasa to faint like that."

"Maybe it was just a cold or something," Koei replied, trying to steer attention away from the topic.

The sliding door opened suddenly. All of the students turned their attention to see Tsukasa walking through the opening. He shut the door and sheepishly accepted their curious looks. "Good morning, everyone."

Several students approached him.

"Hey, Sakada! How're you doing?"

"You had us worried."

He became flustered from their greetings. "I'm sorry to have troubled you all."

Tsukasa looked across the room, soon making eye contact with Koei. Despite being embarrassed, he shook away his discomfort and approached her.

Koei stood up to greet him. "Good morning, Sakada-kun. I'm glad you're doing better."

"Thank-Thank you, Suzuki-san!" Tsukasa blushed beet red and lowered his head. "There's something I need to tell you."

Koei understood what he meant and exchanged glances with Yuuki. The brown-haired girl patted Tsukasa on the back and said, "It's okay."

Reassured by Yuuki, Tsukasa raised his head then bowed deeply. "I'm so sorry!" The class was stunned by his sudden outburst. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble the other day!"

Koei smiled at his long awaited apology. "It's no problem at all, Sakada-kun. I did it because I wanted to."

"I know, but-"

Yuuki slapped Tsukasa upside the head. "She said, it's fine!"

"Ow! That hurts, Uchune-san!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Yuuki?"

Koei laughed at the two and soon they joined in as well.

The door slid open again, revealing Saburo walking in to begin homeroom. "Alright, everyone. Time for class."

* * *

The orange sunset shined onto the sleepy academy grounds. From behind the trees, Koei entered once more into the forest clearing. Despite the instructions of the nurse, she had once again removed her shoes and placed them behind a bush in order to enjoy with rich feel of the grass and better connect with the earth.

As per her ritual for entering the space, the girl lightly skipped across the land and spun in honor of the sacred space which she treasure. She smiled gently before easing to the ground and settling into the lotus position. A feeling of deja vu overcame her then that connected her to the first time in which she had entered the forest clearing and began to awaken into her true self. So much had occurred since then and had given her little time to understand it all.

"If the world is speeding up, so must I," she whispered like a mantra to herself, opening herself up to the ecstasy that awaited. "I must become stronger."

"You are already strong," her higher self's voice traveled throughout her being. "What is left is to accept that strength as your own."

Koei accepted her higher self's words instantly. For it was during meditation that she believed in herself most.

* * *

 _So what do you all think?_

 _I'll release episode 6 soon.  
Comments, favs, and critiques are always welcome!~_

 _You can check out artwork for the series on my DeviantArt account and the upcoming group :3_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey, everyone  
Hey everyone! I was hoping to have this episode up a lot sooner but stuff got in the way._**  
 ** _I'm kind of in a rough place right now and feel even less artistic than usual :'(_**  
 ** _Hopefully that will end sometime soon because I'm sick of feeling like a blob...  
_**

 ** _Pretty Cure belongs to Toei Animation  
_ _This series and all its characters are mine to torment_**

* * *

Koei Suzuki sat in her dorm room at her desk doing homework. Spirit was curled up on a stack of papers beside her. She reached over to grab a needed paper only to realize that she could not get it with Spirit there. Although the power animal never realized it, he was always doing things like that that had begun to irritate Koei.

"Spirit," she addressed him, "wouldn't you be more comfortable on my bed?"

Spirit yawned. "No thanks."

 _"He just doesn't get it. He never does,"_ Koei thought to herself. _"You've got to be assertive."_

"Spirit, I need to tell you something-"

There was a knock on her door. "Suzuki-san, you have a visitor in the main hall."

"Thank goodness," Koei whispered to herself before hurrying out the door.

Spirit looked out at her questioningly.

* * *

Koei had bolted from her room so quickly, she had not even thought about the news until reaching the first floor.

"Why would I have a guest on a day like today?"

She strolled into the main hall where various students were lounging after the Saturday's half day of classes. She glanced around for the stranger that had summoned her. Then, from the side meeting room, Koei heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Koei!"

Her gaze met Kowa Tanigawa sitting in wait for her. "It's been a while."

* * *

 ** _Episode Six : "Spiritual Truth"_**

* * *

Koei smiled in excitement and ran to hug her beloved cousin. "Kowa-onee-san! It's been so long. What are you doing here?"

The two let go of each other. "How has school been going?" Kowa asked.

"Very good, thank you. Please, sit down. I'll get some tea."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that," Kai Yamazora interjected.

Koei turned to her friend. "Good afternoon, Yamazora-san."

"Yamazora-san was nice enough to show me here," said Kowa.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Tanigawa-san. I've heard lots of good things about you from Suzuki-san."

"You don't need to be so formal. Kowa is fine," the female stated with a charming, calming smile.

Kai's face lit up with a slight brightness, enchanted by the older female's presence. "Thank you, Kowa-san. I'll let you and Suzuki-san catch up and go get your tea."

Koei smiled at Kai's reaction. She looked up to her cousin so much and was pleased to see others reaction the same way.

"I've missed you so much, Onee-san. How's work?"

"It's good. I went to a workshop on energy healing recently that I feel could be applied. You seem to have made some nice friends. Have you joined any clubs yet?"

"Not yet, the teachers have really recommended joining one, though. I'm hoping to look into them soon. You did theatre, right, Onee-san."

"That's right." Kowa gazed off nostalgically. "Those were good years. Treasure them, okay?"

Koei nodded.

"Also, there's something else that I was wondering. Are you busy tomorrow?" Kowa reached into her purse.

Koei shook her head. "I don't believe so. Why?"

"I thought that it might be nice to surprise you with these." Kowa placed two tickets on the table.

Koei gasped. "Are these passes to the meditation resort I've always wanted to go to?"

Kowa nodded. "It's not to far from here and I figured that we could go up for the day and be back by the evening. They provide a nutritious lunch there so we won't have to worry about packing anything except perhaps snacks.

"That sounds wonderful! Thank you so much."

"Sorry for the wait." Kai walked in with the tea.

* * *

Koei smiled happily as she got ready for bed, recalling the joyful events of the day.

When the teenager had asked the headmistress if she could join Kowa on the daytrip, Motoko and Kowa revealed that they had already discussed the matter over the phone and that Koei could go off grounds for such a fantastic experience as long as she was back before curfew. Kowa also stated that Motoko had allowed for her to stay the night in the guest bedrooms on campus.

Full of excitement, she had assisted Kowa in carrying her overnight bag to the guest bedroom. She and Kowa continued to catch up on what they had missed of each other's lives while the younger gave her cousin a full tour of the campus. To wrap up the day, they enjoyed dinner in the dining room, where boys and girls alike watched Kowa in interest. Several of Koei's classmates approached the two to learn more about the older female and were enthralled by all that she had to say.

After dinner, Kowa had departed by herself to the guest bedrooms to prepare for the next day. Though separated from her dear cousin, the events of the day filled Koei with enough bliss to erase any loneliness.

Everything seemed perfect.

"Did something good happen, risu~?" Spirit asked.

"Definitely-" She then remembered her decision and was silent. "Nothing important."

Ever since she had begun feeling edgy around Spirit because of how he always seemed to interrupt her, she decided not to tell him until morning.

* * *

Azazel finalized his analysis of the Behemoth's memories. His cobalt eyes opened to look at Leviathan and Naamah in disappointment.

"So she's gained a new power? See what your recklessness has allowed, Naamah?"

Naamah avoided eye contact with him and tsked.

"Leviathan, do you still believe it is best to procrastinate capturing her?" Azazel asked impatiently.

"With all due respect, my lord, I believe that is just the beginning. The stronger she becomes, the more intel we can gather-"

"The more use we can get out of her. It's that right, Leviathan?" He interrupted.

"Yes, Azazel-sama," the male responded sincerely.

Azazel allowed a slight chuckle of arrogance past his lips. "She will never become her true self, but we can continue to use her as she is.

"Summon Dajjal. Tell him that when he finished his slaughter to go to the land where purity seeks shelter and have his fun with the child."

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Koei finished packing her duffel bag for the day trip. Hearing his partner's shuffling, Spirit awoke.

"What are you doing this early, risu~?" He asked tiredly.

Koei jumped in surprise. "Oh, um...good morning, Spirit," she replied quietly with hesitance. "I'm going on a trip with Kowa-onee-san today and need to get going."

"A trip, risu~? Okay! I'm ready when you are, risu~." He rose and prepared to depart.

"Actually, Spirit," she said, stumbling, "I think it's best if I go alone today. I...need some space."

"But...I'm your power animal, risu~, and what if that bad person shows up again? And Koei, I just want-"

"I'm sorry, Spirit." Koei was already out the door. "I'll be back later. Don't get into any trouble."

Unbeknownst to Spirit, a tear involuntarily slid down Koei's cheek.

* * *

The train sped through the open countryside. Kowa and Koei sat side by side. The excitement that should have filled Koei, however, was mostly taken up by feelings of grief.

"Was I wrong to do what I did?" Koei accidentally said out loud.

"Is something bothering you, Koei?" Kowa asked her.

"I'm sorry, Onee-san. I was talking to myself."

"Did something happen earlier?"

Koei hesitated but knew that she could talk to her cousin about anything. "The thing is, I think I may have hurt a friend's feelings."

"What it Kai-chan?"

She shook her head. "He's someone close to me. All he does is look after me and make me happy. But he has some annoying habits that make it hard to enjoy spending time with him. And now I don't know what to do."

Kowa thought for a moment. "It sounds like you really treasure this relationship even with its hardships."

"I do."

Kowa smiled slightly. "This sounds very familiar."

Koei eyed her curiously.

"Do you remember what happened last year when you and your mom were arguing?"

Koei nodded.

"Have you talked to her about how you feel?"

"Not yet. I'm still nervous about how she'll respond."

"Then how about thinking about it this way: Not only will you preserve your friendship but also think of it as a chance to prepare for when you tell your mom about how you really feel."

"That could work. Definitely!"

"Hopefully your friend isn't as sharp-tongued as auntie, though." Kowa covered her mouth after allowing such words to slip out and the two laughed.

Koei felt her grief fading. "Thank you, Kowa-onee-san." She hugged her cousin graciously.

"No problem." Kowa sweetly returned the hug. "And for now, we'll live in the moment and enjoy ourselves. You've worked hard and deserve this."

* * *

Spirit gazed sadly out the window. Ever since Koei had left, he had tried to find ways to entertain himself but ultimately ended up in the exact same place thinking about his partner.

He sighed. "Did I do something wrong, risu~?"

The power animal had been sensing tension in his partner the past few days. Koei seemed to be doing well in her classes and getting along with her classmates. Spirit could not figure out what was going on with her, however.

At the time, even separate locations, he could feel the relaxation and bliss that his partner was feeling. Spirit was happy that she was happy, but he wished to experience that feeling with her.

Then, amongst Koei's happy energy, Spirit sensed another entity. It energetically took a solid form of darkness. Spirit tried to call out to Koei to warn her of the threat. He felt so powerless to be where he was away from her. He had no doubts that his partner was in danger.

"I need to do something, risu~."

With his thoughts centered on Koei, his instincts took control. His eyes glowed an even brighter lavender. He gazed out the window and howled. At his call, a glowing eagle appeared in the sky, flying towards his.

As the eagle neared the window, Spirit leaped out into its aura. Spirit and the eagle in that moment became one. They flew together in Koei's direction.

* * *

In the farthest depths of her consciousness, in the endless plains of the universe, Koei accepted the peace of the moment. Within her sacred space, she stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking the river where she and her higher self had sat before. Today was the day that her higher self had taught her to scale the tall rock wall with the assistance of the spirits of air. In the physical world, she would have trembled and been terrified to climb such a high and dangerous-looking structure. But in this space as she put all of her trust in the universe, she climbed quickly and naturally like any creature adapted to the landscape.

 _"It's okay,"_ she told herself during the climb, _"the rocks, the wind, this space would never hurt me. So I will trust in it all and myself to reach the top."_

With the rocks supporting her, the wind guiding her movements, and her will leading her, Koei finally reached the top. Looking around, what she had expected to be rocky and barren like the cliff turned out to be green grasses and flowers and trees for as far her eyes could see. She laughed and raced into the greenery playfully like a child. Her attention was pulled back to the cliff that she had just ascended. She hesitated to look back.

 _"Abandon your fear and accept the past for how it shapes the present,"_ her higher self spoke, extending a hand to her.

Koei accepted her higher self's guidance and turned to be led to the edge of the cliff. Blinking away any anxiety, she looked out and was instantly amazed. Swarms of dragonflies flew through the air above the river below, a few reaching the the heights of Koei and her higher self. The insects glistened in the light of the sun.

Her higher self stood nearby beside her with their arms extended to the side. They looked to Koei to perform the movement as well. Koei stood still at the edge of the cliff and raised her arms. She slowed her breathing and calmed her rapidly beating heart which was only reacting naturally to the fear of falling.

 _"As long as you trust this space, you will not fall,"_ her higher self stated. Koei accepted her higher self fully. _"See yourself as a powerful tree growing at the edge of this cliff. You were once a seed that fell to this unlikely place and despite the conditions, used all of your resourced to prosper into a great being. Not storm, nor quake shall disrupt your stance."_

Listening closely to her higher self's words, Koei felt herself become stronger. Now unafraid of the height, she closed her eyes and enjoyed all that the space had to offer. The calming wind. The strength of the rocks. The rustling of plants nearby. The river flowing within the valley. The spirituality that she acknowledged as her own within that sacred place.

 _"Now tell me,"_ the higher self spoke, _"what troubled you before you came here?"_

Koei knew that her higher self was already aware of what plagued her mind but for her sake allowed her to express any problems through words.

"I've been too harsh with Spirit recently," Koei finally spoke.

"After everything that's gone on, I have not allowed myself for much down time and have become more irritable. And I don't like it. That's not who I am...and to end up hurting Spirit makes it even worse."

 _"You are truly wise to accept such about yourself. Now you must take steps to correct what disrupts your inner peace."_

Koei was aware of what she needed to do. "I need to take more time for myself instead of allowing all of these feelings to pile up."

 _"And be honest with Spirit, for he is a part of you."_

Nodding, Koei completely agreed. "I will be honest with myself and him from now on."

The low echoes of a gong peacefully reminded Koei of the physical world waiting for her return. Still standing tall at the cliff's edge, she released a gentle rush of loving energy to her higher self.

"Thank you," she spoke with all of her heart.

Appearing behind her, the higher self embraced her wholly. _"Always remember that I am here. No matter what may occur within your world, you always have a place to return."_

Accepting her higher self's final words, Koei allowed her spirit to become heavier and sink back into her body. Peace continued to occupy her in body, mind, and spirit even after departing the sacred space.

 _"I am grateful for this experience,"_ Koei released the thought to the universe.

The instructor guided the finale to their meditation. "Take a deep breath in. Let that breath reach your stomach. When it reaches, let the energy build. Allow your intention to manifest from that energy. And release, sending your intention out to the world."

A wave of peaceful sighs danced around the traditional Japanese room before departing to the great outdoors through the open sliding doors. "Wonderful. We will take a break and regroup at three. In the meantime, please feel free to enjoy the grounds." Everyone took their time leaving the room, eventually leaving Kowa and Koei.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Koei?" Kowa asked.

Koei nodded cheerfully. "Thank you for bringing me. It it's alright, can I go look around?"

"Of course. Just make sure to be back in time before the next session."

Koei put her shoes on and walked into the center's garden. She was absolutely mesmerized by the weather and the land and the gentle bliss of meditation still flowing through her. She looked around briefly to make sure no one saw her. She started down the path to the outside garden, her legs soon quickening joyfully into a skip. People would comment about how cute and sweet she looked when doing that, which would embarrass Koei. But enjoying time by herself to reflect on the meditation allowed her peace of being.

She followed the path into a beautiful greenhouse filled with exotic plants. Various colors caught her eye. She slowly approached the plants before walking further. Her hand gently brushed over the leaves. In that moment, a bond was developed between the girl and the foreign botany. She opened her up to them and the plants in turn were honored by her loving presence. They in turn opened themselves up to Koei.

"What a load of crap," a young, male voice hissed suddenly.

Koei looked forward. Less than ten meters away stood a young man with a cruel grin. "Get a room, will ya?"

Koei looked questionably at the male. "What do you mean?"

"You're so desperate for attention, you'll put out for a damn plant."

"It's called connecting with nature. Who are you?"

"If it were up to me, you wouldn't be alive long enough to know. But until Azazel-sama backs off, I can only prove how weak you are."

"That wasn't my question."

The youth lunged at Koei, fist drawn back. "The name's Dajjal. And you're comin' with me."

Koei barely managed to dodge the punch when rushing to the side. She went to slam her elbow into his back. Dajjal was faster, however. He turned around and grabbed her by the elbow. He then pushed her to the ground.

"I thought Leviathan said that you all weren't trying to take me anymore."

Dajjal shrugged. "Azazel-sama changed his mind. Now, got any last words for this world?"

Koei turned her head up to glare at him to conceal the fear that threatened to show itself. This opponent was strong and ruthless. She could tell that he was not as powerful as Naamah and Leviathan, yet he had taken her down in a matter of seconds.

Was he truly going to capture her?

The, suddenly, a bright light shined through the roof of the greenhouse.

Dajjal hissed and covered his eyes. "What the hell?"

Looking at the light, Koei felt a familiar connection rise from her Crown Chakra. In the moment, she was bonded to the being that knew her soul the most.

"Spirit!"

At Koei's call, the power animal revealed himself from beyond the light.

"Koei!" As fast as the light that he had just traveled through, Spirit slammed into Dajjal's head. The demon was immediately thrown from Koei.

The girl was stunned at the sight. She rose and raced towards Spirit. She picked up her power animal and noticed the newly formed bruise on his face.

"Spirit!" She hugged him tightly, feeling so relieved to once again be able to hold her partner. "How did you get here?"

"The Great Spirit guided me, risu~," he explained. "I wanted to see you, Koei, risu~."

The girl embraced him even tighter. No matter what anger she had felt towards Spirit before, only love filled her heart.

Dajjal rose, rubbing his injured head. "You little bastard…" Koei and Spirit faced him cautiously. "How did you get in here? I made sure that she was completely alone."

Spirit hopped down from Koei's arms to stand between her and the demon. "You can never separate me and Koei, risu~! She is my partner. The greatest partner, risu~!"

Koei was deeply moved by his words. "Spirit…"

The small power animal looked back at his partner. "Let's go, risu~." The charm on his collar shot into Koei's hand.

Koei nodded. She gripped the light-turned-key. Just then she remembered something critical. "But what about the Conscious Lock? I forgot it in my bag."

"I'll take care of that, risu~." Spirit howled a powerful call. The cry produced a light before Koei that became the Conscious Lock.

Though amazed, Koei knew what she had to do. "Let's show 'em some psyche!" She turned the key in the Lock and placed it in the top.

"Pretty Cure! Ecstasy Petition!"

Thanks to the power of the Great Spirit and Spirit's love, Koei felt stronger than she ever had before. A feeling beyond all emotion, a neutral bliss enveloped her and shined as a purple flame in her blue eyes. She graciously accepted the power that the universe bestowed upon her. Like a ritual dance, she spun to and fro as the Great Spirit wove throughout her being.

When her inner sage stood hand in hand with her spiritually, the warrior proclaimed herself as, "The Awakening Psyche! The soul's inspiring tune, Cure Echo!"

"Tsk." Dajjal scowled. "Guess I have no choice…"

He swung his hand to the side, unleashing claws that had before been hidden. Dark energy coated his hand menacingly. This returned a demented joy to his face. His golden eyes filled with a lust for war met Echo as he chanted, "Thee who turns from the will of light, poisoning it, fulfilling the dark, wrenching out curses upon the land once admired. It ends and the eclipse begins."

He stabbed his hand into the brick walkway, releasing darkness into the ground. "Come out, Ijimeru!" The demon ripped his arm from the crack. From his demonic influence, a large monster made of bricks and darkness was born.

"Let's see what you've got, psyche girl!" Dajjal snapped his fingers, signaling for the Ijimeru to begin its rampage. Immediately, the creature flung a multitude of bricks at the plants.

Echo rushed to the greeneries' rescue. She punched and kicked at the bricks which caused them to fall uselessly to the ground.

Watching the warrior defend the greenery caused a laugh of mockery to escape from Dajjal. "And here I thought that you flirting with these worthless beings earlier was just for show."

Echo glared at him. "It seems that you, like your comrades, don't value any spiritual connection to you never will."

Dajjal sneered. "Never had a need for it when I could just infect it. And when we get done with you, there'll be no spiritual connection left!"

Echo took a deep breath to center herself. She brought her arms out to the side. The surrounding wind came forth and wrapped around her arms and down her back. The warrior looked Dajjal square in the eye and vanished.

The demon was stunned. He then felt Echo's presence to his right. Nothing. Then she appeared to his left. Just as Dajjal turned to catch her, Echo's fist collided with the side of his face, sending him backwards.

"That's for mocking my spirituality." Without anger, Echo expressed herself.

Dajjal glared daggers at the warrior while holding his injured face. "You bitch...Ijimeru!"

The Ijimeru responded to its master's call, quickly making its way towards Echo. Just when it got close enough to her, the warrior hopped into the air. She aimed at the creature.

"HAAA!" With a fierce battle cry, Echo punched the creature into the ground hard enough to create a crater. She then proceeded to kick the Ijimeru to the other side of the greenhouse.

The creature quickly recovered and sent another barrage of bricks at the warrior. Echo prepared to defend herself.

Then suddenly, a mystical voice spoke though her heart. _"Use my power,"_ the voice said. Echo's instincts became aware that the offering came from the surrounding plants, as a thanks for protecting them.

Echo graciously accepted their words of wisdom. She clicked her heels and the Sacred Circle appeared at her feet. She slid her foot over a red light and drew from the power of her Root Chakra. A red, nurturing light glistened in her eyes.

"Earth!" She slid her hand across the ground and in the direction of the oncoming attack. At her command, a wall of of solid soil rose to defend her. The attacking bricks were rendered useless against the earthen barrier. "Deliver!" When the last brick hit the wall, Echo snapped her fingers next to her left ear, summoning the heart-shaped charm. She pulled the charm from her ear and drew back her fist. Her powerful punch shattered the wall. The earthen fragments were sent flying dangerously at the Ijimeru, injuring it and knocking the creature out.

Before Echo could celebrate her victory, however, she sensed Dajjal quickly approaching her. She clicked her heels and quickly pivoted to face her opponent. "Harmonize! Echo of the Mind!" A rod of light shot into her hand that she used to defend against Dajjal's attack.

She grit her teeth as a result of the surprising amount of strength behind the demon's attack. When they both pulled away to prepare their next attacks, Echo snapped her fingers separating the rod into two pieces that settled in each hand.

"Clash!" Light shattered from the weapons, revealing their true form. "Musing Strikers!"

Right as Echo slashed her weapons at Dajjal, the demon summoned his own set of daggers to counter her. "Hmm, it seems ya might not be as useless as Naamah said. But you're still no match against me!"

Dajjal's eyes widened with a thirst for blood. A multitude of dark blades flew from his shadow towards Echo. The warrior panicked and jumped away from the demon. She moved swiftly through the daggers' path only for them to turn around and target her once more.

She raised the Strikers into the air then swung them down heavily. This action caused a loud ringing like bells to resound all around her. The dark daggers stopped mid-air and shattered when hit by the vibration.

Also as a result of the ringing, a small light appeared before Echo. She slammed the bottoms of the Strikers into the light together.

"Spark Illusions Sword!"

She swung the weapon in Dajjal's direction, creating a streak of light that shot towards the demon, which he dodged. Echo flipped the Sword and sent another flash at Dajjal. This time, the attack cut slightly. Dajjal cursed. With him distracted, Echo ran back to purify the Ijimeru.

"Pretty Cure…" Echo stabbed the blade into the creature's shadow. The dark forces revolted and rose to strike the warrior. She was faster, however. The warrior twirled out of reach. She focused on the Ijimeru and readied the Spark Illusion Sword.

"Measure Blessing!" Once the magickal blade slashed across the monster, the Ijimeru shrieked in agony as its darkness was ripped away. Echo then turned away, pulling the daggers apart, and finishing purifying the spiritual beast.

Renewed light created from the dissolving darkness gathered together to form a colorful Spirit Stone. The stone flew into Echo's golden pipe which then reverted back to the heart-shaped charm on the left side of her face.

Echo looked out at the surrounding greenhouse which gradually began to rebuild any damages thanks to her powers. She closed her eyes and exhaled, releasing the ecstasy that had empowered her all throughout the battle. Though part of herself wanted to hold the feeling tightly and never let go, the self that had grown since becoming a sage in battle was ready to release.

"If I am to breathe again, to be inspired once more, I have to exhale and give back what the universe has lent me," she spoke from the depths of her soul.

After her release, Echo turned back to face Dajjal. The demon watched her mockingly. Unlike Naamah's golden gaze-which held absolute disdain towards her- and Leviathan's -that suffocated her on contact- Dajjal's held a balance of wrath and entertainment. Echo could only interpret it as pure lust for battle.

Dajjal laughed menacingly. "Hmm, maybe you're not as boring as Naamah said ya were. Don't think I won't get even, though. That was a good punch." He snapped his fingers, creating a black cavity in the space behind him. Dajjal turned and waved. "See ya, psyche girl."

As the adversary finally vanished, Echo gazed into empty space, full of thought. How many of these demons were there after her? How strong were they truly? And although Echo honored all that her powered had granted her, the unconscious thought crossed her mind, saying, "How long will this continue?"

"Echo!" Spirit's call freed the warrior from her mental prison as he jumped into her arms, Echo treasured the soft feeling of her power animal.

"I missed you so much, risu~! I'm so glad that I made it on time, risu," he said.

"Me, too, Spirit. And not just because of the fight," Echo replied. "I'm so sorry, Spirit. I was feeling off and should never have taken out my frustration on you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, risu~! I'm just glad to be with you. I'm never, ever leaving your side again, risu~!"

Echo smiled. For the first time, she truly understood their relationship. Spirit was more than just her power animal. He was her best friend.

"We should get back to the meditation room. The next session will be starting in a few minutes. Would you like to join me, Spirit?"

Spirit beamed joyfully. "Of course, risu~!"

* * *

Back to her normal self, Koei sat in the meditation room with Spirit settling himself within her lap to take a nap. While the instructor began to give instructions to everyone in the room to quiet their minds, Spirit discreetly looked up at his partner's face. He observed how relaxed and peaceful she looked when meditating. Though he usually entered her psyche with her, this time, he simply wished to lend her his power and watch.

Spirit them looked around the room at the various people. Everyone varied in age from young adults to middle age. The one that caught Spirit's attention was the women who Koei said was her cousin, Kowa.

Observing her, Spirit noticed that Kowa had an energizing yet peaceful energy to her. She reminded him of Koei but older and wiser.

Suddenly, Spirit saw Kowa turn her head to look at him. She still appeared to be meditating but looked directly at him. She winked at him before turning her head back and returning to a place of zen.

Spirit blinked in confusion. No one should have been able to see him.

* * *

 ** _So what do you all think?_**

 ** _I'll release episode 7 soon.  
Comments, favs, and critiques are always welcome!~_**

 ** _You can check out artwork for the series on my DeviantArt account and the group :3_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi everyone!**  
 **I wrote this episode in memory of my high school advisory and junior year English teacher who tragically passed away in 2017. He was very inspiring and taught everyone who he came in contact with to be kinder and think more about the world.  
**_

 ** _Pretty Cure belongs to Toei Animation  
_ _This series and all its characters are mine to torment_**

* * *

On Monday morning, Koei Suzuki made her way through the hallways towards the teachers' office. With Spirit-who could not be seen by anyone except her-scampering at her heels, Koei showed a graceful yet cheerful bounce in her step. After waking up earlier than usual, she had practiced her newly-initiated ritual of meditating to clear her mind before beginning her day. She had changed into her uniform and then made her way to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. While eating, Kai had stopped by to let her know that her homeroom teacher, Saburo Yoko, needed to meet with her.

"What do you think the teacher wants to see you about, risu~?" Spirit asked.

Koei shrugged. "Hopefully Nakanishi-sensei hasn't complained about me." The two giggled amongst themselves.

As she got closer to the faculty room, she saw a familiar figure walking towards her. Koei smiled and waved. "Good morning, Yuuki."

Yuuki Uchune, who had been spaced out, snapped back to reality and beamed brightly at Koei. "Hi, Koei!" She paced over to her classmate. "What are you doing here so early?"

'Yamazora-san told me that Yoko-sensei wanted to see me," Koei responded.

"Me, too!" Yuuki said, surprised. "What do you think he wants to talk to the both of us about?"

"I was just wondering that, as well."

Koei opened the sliding door to the faculty toom. Upon entering, the girls bowed and directed to the teachers in the room, "Good morning."

Saburo Yoko noticed them and called the girls over. "Morning, Uchune, Suzuki. Good to see you both. How are you doing?"

"Very good, sir," Koei replied.

Yuuki gave a peace sign and responded, "Happy as ever."

"Good to hear," Saburo then sat forward and looked at them seriously. "Now, Uchune, I'm sure you know why I called you here."

Yuuki tilted her head to her side.

Almost in disbelief of his student's nonchalant attitude, Saburo simply asked, "What have we talked about for the past two years?"

Yuuki gulped in sudden realization, becoming increasingly aware of what he was talking about.

"This goes for you, too, Suzuki. I called you both here to talk about clubs."

"Clubs?" Koei asked.

* * *

 _ **Episode Seven : "Burning Inspiration"**_

* * *

"Yes, clubs," Saburo responded. "Here at Private Reimura Academy, we encourage students to participate in at least one club in order to develop a sense of community and bring out their talents."

He looked at Yuuki. "Uchune, you've been here for two years already and haven't committed to a single club."

"But, Sensei," Yuuki whined, "there aren't any clubs that I've connected with. And you know how I am."

"I know." Doing his best impression of Yuuki, he said, "'You can't categorize a free spirit.'"

Koei had to cover her mouth to prevent from laughing at their interaction.

"After school, I want you two to take a look at every club that this school has to offer. And, Suzuki," he stated, turning to Koei, "make sure that Uchune finds a club and doesn't sneak off."

Yuuki puffed up her face angrily. "Jeez, Sensei."

"And although I definitely don't want you taking as long as Uchune, Suzuki, take your time deciding what to do. Find what you burn for."

His last quote stood out in Koei's mind. "'What I burn for'..."

* * *

At lunch time as per usual, Koei and the group sat on the roof enjoying their food.

"So Yoko-sensei talked to you both about clubs?" Rinne asked.

Kyoko chuckled and said, "Yuuki must have gotten scolded again for not being in a club."

"I just haven't found anything that calls to me," Yuuki replied defensively.

Kyoko cupped hands around her mouth and quietly called, "Yuuki, join our club."

The girls laughed as Yuuki hit Kyoko in the arm.

Koei continued to ponder Saburo's words about what she 'burned for'. She then asked, "So, even though I have a list of clubs, I'm still kind of confused. From a student's point of view, can you tell me a little bit about the available clubs?"

"I believe that I could be of assistance." Kai's voice suddenly infiltrated their conversation.

The girls looked over to see Kai walking towards them with her lunch. Koei greeted her with a smile. "Good afternoon, Yamazora-san."

The student faculty ambassador smiled in return. "Hello, Suzuki-san, everyone. I thought you all might be up here. May I join you?

"Of course," Rinne replied. "Have a seat."

Kai sat down at an empty spot in the circle. Gracefully folding her skirt under her knees on the ground, she said, "So you wanted to know more about the clubs here?"

Koei nodded. "I'm not sure what suits me. Yoko-sensei said to find what I 'burn for'."

Kai laughed slightly. "Yoko-sensei always says that. I find it inspiring. There are a large variety of student-run clubs on this campus ranging from hobby-based to athletic to academic. And if you would like, I could pull some strings and see if you could help out on the Student Council board."

The thought made Koei shudder internally. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm not much for administrative work." She looked at Rinne and Kyoko. "What clubs are you in?"

"I'm in two clubs: Science and bookclub," Rinne replied.

Kyoko added, "I'm in art club."

"Those sound interesting, but I think I'll do some more searching. Yoko-sensei also said for Yuuki and I to walk around the campus after school and take a look at the different clubs."

Kai stated with regret, "I would truly like to accompany you both but I have a lot of paperwork to finish before tomorrow."

"And Rinne and I both have our own clubs," Kyoko said with a pout.

"So it'll just be you and me," Yuuki smiled at her.

Koei nodded. "Let's do our best."

* * *

After classes had finished for the day, the two made their way to the track to observe the athletic clubs. Several different groups were spread across the area, all focused on their own activities without getting in each other's way.

"So, Koei, what club do you want to check out?" Yuuki asked.

Koei pondered. "Let's go see the track club."

When they came close enough to the club, Koei noticed one of the students jogging. "Matsukasa-san!" She called.

Hitomi Matsukasa stopped and looked over at the two. "It's good to see you, Suzuki-san." She walked off of the track towards Koei and Yuuki. "How are you doing?"

"Good, thank you. Are you on the track team, Matsukasa-san? From the way that Yamazora-san describes the student council, that seems busy enough."

Hitomi shrugged. "It is. I help out the track club when I can find the time."

"That's nice. Have you met Yuuki?"

"I have indeed met her. Good to see you again, Uchune-san."

"Don't be so formal with me, Hitomin," Yuuki said casually.

"So how can I help you two?" Hitomi asked.

"Yoko-sensei sent us to look for a club to join," Koei replied. "He wants us to find what we 'burn for'."

"Ah, yes, the famous Yoko-sensei quote. I still have some time before the track club's next run. I'll show you some of the clubs out here."

Hitomi walked around the circumference of the track with Koei and Yuuki, pointing out different clubs around them, including track, soccer, tennis, volleyball, baseball, Kendo, Karate, and dance.

"The course is mainly used by the track team but other clubs also use it for endurance training and practice regularly in their usual areas," Hitomi explained.

Koei was amazed by how well the all clubs managed to exercise together on the same track.

"Is there ever any conflict between the clubs about usage?" She asked.

"Sometimes," Hitomi responded, "but every club is made aware that if they have a problem, that they should communicate with other clubs and the student council to resolve the issue so that students can enjoy their extracurricular activities. Differences should not sabotage someone's ability to enjoy life. We work together and understand what each other needs."

Hitomi's words inspired Koei. She found herself staring at her in awe.

"Senpai!" A younger student ran up with another older student behind them, addressing Hitomi and breaking Koei's moment of wonder. "The team's going to start running soon!"

The older girl behind her noticed Koei and greeted her pleasantly. "Oh, my, it's good to see you again."

A confused expression crossed Koei's face. She could not match the face to an identity.

"Meisen Takae," the older girl introduced herself. "We met on your first day here. And this is my younger sister, Takaki."

"Hi, again," Takaki said.

Koei blushed and bowed apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Meisen-san. A lot has gone on recently."

"Please don't worry about it," Takae waved off her apology.

"Yeah, everyone forgets Nee-san," Takaki said playfully.

Takae sighed in dislike. "That's mean, Takaki!"

"We should get back to practice. It was nice talking to you, Suzuki-san, Yuuki," Hitomi interjected and prepared to depart with Takaki following behind her. She looked over to Takae. "Aren't you coming, Meisen-san?"

A look of quiet discomfort appeared on Takae's face, which she tried to cover with a smile. "You both can go ahead. I'll continue showing Suzuki-san and Yuuki-san around."

Takaki puffed out her cheeks in dislike. Nonetheless, the younger girl and Hitomi said farewell to Koei and Yuuki and departed back to the track team.

Takae was covered in a shadowy melancholy while continuing the tour around the track. Eventually, Yuuki felt the need to interject.

"Takae, if you don't enjoy sports, why are you on the team?"

Takae was hesitant to answer. "Because Takaki likes them, and that's what matters."

Though she wanted to stay silent, Koei found herself asking, "Excuse me if I'm being rude, but isn't the point of clubs to find what you 'burn for'?"

A deep sadness reflected on Takae's face. Her dark blue eyes traveled in the direction of the club-that thanks to Hitomi's instruction-Koei identified as the dance club.

* * *

The next day after class, Koei and Yuuki prepared to depart for their second day of club exploration. Yuuki was desperately scavenging through her bag, looking for something.

"Sorry, Koei, I forgot my journal in the culinary room," she said. "Can you wait for me?"

Koei nodded. "Of course."

While waiting, Koei leaned against her desk, staring out at the sky and absently humming the school bell's tune. She then saw Ami Seiku out of the corner of her eye still in the classroom.

"Hello, Seiku-san," she said.

Ami elegantly turned to face her. "Hello, Suzuki-san. How is the search for clubs going?"

"Good, but I just can't find a club that I 'burn for'. Yuuki and I went to look at the sports teams yesterday."

"After your athletic display on your first day, you seem like you would do well especially in the track team."

"Thank you. I do enjoy sports but I just feel like there is something more that I 'burn for.' What club are you in Seiku-san?"

"Gardening."

"Oh, wow. I didn't know the school offered that. Is that what you 'burn for'?"

Ami hesitated. When she finally answered, she gave a sad smile. "It's difficult to describe what one can 'burn for' lightly. It seems that I've already lost what I 'burn for.'"

The sudden gloom of the statement stunned Koei. She did not know how to respond.

Yuuki returned to the classroom with her notebook in hand, abruptly breaking the silence.

"I found it! It was under the desk. Hi, Ami."

"Hello, Yuuki." Ami brushed her bangs away from her face and looked back to Koei. "It was nice talking to you, Suzuki-san. Have a good day."

Ami then left the room, leaving Koei with a depressed feeling that she could not comprehend.

Yuuki saw Koei's troubled expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

Koei shook off her mysterious sadness. "Nothing. Let's go look at some more clubs."

Following Yuuki out of the classroom, Koei flashed back on Ami and Takae's lack of faith. The students at Reimura appeared to participate in clubs that gave them something to 'burn for.' But seeing Ami and Takae's angst shook her naivety.

Naivety that barely kept her from falling into a deep, unrecognizable emotion.

* * *

Half an hour later, Koei and Yuuki continued their search down the hallway of the main building's third floor. Yuuki was becoming impatient and tired of looking. Koei stood on the verge of feeling the same but attempted to keep a positive attitude.

"Jeez, this is hopeless. All these clubs are great but none of them seem like anything I wanna do," Yuuki grumbled.

Koei pondered how to calm her friend. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Hang out with my friends. When they're at their own clubs, I try and meditate but really read up about magick. I figured that I could tell you that, Koei, since you understand better than anyone else."

"Thank you, Yuuki. Yes, I understand. Not a lot of people really know how amazing magick is."

"I know, right?" Yuuki exclaimed. She reached out and pulled out a few stones. "Kind of like these. They're so small but each and every one has a different healing ability! And every one responds to people differently-"

Caught up in her own excitement, Yuuki accidently tripped over her own feet. This caused the stones to go flying out of her hand and slide across the floor.

"Yuuki, are you okay?" Koei knelt down to check on her friend.

Yuuki nodded and picked herself up. "Yeah, sorry about that, I just got carried away. Ahh-the stones!"

She scurried around, picking up the fallen stones. Koei followed in suit to help.

"What's going on out there?" A female voice called from inside one of the nearby classrooms.

Koei and Yuuki looked in the voice's direction to see a girl with messy braided hair and glasses slide open the classroom door. The girl saw a stone nearby on the floor and picked it up. She looked around and saw Yuuki and Koei.

"Hey, Yuuki!" The girl called. "Are these one of yours?"

"Hi, Chihiro! Thanks." Yuuki walked over to retrieve the stone. "I tripped and they went all over the place."

The girl referred to as Chihiro handed the stone to Yuuki. "What are you doing all the way up here?"

"Club-searching," Yuuki replied.

"Still? It's your third year!"

Chihiro suddenly smelt the air. She looked towards Koei.

"Ahh! You! I know that scent anywhere!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Koei asked.

Chihiro grabbed Koei's wrist suddenly and dragged her back towards the classroom. "Come with me!"

Koei was led with Yuuki following close behind into a classroom where most of the desks were pushed to the back of the room with only five in a circle in the middle. Papers littered the desks and floor around them. The three students that sat in the circle watched the scene play out without seeming surprised. Chihiro sat Koei down at one of the empty desks and began to clear the scattered papers out of her way.

The boy sitting next to her smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Daiken. This is Sakura and Gen. And I see you've met Chihiro. Hey, Chihiro, how about introducing her properly before dragging her in?"

Chihiro put down the stack of used notebooks that she was moving and instantly turned around. "Oh, right!"

Daiken and the others sighed at her.

"Daiken, Sakura, Gen, this is..." Chihiro began and looked to Koei. "What's your name?"

"Suzuki Koei."

"This is Koei-chan! Treat her well!"

Koei was stunned by the suddenness of everything. "Um, excuse me. But what club is this?"

Daiken glared at Chihiro. "You dragged her in and didn't even learn her name or tell her what the club was?"

Chihiro scratched the back of her head nervously. "I couldn't help it! She had the scent!"

"The scent?" Koei asked.

"Chihiro thinks that every writer has a scent," Sakura explained.

Gen chimed in, "The weird thing is that her nose is never wrong."

"That's because it's real!" Chihiro shouted. "Wait-my meeting with Koei-chan might be a great story idea! Gotta get this down!"

Much to Koei's surprise, Chihiro immediately pulled a well used small notebook out of her skirt pocket and a pencil from behind her ear and flipped open a page in the notebook to scribble in the thought.

Yuuki interjected, "Koei, I'm going to go on and look at other clubs."

Koei stood up to join her. "I'll go with you."

"No, it's okay. Stay here."

"Are you sure? Yoko-sensei told me to keep an eye on you."

Yuuki gave a cheeky grin. "It's fine. Enjoy yourself! I promise to keep searching."

With that, Yuuki left, leaving Koei alone with the writing club members.

Sakura looked at Koei with reassurance. "Don't worry, we don't bite. Well, maybe Chihiro, but that's only because she's had three cups of coffee."

"Wrong!" Chihiro shouted. "I've had five!"

"So, Koei-chan, are you ready for the first prompt?" Chihiro asked. "Dai-chan, quit sitting around and get Koei-chan some paper!"

Daiken reluctantly did as he was commanded and placed several pieces of paper and a pencil in front of Koei.

"The first prompt is 'write about your favorite pastimes.' This can be written in any format. You have five minutes. Now, where is my stopwatch? Wait...found it! And...begin!"

At Chihiro's command, everyone began writing without hesitation. Koei could only sit, switching in between watching the others write and staring down at her own blank paper. Should she have taken all this seriously? She did enjoy writing from time to time about her feelings and did fairly well on writing essays, but had never actually been in such an intense yet informal environment to practice writing. Was it coincidence that brought her here or perhaps something greater?

She decided to give it a chance.

 _"My favorite pastime…"_ She mused

Ideas filled her head as her pencil tapped the paper. Breathing out, she became a vessel for the universe to express her true creativity. No inhibitions. No pauses. She simply allowed herself to be at peace while writing.

"And...stop!" Chihiro instructed.

All three members and Koei put down their pencils. Koei discreetly looked around the circle at the others. She was surprised to see them all with an intense look in their eyes while looking down at their papers with a desire to continue writing. She saw Sakura attempt to secretly pick up her pencil.

"Sakura-chan!" Chihiro yelled in regard to Sakura's infringement. "I said no more writing!"

Sakura hesitantly laid her pencil down.

"Alright," Chihiro announced, "let's start out with our visitor! Koei-chan!"

"Me?" Koei jumped in surprise. "Oh, no! It's not even any good."

"Nonsense! Read it!"

Koei shifted nervously in her seat. "Alright."

She took a deep breath and began to recite:

 _Into emptiness I walk  
_ _It greets me  
_ _I twirl, I tumble, I dance  
_ _For none can see what I express  
_ _Into emptiness I fall  
_ _Beyond all life  
_ _Not into a bottomless pit  
_ _Not into the vast heavens  
_ _Expanding in this moment  
_ _To the far corners of the universe  
_ _Its whispers flow through me  
_ _For I am it  
_ _From emptiness I emerge  
_ _For I am the Universe_

Koei exhaled and looked up from her paper. She was surprised to see Chihiro and the others staring at her with their jaws dropped. She looked at them curiously. Her face lit up with a deep scarlet blush.

"Was-Was it okay?" She stuttered.

"You liar!" Chihiro shouted. "How dare you say that you're not any good!"

"She's right," Daiken said. "When you say, 'Into emptiness…,' I imagine despair. But then you talk about feeling peaceful and I wonder if the peace somehow comes from despair."

"Actually," Sakura interjected, "I interpreted that 'emptiness' represents peace and that she is expressing how she moves with it. Is that the case, Koei-chan?"

Koei nodded. Her anxiety had calmed down but her heart still throbbed with excitement. The setting of the group blew her away.

"Alright, before we continue on to Gen-chan's piece, does anyone have any final words for Koei-chan?" Chihiro asked.

Sakura looked to Koei and said, "Keep up the great work and I look forward to your next piece!"

Koei smiled in appreciation. "Thank you!"

* * *

The next day, Koei sat in the 3-C classroom studying class material.

"Ko~ei~!" Yuuki called while approaching her.

Koei looked up to greet her friend. "Good morning, Yuuki."

Yuuki sat down next to her, full of energy. "So what did you think of the writing club?"

Koei smiled at the mention of the club. "It was fun. I've never been in a setting like that. Everyone is a bit interesting, though." She laughed nervously.

"Yeah, Chihiro's a bit out there-not that I have any right to talk-but she's passionate and knows how to draw out other's skills," Yuuki stated. "Are you going back today?"

Koei nodded. "They invited me to join them in the courtyard after school." She looked towards the window to the vast sky outside.

Yuuki looked at her with concern. "What's wrong?"

Koei became aware of her own momentary depression. "I'm not sure. I should be looking for a club but I'm enjoying my time there."

Yuuki laughed at her. "Silly, it seems like you've found one."

"Maybe, but what if it turns out that the writing club isn't for me?"

"Then find another club. If you've taught me anything, it's to enjoy the present. Just focus on taking time for yourself and enjoy."

Koei was impressed by Yuuki's words. "Thanks so much, Yuuki. I'll do that. How's your search going?"

Yuuki shrugged. "I still can't find anything that calls to me. Of all the clubs here, I can't find anything."

Koei laughed at Yuuki. "I'm sure you'll find something."

* * *

At the end of the day, Koei made her way to the courtyard.

Thoughts circled her mind, continuously pondering whether or not to join the writing club. She wanted to enjoy herself and trust herself in case she decided to join.

She arrived at the courtyard and saw only Chihiro was waiting for her.

"Hi, Chihiro-san," Koei greeted her. "Where is everyone?"

"They'll join us later," Chihiro responded. "They have class duties to take care of. So, Koei-chan, what do you think of the writing club?"

"It's very interesting. I've never been in such an exciting and intense yet fun environment."

"Well, I think you have a real talent for writing, Koei-chan. And I hope that you will join us."

Koei lowered her head and muttered, "I hope so, too."

Heavy footsteps approached them, filling the air with a feeling of malevolence. "You saved me the trouble of calling you out," Naamah spoke.

Koei looked in surprise at the fiend. "Naamah!"

"You know her, Koei-chan?" Chihiro asked.

"You could say that," Naamah said with a wicked grin. She looked closely at Chihiro's aura. "But for now...your soul will do nicely."

Before Chihiro or Koei could react to the statement, Naamah's eyes flashed, causing demonic bugs to rise as a swarm from Chihiro's shadow to engulf her.

"Chihiro-san!" Koei called in horror. When she ran to pull Chihiro from the swarm, the bugs expressed dominance over their prey by pushing Koei away.

Koei stared in confusion at the swarm attacking her friend. Something seemed different compared to the last time that the bugs attacked.

"This doesn't make sense," Koei said to herself. "Chihiro-san doesn't have any negativity for the bugs to latch on to."

"She doesn't need any," Naamah interjected. "As long as there is energy, the bugs can thrive and create anxiety and despair out of thin air. Now, wouldn't you like to see the insecurities that I've created for your friend?

"Thee who turns from the will of light, poisoning it, fulfilling the dark, wrenching out curses upon the land thus once admired. It ends, and the eclipse begins." Her hand stabbed the earth, and her darkness began to seep into the innocent land. "Come out, Ijimeru!" As her arm tore from the ground, a despicable energy filled the air, intoxicating the hedges in the path of its wrath.

Once the blasphemous monster spawned, Naamah looked to analyze Chihiro, observing the swarm of demonic bugs that had claimed the human as their own prey. She summoned her control over the pests. The bugs responded to their master instantly and pierced themselves deeper into Chihiro's spiritual being.

Naamah then moved her fingers slowly in the air, like a puppeteer's control over their marionettes. Golden eyes focused on the bugs now hooked into Chihiro's soul.

"Oh, little soul condemned to loss, sacrifice thyself for the coming of damnation. When nothing is left, shatter and rot with your soul in shreds. Consume, Ijimerei!"

Chihiro cried out in effect. The bugs leaching onto her spiritual self shot black threads into the Ijimeru. From the girl's body, the threads yanked her struggling soul in the direction of the beast.

When Chihiro's soul was pulled close enough, the Ijimeru opened its foul jaws and swallowed the spirit whole. Instantly, Chihiro's agony began to grant the beast power. More markings grew. A type of bone armor appeared upon the Ijimeru's surface.

Koei grimaced at the inhumanity. "It's not enough that you ripped out her soul and now you're tormenting her for your own amusement? I won't let you hurt her anymore!"

Spirit took stance beside his partner, causing the charm on his collar to shine and shoot into Koei's hand as a key.

"Pretty Cure!" Koei turned the key in the Conscious Lock before inserting it into the top. "Ecstasy Petition!"

Upon activating the device, Koei's spirit acted in synch, opening itself to the vast power of the universe. All seven chakras aligned like birds in the sky. Spiritual energy formed as ribbons that wrapped around her as her fighting uniform. It was in obtaining this form that she and her higher self became one if only for a short amount of time. But before her spiritual metamorphosis finalized, any doubts that she had about herself manifested and pierced through her for a second before disappearing. The momentary agony did not stop her from awakening, however.

The girl-turned-warrior opened her crystal blue eyes to the world awaiting a vessel of its message and declared herself, "The Awakening Psyche! The soul's inspiring tune, Cure Echo!"

Naamah watched her with golden eyes filled to the brim with condescension. "Whether or not you reveal your 'true' self won't make a difference."

The demonic female disappeared suddenly.

"Watch out!" Spirit shouted to her, sensing Naamah's presence nearby.

Echo was prepared to defend herself as the demon reappeared in front of her to land a punch. She held up her arms in self-defense against Naamah's attack.

Naamah sneered at her. "I was surprised to hear that Dajjal got his ass handed to him by the likes of you." She threw another punch which Echo caught. "He must not be so special after all."

"Or, you could acknowledge the power that the universe granted to me to defeat him," Echo countered.

Naamah's harsh, sharp laugh at her response sent a chill down Echo's spine. "As if." She jumped back into the air.

Echo turned to the Ijimerei possessing Chihiro's soul.

"Don't worry, Chihiro-san, I'll turn you back to normal!"

"Don't forget about the shadows, risu~," Spirit reminded her.

Echo nodded. "I'll be careful."

With that, she launched herself in front of the Ijimerei.

The Ijimerei's shadows fired at Echo in response. The warrior weaved through their attacks to get closer to the Ijimerei. When the shadows shot a sudden attack at her from behind, Echo clicked her heels. The sacred circle appeared beneath her feet. She slid her foot to the edge of the circle and was engulfed in a turquoise light.

"Sound!" At her command, waves of sound pierced through the air, stunning the attacking shadows. When the Ijimerei was hit with the attack, it stumbled back before releasing its own resounding cry.

Echo braced herself for the attack but was hit with an emotional wave rather than physical.

 ** _"I have no passion…"_** Chihiro's voice echoed through Echo's consciousness suddenly. ** _"No creativity…"_**

Echo was stunned by the statement. She had clearly heard Chihiro's voice but the sorrow did not suit the club president.

"That's not true, Chihiro-san! Chihiro-san!" She shouted.

A ball of dark energy was sent at her, sending the warrior flying to the side. The darkness burnt the side of her arm. She cringed at the pain as she hit the ground. Echo looked around for the source attack.

She soon saw Naamah looking down at her with a disgusted expression, her hand dripping with the darkness of her recent attack.

"Are you really so naive that you believe that girl can still hear you?" Naamah asked condescendingly.

Echo glared back at her. "I may be naive, but I am not wrong. If her voice can reach me, then mine can surely reach her!"

The warrior rose and snapped her fingers beside her left ear. The pink heart-shaped charm appeared on the side of her head.

Next, Echo clicked her heels and spun around. "Harmonize, Echo of the Mind!" A rod of light rose from beneath her feet and into her hand. Echo severed the rod in half by snapping her fingers once more.

"Clash!" Light broke away from both halves. "Musing Strikers!"

Echo stared in the direction of the Ijimerei and took a deep breath. It was when she closed her eyes that a sense of peace came over her despite the surrounding havoc.

 _"Listen to her story,"_ the voice that Echo recognized as her higher self uttered from the depths of the warrior's soul. _"Allow what she burns for to inspire your own clarity."_

"There it is again," Echo spoke to herself with a smile at the statement. She looked confidently at her opponent. "Alright, let's show 'em some psyche!"

Racing into the shadows, Echo summoned the power of sound and shook the Strikers like bells. Sound waves pushed away the attacking shadows and hit the Ijimerei. Just as before, when the creature was struck, Chihiro's message was sent as a resounding echo to meet the warrior's chime. Echo would accept the call and jump around the Ijimerei to deliver another attack and dodged the shadows.

From struggles during childhood to even the smallest problems in life, Chihiro's concerns were sent to Echo and released to the world. It was among the flood of feelings that Echo found a speck of freedom: Writing.

"To find your freedom, you have to return, Chihiro-san!" Echo yelled to her classmate.

Ringing the Strikers again, she received an unexpected response from Chihiro's true self, _"Will you seek your own freedom?"_

The question stunned Echo. She leapt away to reflect on herself. Her breathing grew ragid with her beating heart.

Spirit ran to her side. "Echo! What's wrong, risu~?"

"Spirit," she replied, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, risu~," Spirit said, "What's up?"

"Hold off any attacks just until I can sort out my thoughts."

Spirit nodded and took stance. "Got it, risu~! And, Echo, no matter what, trust yourself, risu~."

Echo agreed. Trusting Spirit to protect her, the warrior rung the Strikers once more. The heart charm glowed before her before turning into a short golden pipe. She slammed the ends of the daggers together into the golden pipe then flipped the right blade. Reinserting the weapon back into the pipe, this time blade first, she held the weapon to the sky. The heart on the gold pipe glowed brightly.

"Awaken! Wisdom of the Conscious!" She shouted ecstatically. The golden pipe shortened while the hilts grew slightly. From the newly formed silver guard on one side, a sleek blade grew. And from the gold tip of the other end, a string of shimmering Spirit Stones exited.

"Prism Rosary Blade!"

Closing her eyes, Echo took hold of the sword's hilt with both hands. The string of Spirit Stones began to circle her defensively.

" _Ground yourself,"_ Echo told herself.

As a result of her desire, her Third Eye radiated and filled her mind with light. A comforting feeling ran from her Third Eye, down her spine, over her legs, and past her feet into the depths of the earth. Her being traveled lower and lower through the planet's layers. Finally, she reached the core of the earth. Rather than the hot center scorching her away, she was filled with a gentle warmth and the nourishment of the Great Mother. A female figure approached her from the core and the two embraced one another. The female manifestation faded into the warrior, leaving Echo embracing herself, infused with the power of the earth.

When she returned to her own body, the power of earth filled all the way up to her Heart Chakra. Not a second later, her Crown Chakra opened. She saw through her soul her higher self within the most ethereal levels of her aura. Her spirit opened its arms in complete acceptance, abandoning all insecurities that had weakened her. Immediately, her higher self rushed into her spirit's arms. Echo had never imagined that she could become any more intertwined with her higher self while as a warrior. That moment proved her wrong. The power of spirit traveled from her higher self, through her Crown Chakra, and filled the top half of her body to her Heart Chakra.

Echo was then completely grounded with the balance of all that earth and spirit had to offer.

 _"Speak your desire,"_ Mother Earth and her higher self spoke at the same time to her ecstatic state.

"What is my freedom?"

 _Echo was suddenly immersed into the realm of the Upper World, the plains of existential and universal wisdom. She rode through the landscape upon a large eagle with a white wolf sitting by her side. When she ran her hand through the wolf's soft, thick fur, the gentle guardian gestured for her to look down in front of her. There she saw on the eagle's back a pencil and paper. When she looked at the wolf in confusion, the being simply nodded._

 _Echo did not need to be told what to write. Immediately while looking down at the paper, she took in the excitement and ecstasy that she felt along with the peaceful excellence of the Upper World. She wrote and wrote without stopping. The idea of the bottom of the page disappeared as she continued to write._

 _When she finally came to her last word, she felt content with no need to judge herself such as in the physical world. Then suddenly, a blue glow caught her eye. She looked down at herself to see her own being as the source of the light. Blue flames, the hottest fire, coated her body._

 _"Thank you for helping me realize this," she said, petting the wolf once more. "For helping me realize what I burn for...my freedom!"_

Echo opened her crystal blue eyes to the physical world. She saw Spirit sending light attacks at the Ijimerei.

"Echo! You're back, risu~!" He called to her. "That was such a powerful journey, risu~!"

"You saw it while fighting?" Echo asked.

Spirit nodded and jumped back by her side.

"I'm finally ready to face her."

Echo spun the sword's guard and brought her arm back, causing the stones to detach and form a circle around her and the monster. She rotated the guard once more. At the center of the Ijimerei, the image of Chihiro's soul appeared. While the monster itself remained weak and immobilized, its shadows slithered around vily, showing an unwillingness to surrender their host.

She focused on Chihiro's soul and shouted, "Chihiro-san, I'm grateful to you. If I had not met you, none of this would have happened, Though I wish that your soul did not have to go through such torment, it was through seeking my own freedom that I've become strong enough to face you!

"I will join the writing club not just because I am grateful to you, but because writing about my spirituality is what I burn for!"

In one swift movement, she stabbed the Prism Rosary Blade into the earth, facing the monster and knelt on one knee before the blade. She folded her hands together as if for prayer. And a blessing she sent forth, not just for herself and not just for the beast's peace, but also for greatness for all things, living and presumably nonliving.

"Oh, blade of consciousness! Oh, stones of the spirit," Echo called to the world with words from her heart, "Give us the courage to release that of which is no longer our own, feelings that have served their purpose! Give us the heart to accept that of which your being offers in our time of need! Let us be messengers to your word and spread it to other's hearts, and when that word has served its purpose, may it be renewed through you!"

Echo turned the blade at a ninety-degree angle within the ground. "Septum Cadence!"

As she pulled the blade from the earth, a ribbon-like light rose in its wake from the tip of the sword. The warrior brought her arm out dangerously to the side, causing the ribbon to form a protective circle around her. Echo focused her eyes square on the monster ahead.

She raced into the sea of shadows. When the dark appendages aimed to strike her, they immediately collided with the circle and vanished. With nothing to distract her from her final goal, Echo was prepared to give her all to save her friend.

Before the magic of her defense faded away upon her final step, Echo focused and sent out the circle's power against the remaining dark arms. Nothing stood between her and the monster, not attacks or even her own defenses any longer. This was it.

She pulled the sword back and aimed for the the monster's core. "Pretty Cure…" The warrior tapped the earth one final time, causing the stones surrounding the monster to return to the blade and the Prism Rosary Blade to shine brightly. "Oratorio...!"

As she brought her arm forward again, Echo twirled in a circle of renewed elemental magic. "Healing!" She stopped abruptly and the sword was then slashed down the monster's midsection.

An ear-wrenching screech tore free from the beast. Echo welcomed the cry. Her other hand stretched up to reach for the light now gleaming from the monster's core.

At her command, the beast's dark form broke apart and dispersed into the world. The negatively vanished instantly.

As the dark seceded, Echo saw Chihiro's spirit smiling warmly at her.

Echo returned the expression. "I'll see you soon, Chihiro-san."

The creative soul faded away to return to its original form. A small radiance exited from the soul and entered into Echo's blade.

Naamah tsked. "Azazel's not gonna let me off the hook for this," she muttered bitterly before vanishing into her dark portal back to Purgatory.

* * *

As Chihiro's eyelashes slowly fluttered open, the gentle light of the evening sun penetrated her eyes. She found herself lying on one of the benches in the courtyard and pushed herself up. She looked around in confusion. All that she remembered was waiting for Koei and then everything went dark.

Chihiro soon saw Koei sitting up right on a nearby bench. Her friend looked so peaceful and serene. That pose that Koei took reminded Chihiro of when the black-haired girl wrote, except more neutral rather than energized.

Koei let out a sigh, signalling that her meditation was concluded. She then looked over to check on Chihiro. "Hello, Chihiro-san. When I arrived here, you had fallen asleep, so I let you rest."

Chihiro, still feeling groggy, thanked her.

"And, Chihiro-san, I've made my decision." Koei stood, walked before Chihiro, and bowed deeply. "Please let me join the writing club."

All of Chihiro's exhaustion was suddenly replaced with excitement.

"Really?"

Koei nodded.

"That's great!" Chihiro exclaimed. "You know, honestly, I was kind of afraid that I had been a bit overzealous and was scaring you away."

"Although your enthusiasm was surprising at first, the real problem was that I didn't trust my own creativity and what I burn for. But while I was...meditating, I realized that I need to trust myself and learn from you about what passion really means."

Tears of joy filled Chihiro's eyes. "Koei-chan~."

Chihiro snapped back into her writer mode and pulled her idea notebook and pencil out of her pocket. "Now that I think about it, seeing you in such a peaceful, zen state could be a good idea for a character."

Koei laughed to herself as Chihiro scribbled away.

"And by the way, Koei-chan, you can just call me Chihiro."

Koei felt welcomed by Chihiro's statement.

"Thanks, Chihiro."

* * *

"Once again, everyone, please welcome the newest member of the Private Reimura Academy Writing Club: Suzuki Koei-chan!" Chihiro announced to the circle of writers.

Although Koei felt accepted, she still felt her face light up at being the center of attention.

"We're glad that you agreed to join, Suzuki," Gen said.

"I really appreciate that, Gen-kun," Koei replied.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "Koei-chan, why is it that you add 'kun' to boys' names but just call girls by their first name?"

Just when Koei thought that she could not become more embarrassed, Sakura had proven her wrong. She wanted to crawl under the table and hide.

When the stares from the club members ceased to stop, she finally admitted, "'Chan' just feels too girly to say…"

The room was filled with silence at Koei's unexpected answer. The only sound that could be heard was Chihiro adding another idea to her notebook.

Sakura laughed. "For how polite and refined you seem, Koei-chan, you are quite your own person."

"Enough about that," Chihiro interjected. She stood up and approached Koei with something hidden behind her back. She handed the object to Koei, which turned out to be a white notebook covered in a rainbow-splatter pattern.

"Chihiro, that notebook doesn't suit Suzuki at all." Daiken scolded her.

"Shut up! You don't know her how I do!" Chihiro responded defiantly.

Koei laughed at her fellow club members. "Thank you, I love it and will treasure it always."

Just as everyone settled down and prepared to start the daily meeting, the sound of racing footsteps could be heard coming up the hallway. The group of writers turned their attention to the door as the sound grew closer.

Yuuki burst through the door suddenly, breathing heavily as she stopped. "Sorry to intrude!"

She quickly approached Koei and proudly proclaimed, "I realized my problem. There is no club here for me, so I'll start one!"

* * *

 ** _So what do you all think?  
If you've noticed in the other episodes, Cure Chakra's name has been changed Cure Pineal._**

 ** _I'll release episode 8 soon.  
Comments, favs, and critiques are always welcome!~_**

 ** _You can check out artwork for the series on my DeviantArt account and the group :3_**


End file.
